9 months
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: It had been the kind of love story that appears to be obvious. They met and fell in love. A normal and simple love story and soon she is going to find herself pregnant. An EvilCharming Modern-AU (is that how it's called?) Thought I would give it a try. Disclamer: I owe nothing. Absolutely nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here I am with another story. I should probably not get myself into this, since I already have a fanfiction on the go and another one on hiatus but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. **

**I've been wanted to write an EC modern-AU for so so long but I never could find the plot that had me going like: "this might actually work." **

**So here is it. I really hope you'll like it. If you do: please let me know. Reviews are very much appreciated. Follows and favorites as well. Let me know if I should keep going.**

**Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life._**

Chapter 1

Regina woke up to the warmth of a body. A smile painted onto her face as she snuggled more against the man, bringing her thigh up his leg.

David was a pet shelter owner. She met him two months ago. He was a speaker for career-day at her ten year old son's –Henry– school. They immediately shared a good chemistry, since her eyes spotted him, wearing an atrocious flannel shirt as he caressed a beagle surrounded by a group of kids including a very excited Henry. Of course they didn't start dating immediately. At first he just gave her his number for Henry. Her boy had always wanted to have a dog but she had always refused. It wasn't that she didn't like pets but they were living in an apartment and well –it wasn't the best environment for a dog. Of course, Henry pouted and David nicely suggested for him to come by the pet shelter from time to time to spend time with the animals. At the sight of her baby boy's face lighting up, Regina couldn't have possible said no. Ever since, every Wednesdays, Regina would drop Henry at the pet shelter.

This was how it all started and now they were dating. Officially.

She chuckled as she felt his hand caressing her bare back as his other arm wrapped around her figure.

"'Morning." He mumbled, his eyes still shut, but a small smile on his face.

"Good morning." She answered parting slightly from him as she opened her eyes.

The brunette rolled over her side, holding the sheets to cover her breasts. She grabbed the clock on the bedside table and sighed.

"I have to get up."

"Do you?" David asked bringing her back into his arms and putting a kiss on her shoulder and slowly drawing up her neck line.

Regina chuckled and turned to look at him. She grabbed his face between her palms and put a soft kiss on his lips. David brought his hand up behind her head to deepen the kiss. He caressed her lips with his tongue, teasing the entrance of her mouth. She parted her lips and a muffled moan escaped them when he shoved his tongue down her throat. After a few seconds, Regina gently pushed him away. She smiled at his pouted face.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you, I have a ten year old to feed before dropping him to school. Plus I have to head to work and –" she bent down and pecked his nose. "So do you."

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe on the chair to tight it around her figure.

"Have I already told you how gorgeous you were?" David asked standing up as well and putting his boxers on.

He walked over towards her and put his hands on her hips.

"Let's see…" She started pretending to think. "Not for about the past seven hours." She answered jokingly.

"I better fix that then. You are beautiful." He said caressing her cheek.

Regina felt herself blushing. God, she was so smitten. She hadn't felt that way since –Daniel, Henry's daddy. He died before she found out she was pregnant and after that she didn't allow herself to fall in love again and risk having her heart broken. She focused on her child, on Daniel's child…their child. And after, when Henry got a bit older, she had to start building a career. It wasn't easy. Being a single mom and juggling with being an editor but Henry was the sweetest kid and she got lucky to meet only understanding people at work. Of course there were always a few phenomenon but she didn't care. She missed Daniel. Everyday. But it was true that for the past four weeks, she had started feeling like the hole in her heart was slowly filling itself.

"What is it?" David asked frowning, as he noticed the tears pearling in her eyes.

She smiled.

"Nothing." She got on her tip toe and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everything is perfect."

"Good." He smiled. "What don't you go start making breakfast while I wake Henry up?"

"I can do that." She said walking towards the door. "Apple pancakes?"

"You're reading my mind." He answered as he put some pants on.

Regina chuckled as she got downstairs towards the kitchen.

The apartment was big and somewhat luxurious –not too much but more than she could afford. Plus the view was beautiful. She could see the park and all of New York's beauty from her living room. She inherited it from her late father. She smiled nostalgically at the thought.

She opened the fridge and took out what she needed to make the batter for the pancakes. She plugged in the pancake pan. She got the batter ready and after a few minutes she had made three pancakes for each of them. She put the plates on the table and got the coffee maker ready. While she did so, she heard footsteps and voices coming from the stairs. She smiled.

"Hi mom." Henry said as he arrived in the kitchen with a smile but still tired eyes.

"Hey sweetheart." She said bending to hug him.

"Can I get my Iron man bowl today?"

"Of course honey."

The boy walked over the cupboard and opened it to take his bowl.

"Here David." He said handing him over two mugs for him and Regina.

"Thank you kid."

"You take the milk in the fridge baby." Regina said to Henry.

The boy nodded as he shoved a piece of pancake down his throat. Once everything was settled they all sat around the table.

"So kid." David started as he grabbed the maple syrup. "What do you say I pick you up at school this afternoon so we go hang out at the shelter instead of going to the day care center after school?"

Henry's eyes opened widely.

"Can I mom?"

Regina smiled.

"You can if you promise to start working on your homework all the same." She answered giving him the look.

The look that said I don't mind you having fun but you better respect the rules if not it'll be the last time.

"I promise." Henry said with excitement.

"Pinky swear?" Regina said raising her eyebrow and presenting her little finger.

Henry laughed and wrapped his finger around hers.

"Pinky swear." He confirmed.

Both David and Regina chuckled. The rest of the breakfast went great, they laughed and chatted. A family. That was what they looked like. After, they all went to get dressed, ready to head their own ways. Regina dropped Henry at the bus stop and after waving at him when the bus pulled out into the road she went to the underground parking to join a smiling David.

"Have a good day." She said smiling.

"You too." He said pulling her into a kiss. "Thank you for letting me stay tonight."

"Well I didn't mind it." She said smirking. "On the contrary."

David chuckled.

"We should do that again."

"That we should." She answered licking her bottom lip.

"Stop teasing." David whispered as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "It's hard enough that you're wearing this very sexy pencil skirt."

The brunette laughed.

"Sorry?!" She said still chuckling. "I'll see you this afternoon. I'll try to leave work at six."

"Alright. Oh by the way," he said stopping her as she headed towards her car.

"Mmh?" She asked looking at him.

"I could do that every day."

She frowned.

"Picking him up after school. I don't mind and while I'm not there Belle can take over at the shelter. I can go with him at the park, get an ice cream and all and after we'll go to the shelter so he can work."

"Ice cream, oh?!" Regina said smiling. "Are you trying to spoil my kid?"

David laughed.

"What do you say? I know it's only been a month that we're dating…It might be a lot…I'd understand."

"I like you a lot David. And I trust you with my son, if not I wouldn't let him spend every Wednesdays with you at the shelter. I know he likes you and you might…" She swallowed and tried a smile. "You are probably the closest thing to a father figure for him. But I don't want to push him too much. You understand?"

David nodded with a smile.

"I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him."

"I understand."

Regina smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For offering."

She brought a hand to his cheek and kiss his lips softly.

"I'll call you later." He said as she got into her car.

"Alright." She answered grinning.

.::.::.

Regina arrived at Humbert publishing house where she was one of the three editors-in-chief around nine o'clock. She was late, had been stuck in the traffic. She directly headed towards the elevator. She pushed the top floor's button and waited for the door to close.

"Wait!" She heard someone shouted.

She smiled as she recognized the voice. She hold the button to keep the door from closing and Rose got inside just in time.

Rose, Tinker Bell to her parents and Tink to her friends, was Regina's closest friend. They met six years ago when Regina was struggling to find a job. Tink offered to talk to her boss about her and she did. The next week, Regina got an interview and two days later was hired by Jefferson Hatter who was the director of the house and Graham Humbert's, the founder of Humbert publishing house, friend.

Fun fact: A few weeks after Tink had asked him to hire Regina, impressed by her courage –since she was at the time a secretary- to show up into his office and make such a demand, Jefferson started wooing the blonde girl. It took him three years but he finally managed to seduce the girl and they were now a happy couple. Of course people at the office were talking, saying that if Rose became an editor-in-chief, it was because she was sleeping with the boss but Regina knew better. She knew how hard at work her friend was.

The young woman let out a heavy breath once she got inside.

"Thank you." She said catching her breath.

Regina chuckled.

"Late night?"

-"My alarm didn't ring. Stupid alarm!" She cursed. "Plus Jeff is in London for that meeting." She sighed. "Anyways. How are you?" She changed the subject and looked at her friend.

"Good." Regina answered, grinning.

Tink frowned.

-"What?" The brunette asked.

-"You look…different."

-"What do you mean, different?" Regina asked as the door of the elevator opened.

They walked around the open space towards their offices.

-"I don't know…you look smitten."

Regina felt her cheeks reddening.

-"Oh my God!" Tink exclaimed as they got into Regina's office. "What's his name? Spill it out."

-"No one." Regina said as she sat behind her desk.

"Regina Mills, don't you dare lie to me!" The blonde girl scolded.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Miss Mills." Someone called, slowly entering the office. "Good morning Miss Pixie."

Tink nodded still looking at Regina, arms crossed on her chest.

"Yes Julie." Regina answered smiling at Tink's infuriated face.

"Your phone conference with Mr. Hopper is ready. Line 3."

"Thank you." The brunette said to her assistant.

The young girl excused herself.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a potential new client on the line." Regina said picking her phone up.

"Fine! But this conversation isn't over." Tink said before leaving.

**.::.::.**

The end of the morning arrived soon. Regina was happy, she had managed to convince Archie Hopper –a famous psychiatrist- to choose their house to publish his book. It had been a very productive morning.

The brunette leaned on her chair and closed her eyes. A smile painted on her face as her mind drifted toward David. She couldn't believe it was so obvious that Tink found out she was seeing someone. She knew that her friend wouldn't let go until she'd tell her the truth and at any time now, she knew that her colleague will storm into her office and asked away THE question: are you seeing anyone Regina?

Regina's thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing on the wooden desk. She opened her eyes and grabbed the device. Her smile grew wider as she read the name of David on the screen. She slid her thumb on the screen to pick up and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello." She said spinning the chair so she was now facing the window.

"Hi beautiful." David said. "How was your day so far?"

"Pretty interesting. I've got a new client."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." She answered smiling. "How was yours?"

"Pretty interesting as well. We found a family for Chester."

"No way!" Regina exclaimed joyfully.

Chester was a Staffordshire, a bull terrier with only three paws. David told her that he had a malformation, his left front paw didn't develop in his mother's belly. His masters probably gave him up because of that. David had been trying to find him a family for two months now and he had been getting desperate."

"That's amazing."

"Yes it is. A couple wanted to adopt a dog for their two sons and they sort of fell in love with little Chester."

"Who could blame them? He is the cutest." Regina said smiling.

David chuckled.

"What are you doing for lunch?" He asked.

"I'll probably go to the restaurant facing the building with my friend Tink."

"The one who looks like Tinker Bell hence her nickname?"

"Exactly." Regina said chuckling.

"Alright then. Have a good lunch then."

"You too." She paused for a second and then added, "I can't wait to see you this afternoon."

"Neither can I." He responded. "Bye."

"Bye." Regina said before hanging up.

She sighed, her smile still stuck on her face as she turned away. She almost dropped her phone when she saw Tink leaned on the door's frame, her arms crossed and looking at her with a smirk.

"God Tink!" Regina said bringing a hand to her heart. "I almost had a heart attack. How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough." The blonde girl answered with a smile. "Come on. Take your jacket. I'm starving."

Regina sighed but stood up and followed her friend's instruction. She also grabbed her purse and phone and followed the blonde girl towards the elevator.

"Tink…" Regina started when the door closed.

The blonde girl raised her hand to stop her.

"No! We have all lunch to talk about the guy who is making you smile like that."

Regina blushed…again.

"And blush like that." Tink added chuckling.

"Stop." The brunette scolded her.

"He must be very special this man."

'He is.' Regina thought. They arrived on the main floor and left the building.

"Have a good lunch, ladies." Will, the security guard greeting them and opening the door for them.

"Thanks Will." Tink answered with a smile.

The two friends crossed the street and got inside the restaurant '_At Granny's_'. They arrived at the counter.

"Hey Ruby." Tink greeted the young woman, granddaughter of the owner, behind it.

"Hey girls!" She said with a smile.

"Hi sweetie." Regina said.

Regina had always liked her. She was feisty and had a very…interesting sense of fashion. She seemed to always complain about her grandmother but in the end she couldn't live without her. Plus, the best thing about Ruby was that she always had a witty remark to give.

"The usual?" The young girl asked.

"Yes." Regina said. "We'll be at our table."

"Ok. I'm bringing that to you in no time."

The two colleagues crossed the restaurant and arrived at the table near a window, with a view towards a park nearby. Regina took off her jacket and put it on her chair's back. She sat down and Tink did the same thing. Soon, Ashley –one of the waitress, arrived with a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Tink said.

Regina nodded smiling and Ashley answered back before leaving to take care of another table.

"So. Now, let's talk." The blonde girl said seriously.

Regina pursed her lips and leaned on her chair.

"What do you want to know?" She asked away.

"Are you seeing someone?"

Regina took a deep breath.

"Yes!"

"I knew it!" Tink exclaimed catching everyone's attention.

"Shh!" Regina said.

"Sorry." She let out chuckling. "For how long?"

"We met two months ago at Henry's school…"

"Two months!"

"Shh Tink!" The brunette said once again.

"Two months," she said lower. "And you're telling me that now."

"We met two months ago but it was nothing at first. He owes a pet shelter."

"Aw! An animal lover." The blonde girl said putting her hand on her heart.

Regina chuckled.

"Yes. He was speaking for career day at Henry's school and you know how much Henry loves animals."

Tink smiled.

"David offered for Henry to come at the shelter every Wednesdays to see the animals and help. At first it was just that…"

"Please Regina! The man was just trying to seduce you through your son."

"Not everyone is as twisted as you are. He was just being nice."

"Sure. Anyways. When did it start to be a real thing?"

"About a month ago…He invited me to dinner and well…voilà."

"Did you guys…"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really need to spell it? Did you get a bit of how's your father? Some stank on the hang down?"

"Tink!" Regina scolded.

"What?" The blonde girl asked innocently.

Regina sighed.

"Yes…Last night."

"Oh my God! Ok. How was it? Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Ruby asked arriving with their plates: two salads, a vegan one for Tink and a chicken one for Regina.

She put the plates on the table.

"Regina got laid last night."

Ruby's eyes opened.

"No way?!"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I wanna know, come on. How was it?"

"You girls are unbelievable." Regina said chuckling.

She took a bite of the chicken and swallowed it. She looked up and realized that her two friends were still looking at her for an answer.

"Fine. Yes. It was good."

Tink raised a brow.

"It was the best sex I have had in a very long time. Happy?!"

Both Tink and Ruby started clapping.

"I'm so happy for you." Tink said.

"Ruby!" They heard someone called.

They all turned to look at Granny coming from the kitchen.

"You're not here to chit-chat with the clients."

The waitress turned to face them and rolled her eyes. She mouthed a sorry before going back into the kitchens.

"Good morning Miss Mills. Miss Pixie."

"Hi Granny." Regina said smiling.

The old woman nodded and went back into the kitchen. Once she disappeared the two friends looked at each other and burst into laughter. They slowly composed themselves. Regina grabbed her glass and poured herself some water. She took a sip, still chuckling a bit.

"What's his name?"

The brunette looked up at Tink. She smiled.

"David."

"That's a nice name."

Regina grinned.

"I know I teased you a lot but I'm happy for you. I know it's not easy but I'm glad you are getting out there and that you met someone. Who knows, maybe he is the one."

The brunette smiled as she fought the tears threatening to fall.

"Thanks Tink. Now come on, let's eat."

The young woman nodded and attacked her salad. Regina looked at her for a second thoughtful. 'Maybe he was the one.' She shook her head chuckling and popped a slice of tomato in her mouth.

.::.::.

The young editor-in-chief finished work at six as planned. The air was getting colder since it was now November. She cursed herself for not bringing a warmer vest. She arrived in front of the pet shelter and parked her car. She got out of it and locked the doors.

She pushed the door of the shelter open and got inside.

"Hi." Belle greeted her with a smile.

"Good afternoon Miss French." The brunette answered with a smile.

"You can call me Belle. Henry is at the back in the garden with David. He is a lovely boy."

"Thank you." Regina said her smile growing wider.

The woman walked pass the counter towards the garden. When she arrived a familiar beagle ran towards her and jumped on his hind legs asking her to pet him. She chuckled and stroke his muzzle.

"Hi mom." Henry said running towards her and followed by a German shepherd.

She hugged her son.

"Hi baby." She said. "How was your day?"

"It was cool." He said. "I finished my homework."

"That's good sweetheart."

David walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered in her ears as Henry took the two dogs and went to play.

"Hi." Regina said blushing a bit. "You didn't have problems picking him up?"

"No. Henry had shown his teacher the note you wrote in his notebook."

"Ok. Good." She said leaning a bit against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled at the sight of her son throwing sticks for the two dogs to catch.

"We're going to go home sweetie."

"Alright." The boy said.

"You go get your bag." She said.

Henry ran inside to grab it.

Once he disappeared inside, David turned Regina and pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first she was surprised but she soon grabbed his shirt to bring him closer. She stuck her tongue out and met his. The kiss got more and more heated and their tongues intertwined. Regina let out a moan as David's hands felt on her hips and then her ass bringing her even closer.

Regina parted afraid Henry might caught them. She smiled shyly at him. She brought her hand to his lips and whipped off the lipstick. He smiled.

Henry arrived a few seconds later.

"I'm ready." He said grinning.

"Good sweetheart. You say goodbye to David."

"Can he come to dinner tonight?" Henry asked innocently.

Regina looked at David.

"H…I don't know…"

"I'd love to. If that's ok with you."

He looked at her with a smirk and she knew he had something other than dinner in mind. She chuckled.

"Fine. But just dinner." Regina whispered in the man's ears.

He laughed, raising his hands in defeat.

.::.::.

Regina was laughing a glass of wine in her hands as she watched David teaching Henry how to make origami with the paper napkin. Once home, Regina had sent Henry to take a shower while David and she had taken care of the dinner. It was nothing fancy really, just some macaroni and cheese. After they had all sat around the dining table to eat.

"Mom look!" Henry said holding proudly a paper hen.

"Good job sweetheart." She said smiling.

"That's great. Thanks David. You're the best."

"Well you welcome kid."

Regina felt her heart melting. She closed her eyes. Was things going too fast? It had only been two months since David came into their lives but she already felt like neither she nor Henry would be able to get over ever losing him. He was already a big part of their family. A big part. She felt a hand on her thigh, patting it. She opened her eyes and met David's concerned ones. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm fine." She answered.

The blonde haired man leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

"Come on Henry. You have to go to bed." The brunette said standing up.

"Can't I watch a movie mom, please?"

Puppy eyes. Regina fought a smile. He always did that and sometimes it worked. She had to admit it, her ten year old son was good at manipulating people.

"You have to go to class tomorrow baby. Come on." She said giving him a hand.

He took it pouting a bit and got off the chair.

"You say goodbye to David."

"Goodbye David." The boy said, kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye kid. Sweet dreams." He said ruffling his hair.

"Go upstairs and brush your teeth. I'll come tuck you in in a bit."

Henry nodded and followed the orders.

Once he disappeared upstairs, Regina turned to look at David.

"Do you want a hand clearing the table?" He asked standing up.

"No I'll be fine." Regina said smiling.

David put his hands on her hips and turned her to push her against the table.

The brunette's smile grew wider.

"Afraid you might lose control." He said leaning to kiss her lips.

She responded to it bringing her hands to the back of his head.

"You call me tomorrow?" David asked, parting and stroking her cheek gently.

She nodded.

"Have a good night." He said before kissing her one last time.

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Good afternoon (morning or evening) everyone. **

**First of all: thank you for the huge love I received for this story. I really was overwhelmed by the response.**

**I really hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. The next one will not be uploaded as fast since I haven't**

**started working on it yet: but I promise to do my best to put it up before the end of the week. *fingers crossed***

**Anyways. Enjoy the reading and don't forget to give me a review, follow and even fav if you like it :)**

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 2

They've been dating for almost two months now and, to be honest, they were almost living together now. She had even cleared a drawer for him. Everything was perfect. She was happy, Henry was happy. Everything was great. Well until her mother came into picture.

Regina sighed as she leaned on the back of her chair behind her desk. Cora Elizabeth Mills or the Devil in person as Tink liked to call her. Funny that the blonde woman who had never even met her instantly caught the essence of her personality. Anyways. Cora had called her last Sunday to invite her and Henry for Thanksgiving. She was feeling lonely she had said, trying to make Regina feel guilty.

As close as she had been to her father –it was the complete opposite with her mother. They never had much in common and when Regina started dating Daniel…well it got even worse. He wasn't exactly what Cora had in mind for her daughter. She imagined somebody a little more…a little less…Well with a more important capital. Even when he died, Cora managed to sully his name saying that he had done exactly what she thought. 'He left you with his child to take care of. You see, I told you not to get involved but you never listen to me.' _He is dead!_ Regina had shouted, tears rolling on her face.

The brunette closed her eyes briefly. The only good part about these holidays was that Henry was very excited. He loved his grandmother and Regina knew she loved him as well. So since her boy was happy, she would put on a good face and do her best to enjoy Thanksgiving.

A knock at the door made her jump out of her skin.

"Come in." She said.

Jefferson entered her office. She smiled and stood up.

"Hi Jeff." She said coming to greet him.

"Hey Regina."

"What can I do for you?" She asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

Jefferson sat on a chair and sighed.

"Doesn't look good." She said frowning.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to read a new manuscript for me."

"Alright." Regina said standing up. "Hand it over to my secretary."

She sat on the chair behind her desk.

"The thing is that, I need an answer yesterday!"

Regina's brows furrowed.

"I need you to read it and let me know if it's publishing material. If it is, I need you to work your magic and have it edited so I can have a sample for tomorrow night."

"In two days it's Thanksgiving."

"I know." Jefferson said sighing. "And I know you're going at your mother's but I was hoping you could delay your departure for Wednesday night, instead of today. I would have asked Tink but she's already in California and Sydney is still in London…"

The brunette sighed.

"Fine."

"You're a life savior!"

"Tell that to my son."

"I'll make it up to him. Tell him that." He said exiting the office.

.::.::.

She went to pick Henry up from school around five. The boy got inside the car, a big smile on his face. He kissed his mom cheek and sat back down.

"How was your day, baby?" Regina asked pulling outside the driveway.

"Great. We got the teacher to give us some candies."

"Really?! Halloween is over, isn't it?"

The boy chuckled.

"I took some for you and for grandma."

Regina smiled.

"Look honey. I think we will only be able to leave for Grandma's tomorrow."

"Why?" Henry asked frowning.

"I have to head back to work in a few hours…"

Henry lowered his head.

"I know you were excited but it's just a day baby." Regina tried, looking at him through the rear-view.

Henry nodded, his head still lowered. She sighed.

They arrived home after a few minutes. Henry immediately ran upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower." He said. Regina was about to answer when her phone buzzed in her purse. She grabbed it and a small grin appeared on her face. She picked up.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi beautiful. How's the big departure going?"

"Departure's been postponed for tomorrow."

"Really? What happened?"

"I have to head back to work tonight."

"Oh! And how's Henry taking it?"

She sighed again.

-"That bad?"

-"He is a little disappointed."

-"Why don't you send him tonight and you'll join him tomorrow?"

-"Send him?"

-"Yes. He'll take the bus."

Regina thought for a second. Henry had never taken the bus for such a long distance. The bus to school was ok but to the Hamptons…

"I don't know…He is a bit young."

"It's safe. You pay for his ticket and let the driver know he is unaccompanied and that your mother will pick him up. My brother James and his wife Mary-Margaret did exactly that for their 8 year old son."

"Alright. I'll see if he is up to it. And I'll have to tell my mother that she is going to go to the bus station…God! I don't think she ever went that far from the house."

David chuckled.

"Let me know!"

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome babe."

That was a new thing. The 'babe' moniker. The first time he had said it was last week and she remembered feeling butterflies in her stomach. She had felt so silly and she felt even sillier today realizing that it still had the butterflies' effect on her.

"Talk to you soon."

"Ok." The man answered and they both hung up.

Regina didn't put her phone down. Instead she dialed her mother's number. After a few ringing Cora answered.

"Good afternoon dear."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon mother."

"Can you tell me as to when you will arrive exactly?"

"About that…"

"Regina don't you dare tell me you're cancelling…"

"I am not cancelling!" Regina cut her.

"Good then."

"I'm calling to tell you that Henry will arrive tonight but I –since I have some extra work to take care of- will arrive tomorrow."

"Could you have not taken care of that work earlier?!"

Regina bit her tongue and forced a smile.

"He will arrive by bus. I'll text you the exact time at which he will arrive."

"The bus? Me alive, my grandson –flesh and blood- will not take the bus!"

"I promise you'll get a beautiful eulogy."

And on that note she hung up. Just as she did so, Henry came downstairs, his PJs on.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Regina asked softly.

He shrugged.

"Hey. Come here." She said sitting on the couch.

Henry followed her move and sat next to her.

"I talked to David and he had an idea." The boy's eyes looked at her curiously. "He said that –if you want- you could take the bus…I'll still have to work tonight and I will join you tomorrow but you could go…tonight as planned."

"Really? Take the bus, alone? Like a big boy?"

Regina chuckled.

"Yes like a big boy. But only if you're ok with it."

"I am. Thanks mom." He said jumping on her to hug her.

"You welcome sweetheart." She said ruffling his hair.

.::.::.

They arrived at the station an hour later. Since his bag had been already packed, Regina only gave him something to eat and reminded him of the instructions. Getting in the bus, not talking to strangers, waiting to see his grandmother. To be honest, Regina was probably more stressed than he was.

They arrived in front of the bus and put Henry's bag in the luggage compartment. The boy still had his bag pack on with an I-pod and headphones, his console and comic books. He also had a snack for the road. The air was getting chillier. Regina bent down a little to close his jacket.

"You're all set?"

"Mm!" He nodded.

"You're not too cold? Do you want my scarf?"

Henry eyed her with her red and purple flowered scarf. She chuckled.

"Alright."

"The bus is going to leave, Ma'am." The controller said.

"Ok. I love you cutie patooti, you know that?"

"I love you too mom."

"Tell your grandmother to call me as soon as she gets you."

He nodded. She got on the bus and stopped by the driver.

"He is unaccompanied."

"Oh. Of course. You can sit here." He told Henry pointed at the seat just next to the door.

The boy nodded and went to seat.

"My mother will pick him up."

"Alright. Don't you worry madam."

Regina smiled. She turned to look at Henry.

"Bye baby."

"Bye mom." He answered smiling.

She got off the bus and on the sidewalk. She watched the doors of the bus closing and waved at her son. He answered with a smile. She blew a kiss at him that he caught with his hand and then he put his hand on his cheek. She chuckled. 'I love you' she mouthed before the bus pulled off into the street.

.::.::.

Regina was exhausted. There were no one left at the office. She had just finished reading the book and it was good. It was very good. It was by an author she had never heard of before: Anton Tiny. She also had worked on a cover idea and on a summary: how to make the book appealing for buyers? The usual. Only most times, she -at least- had a week to figure out this details not two days. At least there was one good thing about not leaving tonight –she could have one last night of peace before seeing her mother.

Cora had called her two hours ago to tell her that Henry was safe and sound and had also added something about never making her go to a bus station ever again. Regina had laughed at the sound of Henry's laugh through the line.

Regina was getting ready to leave. She had made her planning for tomorrow. The calls she would have to make in order to get the book ready as Jefferson asked. It was not going to be easy. Not everyone would be pleased to be working the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. She could already hear Victor Whale, the one in charge of the covers, telling her to go to hell and that he had a turkey to buy.

Suddenly her office phone started ringing. She picked up, frowning.

"Hello."

"Miss Mills. It's Will."

"Oh Will. What can I do for you?"

"There's somebody claiming to know you in the hallway."

"I'm not claiming anything! I know her."

Regina smiled as she recognized the voice.

"The office is closed sir. You're lucky I even called her." Will answered.

"It's alright Will. I know him."

"But I didn't even tell you his name."

"No need. Send him up please."

"Alright Miss Mills."

Regina hung up and chuckled. She couldn't believe he was here. After a few minutes David arrived in front of her office. She smiled as he entered.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi!"

She stood up and walked towards him. She gave him a kiss.

"That security guard almost had me handcuffed." He said as they parted.

She laughed.

"I didn't know you would show up. I would have told him."

"Well," he started putting his hands on her hips pushing her against the desk. "I thought I'd surprise you."

Regina bit her lower lip seductively. David leaned and grabbed her mouth into a soft kiss. Regina closed her eyes leaning against him. She put her hands under his elbows.

She parted her lips and his tongue met hers. The kiss got more and more heated. The brunette slid her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. She groaned as she felt his manhood against her hips.

"God!" David mumbled in her mouth.

She chuckled parting a bit. David pushed her more against the desk, bending her over.

"David." Regina tried but he pulled her into another kiss. "D…David."

She chuckled at his frustrated look.

"We can't do that here." She said.

"Can't we?!" The man said smirking.

He got down on his knees, his hands sliding on her figure. The brunette swallowed hard. David rolled the bottom of her skirt up to the waist band. His hands started stroking her ass through her tights.

Regina's head tilted as she bit her lower lip. David slipped his fingers under her panties pulling them down along with her tights. He looked up at her and she locked her eyes with his. They were filled with lust and she felt her crotch getting wet. She jumped a bit, a small but very erotic moan exiting her lip when she felt a hot tongue tickling her entrance.

"God!" She said throwing her head back.

She grabbed his head putting him closer. She slid her leg up and put it over his shoulder. David entered her with two fingers inside her. He thrust in and out slowly at first but then faster. Her breathing accelerated in rhythm and he brought his tongue against her clitoris. It didn't take long before she tightened around his fingers, hitting her climax.

David got out from under her skirt and smirked. Regina licked her lips. He got up and kissed her.

"What do you say we spend one last night before you abandon me for two days?"

She chuckled and nodded. She bent down to put her undergarments back up and got herself together.

"Let me grab my purse."

She did as she said and they both left her office and headed towards her apartment. She hadn't even opened her door yet that David was already all over her, pressing his body against her back and putting wet kisses on her neck.

She chuckled trying desperately to open the door. She finally succeeded and she found herself being pinned against the wall next to the front door. David slammed the door shut and immediately attacked her mouth. Regina got out of her pumps and took off her trench and scarf. He did the same with his jacket, lips still locked on hers. She unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. They parted for a second and David lost himself into the birth of her breasts. She didn't remember them being so full and -sensitive. She thought as he grabbed one of her boob, making her jump slightly.

"You're alright?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile, pulling him closer. She took his shirt off and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom!" She groaned.

David wasn't slow to hop in and he slid his arm under her thighs and held her like a bride. He went towards the stairs and climbed them towards the master bedroom. He was grateful to see that the door was open. He didn't think for a second and put her on the bed before climbing on top of her.

"I want you." He said in a husky voice which made Regina's stomach do things.

She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. She slid her hand into his boxer and grabbed his manhood. She looked at him, lust filling her eyes. She stroke it slowly, deliciously and he groaned and moaned and groaned again.

"God Regina!" He said kissing her. "I need you now."

The brunette smirked. She left his penis and took off her skirt and panties along her thighs. David did the same with his jeans and boxers. He placed himself at her entrance and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust inside her and she let out a cry.

"Oh David." She said biting his shoulder.

The thrusting became faster and faster. Regina rolled her hips along with his movements. They rocked together until they both came and fell on the bed –exhausted.

.::.::.

She woke up early in the morning. She needed to be done with the book in order to finally head to her mother's before the latter called her 'an ungrateful child'.

Regina took a quick shower and changed into a grey pencil skirt and a matching vest with a white blouse underneath. She stopped by the sink and put her hands on it. She was feeling a little sick this morning, feeling like she could throw up at any time. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was probably just tired. The late night at the office and –the sex... She smiled.

She got out of the bathroom and her smile grew wider at the sight of David still asleep on her bed. He was half covered by the sheets, his right buttock exposed. She couldn't help but bit her bottom lip.

She walked towards the bed and chastely replaced the covers. He moved a little bit and turned to look at her through sleepy eyes.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"Hello." She said smiling and sat down on the bed, next to him.

He yawned and rose a bit. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked brushing her lips with his.

"You looked so cute. And it's still early." She said pointing at the clock on the bedside table.

He looked at it.

"You have to head to work?"

She nodded.

"Duty calls!"

He chuckled.

"Will I see you before you leave?"

"I don't think so. As soon as I'm done, I'm heading to the beach." She said chuckling.

He smiled.

"Alright.".

"There's a spare key on the table next to the front door. I'll leave it for you so you can take your time."

"Are you giving me the key to your home Regina Mills?!"

"Maybe." She answered grinning.

He stroked her cheek and she leaned under the touch. She found herself loosing herself into his blue eyes and for half a second she thought about staying here and spend the day cuddling in bed with him. She chuckled lightly shaking her head.

"What is it?" David asked.

"You're keeping me from going to work." She said.

"Am I?!" He said kissing her softly. "Then don't fight it and stay."

She smiled against his mouth.

"I can't. No seriously. I have to go." She said standing up. "You're going to have to make the bed." She said smirking as she put her pumps on.

David fell on his elbows watching her, humming.

"Have a good Thanksgiving, baby."

"You too. Don't eat too much turkey." She teased.

"You're going to have to say that to my mother."

Regina chuckled. She had heard a lot about his mother. Ruth. That was her name. She seemed like a nice and gentle woman. She wondered if she'd ever meet her. She certainly wished her relation with David would become serious enough for her to meet his mother and vice-versa…Or maybe not vice-versa. She chuckled. She would not have David meet Cora anytime soon.

She kissed him one last time before finally leaving for the office.

.::.::.

Everything went surprisingly well at the office. Regina realized that when less employees were present, those remaining were more helpful.

She was able to get everything ready by two o'clock to Jefferson's liking. After he hugged her and said how grateful he was and everything, Regina could finally get in her car to head to Bridgehampton.

Once she closed her door she sighed. She was feeling really tired. She knew she had a late night but it wasn't a first. She wasn't the kind of girl to feel a sudden fatigue like that in the middle of the day. She guessed she would just crash at soon as she arrived which should be soon since she didn't have to stop by her apartment as she had already taken her travel bag.

Unfortunately, there was a lot of traffic on the road and her hopes of arriving in two hours tops disappeared slowly. She finally arrived in front of the big Mills mansion around six thirty, completely exhausted and with her back aching.

She sighed as she got out of her Mercedes to call her mother through the interphone. After a few seconds, Cora answered.

"Yes?"

"It's me, mother." Regina said.

"Oh you're here dear. You could have warned me of your arrival." Cora reproached her.

"You invited me, remember." She sighed. "Could you open the gate please?"

There was no answer but the gate opened itself.

"Thank you!" Regina answered condescending through the interphone before getting back into the car.

This holidays were going to be exhausting.

She parked her car in the driveway and took her bag and purse before getting out of the car. She closed the door and headed to the front door. Before she knocked on the door, it opened itself and a young boy with brown hair appeared on the other side.

"Mom!" Henry said with a big smile before throwing himself into her arms.

The brunette chuckled.

"Hi baby! How are you sweetheart?" She asked as they parted.

"Good. I made some cookies with grandma."

"Did you?!" Regina said raising her eyebrow as she eyed her mother who stepped into the hallway.

"Can you believe that she had never made those before?!" The boy said.

"Oh yes baby! I can!" She said chuckling. "Hello mother." Regina said embracing Cora.

"Hello Regina. How was your trip, dear?"

"Exhausting. I'm going to get my things in my room." Regina said.

"And after you're going to try my cookies?" Henry asked.

"Of course. I'm coming back in a second." She said putting a kiss on his head.

She got upstairs towards her old bedroom. She smiled as she stepped inside. It hadn't change a bit. Her father bought this mansion when she was 6 years old. They would come here every summer since then. When her father retired from being a real estate agent, he came to live here with Cora and gave Regina the apartment she was currently living in.

He died five years ago and it had been hard for her. She was grateful she had her son because without him, she wasn't sure she would have been able to make it.

Cora also had had a bad time dealing with her husband's death. She would of course never admit it. She loved the man, in her own ways –like she loved her daughter. She knew that her life would have turned out miserably if it hadn't been for Henry Sr.'s good and passionate heart.

When they met she was a waitress struggling to pay the bills her father kept accumulating. She was just eighteen and he was twenty-four. For him, it was love at first sight. For her, love came a little later but it was there. They were happy. That, Regina was certain of it.

The brunette stopped by the chest of drawers and looked at a picture of her and her father by the beach. She smiled. She turned towards the bed and put her bag and purse on it.

"Mom! You're coming?" She heard from downstairs.

She laughed.

"On my way!" She responded before heading towards the kitchen.

"What do we got here?" She asked stepping into the room.

"Here." Henry said handing her a plate full of chocolate chips cookies.

She took one and took a bite. Henry and Cora both looked at her, waiting for her verdict. She smiled.

"It's delicious." She said finally.

"Yeah!" Henry said taking his grandmother's hand to high-five it. The woman looked at him surprised which caused Regina to laugh.

"Come on, let's set the table and eat and we'll have your delicious cookies for dessert."

Henry nodded vigorously.

.::.::.

After their dinner, they stayed on the porch to chat. It was a lovely night and they had a lot of fun with Henry. Around eight thirty Regina, tired left with Henry to tuck him in. They kissed Cora goodnight and headed upstairs.

"You go get your toothbrush." Regina said to him once they stopped in front of Henry's door.

"Already in the bathroom."

"Ok. I'll join you in a second."

The boy nodded and went to the bathroom. Regina stopped by her room and took her toiletry kit. She joined Henry who was already brushing his teeth. She ruffled his hair smiling before putting her case on the sink. She took her toothbrush and toothpaste.

After the two of them finished brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Regina went to tuck Henry in. She sat on the bed next to him and stroke his head.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Tiring but I'm glad it's over and I got to be with you for Thanksgiving." She said kissing his forehead.

He smiled.

"I'm glad you're here too. Did you see David before leaving?"

"As a matter of fact: yes I did. Last night."

"I like him." Henry said smiling after a small pause. "He makes you happy. And he loves dogs."

Regina didn't know what to say. She looked down at her boy and simply hugged him.

"I love you baby."

"Me too mom."

"Here. Close your eyes." She said parting to stand up.

The boy nodded and rolled on his side, closing his eyes. Regina pulled the covers up and kissed his forehead. She went out of the room, and switched the light off before closing the door.

"Already asleep?"

Regina jumped and turned to see her mother.

"Lord! You scared me." She sighed. "No. Not yet.

"He is a good kid. He has debatable manners but he is a good kid."

"Thank you mother!" Regina said with irony. "I'm going to sleep I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cora nodded.

"Good night Regina."

"Good night mother." The brunette said entering her room.

She immediately changed into her pajamas and got on the bed. She turned the light on and grabbed her purse. She took her phone. She had two new messages. She opened the first one. It was Tink.

'_Jeff told me that he had you work today. Don't worry he is going to be scolded. Have a nice Thanksgiving sweetie. Love, Tink._'

Regina smiled. She immediately replied.

'_Glad you've got my back. Have a nice holiday yourself. See you on Monday._'

The second message she got was from David. Her smile instantly grew wider and she started blushing.

'_I made your bed._'

And there was a picture attached to the content. She chuckled. It was a picture of her bed perfectly put together.

'_Good job._' She replied.

It only took a second before she received another text from David.

'_I miss you already. You've got me hooked._'

Regina bit a lower lip.

'_I miss you too._'

'_What are you doing?_'

'_I'm on my bed. Resting._'

'_You're naked?!_'

The brunette laughed.

'_No, I am not. Fully dressed._' She added a wink smiley.

'_Tease! How is the boy?_'

'_Good. He is in his bedroom. He might be asleep by now._'

'_And your mother?_'

'_Still dear old Cora._'

'_If she bothers you, my phone's always on._'

The brunette smiled.

'_I'll keep that in mind._'

'_Sweet dreams baby. I know I will._'

'_I think I will too. Talk to you soon._' She said before putting her phone on the bedside table along with her purse.

She put the covers up and turned the light off. She lied on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. How are you guys doing?**

**I thought it would take me much more time to publish this chapter but hell: we're not going to complain.**

**I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review, telling me what you think.**

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 3

Regina woke up with a start around seven in the morning. She had had a very bad night filled with nightmares she couldn't even remember and the urge to go to the bathroom for what looked like every two hours. And this morning was no difference. She rushed out of the bed and ran over to the bathroom, feeling pressure on her bladder.

She stood up from the toilet and flushed it before going over the sink. The brunette brought a hand to her head because as if that wasn't enough, she had a steady dull ache on both sides of her skull. She yawned, stroking her face softly.

Regina opened the cabinet to look for some aspirin and cursed under her breath as she couldn't get her hand on any. She sighed. She turned on the water and splashed some warm water on her face hoping that it would ease the ache. She got out of the bathroom and stopped by Henry's room to check on him. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of her boy loudly snoring on his bed. She arranged the covers on him careful not to wake him and got out.

She arrived in the kitchen where her mother was sat, a coffee in her hand and the paper in the other.

"Good morning, dear." The woman said without looking up.

"Hello!" Regina muffled in a yawn.

"Dear, cover your mouth!"

Regina rolled her eyes. She grabbed a mug and put water inside the kettle.

"No coffee?!" Cora noticed. "What's getting into you?"

"Nothing. Just having a really bad headache, thought coffee might not be the best idea." She took a tea bag and put it in the mug. "By the way, I'm going to head to the drugstore to get some aspirin because it doesn't seem like it's going to get better.

Regina poured the water into the mug and sat by the table. She leaned on the chair, closing her eyes as she brought the mug to her lips. She let the liquid roll down her throat. It felt good. She reopened her eyes to look at her mother.

"So, what have you planned out for today?" Regina asked.

"Just a small party with some friends."

"Friends?!" Regina repeated frowning.

"You heard quite well dear."

The brunette sighed.

"So this is Thanksgiving with people I don't even know. Great!"

"If you bothered dropping by from time to time instead of waiting for me to beg you to visit, you would know them."

"I'm busy mother."

"Of course, dear."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek. It was outstanding how her mother had the power to always make her feel guilty. It wasn't her fault if she didn't come often. She was indeed busy. With work and Henry…Plus Cora and she would always end up fighting so what was the point really?

She finished her tea and put the mug into the dish washer.

"I'm going to go to the pharmacy. If Henry wakes up, he takes milk for breakfast and he can have two of last night's cookies but no more."

"I know how to take care of my grandson. I've raised a child before."

"My point exactly." Regina said pursing her lips.

She ignored her mother's glare and got upstairs.

.::.::.

After having taken a nice hot shower and having changed into a cream sweater and a pair of jeans with some brown boots, Regina went to the drugstore. The brunette walked towards the counter.

"Good morning." The lady said smiling.

"Good morning." Regina answered.

"What can I get you?"

"Well, I've been having headaches lately. Very strong and intrusive headaches. I'm feeling better now but I'm afraid it will come back and it's Thanksgiving."

The pharmacist smiled at her.

"I'm also feeling a bit nauseous not to mention I'm pretty much as tired before and after I get some sleep." Regina added.

Since she was already there, let's put everything onto the table

"Nobody says it but, pregnancy can be a bitch sometimes." The woman said grinning.

"No!" Regina said chuckling. "I'm not pregnant. I'm just…"

Regina's eyes widened.

"I mean…I."

She was late. Three days late. It wasn't much but she was never late. She never ever got late in her entire life. Since she was twelve she was as regular as a clockwork.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I am…Oh my God!" She said as it finally hit her.

She brought a hand to her mouth feeling the panic overtaking her body.

"Look," The pharmacist said trying to reassure her. "Why don't I give you a pregnancy test?! If the test is negative, well it's probably just stress that is causing you the headaches and with some aspirin, it should disappear. If it's positive, well…headaches and nausea are common symptoms of pregnancy. You can't take aspirin, it's not advised for the fetus, so just take some rest and it should be alright."

Regina nodded.

"Ok. I'm going to get you what you need."

Regina leaned on the counter. How could she be pregnant? She didn't want to. She wasn't sure she was ready to go through that again. She loved her son with her whole heart but she had been alone and it was hard. And David… He'll probably run away the second she will tell him. They've only been dating for a little more than a month and…Everything felt so wrong –so rushed.

She was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She grabbed it absently. It was a text from David.

'_Hello beautiful. Hope you had a great night. I miss you._'

Regina suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Here is…" The pharmacist started coming back.

"Bathroom." Regina mumbled putting a hand to cover her mouth.

"In the back. Second door."

The brunette ran towards the back. She opened the bathroom's door and immediately emptied her stomach into the toilet.

.::.::.

When she arrived back at the mansion, there was three vans in the garden. Regina sighed. So much for 'just a small party.' She got out of the car and put the bags of medicine into her purse as she walked inside.

"Regina, dear. You're here."

"I am." Regina answered trying her best to be as transparent as possible.

Surprisingly…Not so surprisingly, Cora didn't notice that her daughter was on the verge of tears and for a second Regina felt grateful her mother had such a bad maternal instinct.

"The flowers in the living room, please." Cora motioned to some guy.

"You do know that Thanksgiving is supposed to be a family holiday, not a reason to invite a bunch of strangers you don't even like."

"It's called socializing. You would know if you hadn't wasted your potential by…"

"By what?!" Regina bit feeling like shouting. "You know what." She took a breath. "Where's Henry?"

"Taking his breakfast."

Regina left Cora and went to the kitchen where a bunch of caterers were setting plates on the table, ignoring completely her ten year old who was eating his food on his knees.

"Hey baby." She said going to him.

"Hi mom." The boy said with a smile and mouthful with cookies.

"Here." She said taking his bowl and the cookie and putting everything in the trash bin but the bowl that she put in the dishwasher. "What do you say we go grab some pumpkin bread and a hot cocoa with cinnamon on top at the bakery and then go eat by the beach?"

"I'll go put some clothes on." Henry said running upstairs.

Regina chuckled. Henry had always managed to make her smile. No matter what or how sad she was, he would always make her smile.

"This is a cute kid, you have here." Somebody said behind her.

She turned and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Sorry we're taking all the room but we've got a lot to do."

"Yes. I know my mother." Regina answered knowingly.

"I'm Ingrid."

"Regina." The brunette answered smiling. "I have to go." She said pointing at the stairs. "I have to honor my promise."

The blonde girl smiled and nodded. Regina went towards the stairs and started climbing them.

"Oh Regina?!" Cora's voice called.

"Not now, mother. I'm unavailable until that damn party starts. Sorry." She shouted the last word as she had hit the last stair.

She went to her room and sat on her bed. She took the bag of medicine out of her purse and grabbed the pregnancy test's box. She stared at it for who knows how long. Should she take it now? What was she going to do? She sighed rubbing her forehead with her palm. A baby?!

"Mom." She heard Henry say as he knocked.

She stood up and put the test, the aspirin and the bag into one of the drawers. She composed herself not to set her son off and took her purse before opening the door.

"Hey. Ready?!"

"Mhm."

"Let's go then."

.::.::.

They arrived at the beach after a few minutes, each with a slice of pumpkin pie and a hot chocolate for Henry. There was a lot of people at the bakery but much less than she would have expected for Thanksgiving but that was good for her.

"Here." Henry said pointing at a spot where there was some sun.

Regina smiled.

"There it will be."

They sat on the sand. Regina crossed her legs and put the bag with their food on the sand. She gave Henry his hot cocoa. He mumbled a thank you before bringing the cup to his mouth.

"Is it good?" Regina asked.

"Delicious. But Granny's are the best."

The brunette chuckled. Granny sure did know how to sell some hot cocoas, especially with the atrocious amount of whipped cream that seemed to only be reserved to her son.

"Could you take me for some this week?" Henry asked.

"We'll see." Regina said kissing his head.

The boy grinned.

She turned her attention towards the sea. It was beautiful. She remembered running around with her dad when she was just a little girl and she also remembered doing the same thing with Henry. Her mind drifted slowly towards David. She imagined them, coming here together. Just the two of them.

"You're ok mom?" Henry asked.

She looked at him and grinned.

"I am baby. Don't worry."

"You're missing David, aren't you?"

She chuckled.

"Yes…A little bit."

"I miss him as well. Maybe next time he can come."

"Maybe baby. Maybe."

She closed her eyes and leaned on her hands. She felt Henry snuggling against her and she grinned, swallowing the tears that were threatening to come. She gently wrapped an arm around him.

"I love you."

"Love you too mom."

They ate together, chatting and laughing and after, they started playing Henry's favorite game when he was a kid: writing on the sand before the water erased it. Overall, Regina had managed to forget about the possible pregnancy and everything that it would involve, and have fun.

Of course when they headed back to the mansion, everything came back. So she busied herself. She tried to distract herself –unsuccessfully. Finally the time for the party arrived and soon Regina was being surrounded by doctors, CEOs, etc., faking a smile and trying to pay attention to what they were saying. It wasn't that she didn't care, she was just not in the mood.

Henry, on the contrary, was looking like he was having a blast. He was playing in the gardens with the other kids. She grinned at the sight of her son in a black suit running around not caring one bit about dirtying himself up. She wished she could be so careless but with her white dress…That might not be the best idea. She chuckled to herself.

"Regina, dear." She heard Cora behind her.

She turned to look at her and saw that she was accompanied by a man. The brunette frowned suspiciously.

"Mother." She said simply.

"May I introduce you to Robin Locksley?!"

The man in question extended his hand and she took it to shake it. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you…"

'British'. Regina thought as she heard his accent.

"My lovely daughter. Regina." Cora said.

She was setting her up. Regina realized. The brunette bit the inside of her cheek and faked a smile. The only times her mother was complimenting her was to set her up or to make others jealous.

"I leave you two to talk." Cora said but before leaving she stopped next to Regina and whispered. "Do not embarrass me."

Regina's fake smile grew wider her gaze still locked on Robin. They stood there, in a very awkward silent for about a few minutes before he finally decided to break the ice.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked. "Champagne?!" He proposed taking two glasses from the waiter.

Regina smiled and took the one he offered her. She took a sip but immediately spat it back. She brought a hand to her mouth to wipe it.

"I…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I…" She looked at him trying to compose herself and put her fake smile back on but she failed miserably. "I…I have to go." She said giving him back the glass and leaving the room.

She opened the first door she could find and rushed inside. It was her father's office. She closed the door behind her and went to sit on the chair. She buried her head in her arms as she felt heavy tears rolling down her cheeks. She stayed there, crying. Crying again and again, her heart tightening in her chest. It was just too much. She just didn't know what to do and as if that wasn't enough, she had been ignoring David's messages all day long.

"Can I come in?" Somebody asked from the door.

She raised her head and met Robin Locksley's gaze. She threw her head back.

"Here so I can embarrass myself more?!" She said.

He smiled. He walked over towards her and sat on the desk, next to her.

"How long have you known?"

Regina locked her gaze with his.

"I –don't know. I mean…I haven't taken the test yet."

There was a small pause then he continued.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've been dating this man. And he is perfect and nice and my son loves him. Everything is perfect the way it is and –" She closed her eyes and reopened them shortly afterwards. "I'm scared that being pregnant might blow everything up. I've done that before, raising a kid on my own. And as much as having Henry was the best thing to ever happen to me…I don't think I'm ready to do it all over again."

"What makes you think that this man –the father. What makes you think he will run away?"

"I don't know. We've only met two months ago and started dating a month after that. I don't want him to feel like I'm trapping him."

"You know: hearing you talking about him –he seems like a good guy. Why don't you give him a chance? He might surprise you. "

"What are you a shrink?!" She said smiling.

He chuckled.

"Take the test. Not now but tonight. When this whole party will be over and that everyone will get home. You take the test. At least you'll know. For all you know –you might not even be pregnant but if you are…Tell him."

"Why are you so nice? You don't even know me and I basically dumped you before we even started dating."

He laughed again. He extended his hand and she took it standing up. They walked towards the door and back to the party.

"For the record: I am already seeing someone as well." He whispered in her ears.

She frowned and looked at him. He sighed.

"Her name is Marian but my parents-" He pointed discreetly at a couple talking with Cora. "Let's just say that we are coming from different backgrounds."

Regina raised her brows, knowingly.

"I've been there." She said looking at her mother.

Cora looked over at her and a satisfying smile spread on her face. Regina realized that she was still holding Robin's hand. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take my hand back." She said smiling at him. "Or else, I'll never hear the end of it." She said eyeing her mother.

"Right!" Robin said releasing his grip.

"Good luck with Marian." Regina said.

"And good luck with…" He frowned.

"David. His name is David."

.::.::.

Cora's party was finally over and the last guests had left. The caterers were all busy getting their kitchen utensils back to their vans. Regina was with Henry in his room while Cora was doing –her thing.

"So. Did you have fun?"

Henry nodded with a smile.

"It was cool. I made some new friends."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Ava and Nicholas."

Regina grinned.

"I'm glad you had fun. Come here." She said patting the bed.

Henry jumped on the bed.

"You look nice in a suit." Regina said untying his tie and taking it off.

He chuckled.

"Thanks."

He started yawning.

"Come on. Go brush your teeth and get into your PJs."

The boy nodded and executed himself. Once he was ready, Regina tucked him in and stayed until he fell asleep. She just needed to be next to her son. After she went downstairs and found her mother being all authoritative at one of the caterer.

"Is everything alright?" The brunette asked, jumping into the conversation.

"You can go." Cora said to the man, bitterly.

She sighed.

"Yes, dear. Is Henry asleep?"

"Yes he is. He had fun today."

"See –it wasn't that bad to spend Thanksgiving with your mother."

"Well with her and thirty people I didn't know but…" She tried a smile. "I'm not here to fight. It could have been worst." She said finally. "And I'm glad Henry had fun. That's what matters."

"And you dear?! I saw you with Robin Locksley –coming out of the office."

"About that. I want you to stop trying to set me up with all your friends' sons. I can find a man on my own, I don't need your help."

"Regina, dear. Please." Cora started.

"No mother." Regina cut her. "There is no arguments necessary. I'm not dating Robin Locksley –I never will. And as for my love life. It is mine." She sighed and looked at her mother. "I met someone. Two months ago. I don't know if it will last or whatever but I care about him and I feel like it could go somewhere. And before you ask –sorry to disappoint you but no, he isn't rich or whatever. He is just a normal guy. A normal and great guy who happens to be great with my son. I like him. So please –stop! Just stop."

The brunette sighed and rubbed her face.

"I'm going to sleep now and get off this dress." She said pulling the bottom of the said dress. "Goodnight mother."

She climbed the stairs and arrived in her room. She closed the door and immediately unzipped her dress which fell on the floor. She got out of her pumps and got on the bed. She grabbed her phone on the table and dialed David's number. She took a deep breath as the ringing started. (…) Voicemail. She sighed closing her eyes. '_Hey David here, you know what to do._'

"Hey David, it's me. I know I haven't been answering to your messages all day long…I'm sorry. It's just that I've been busy. Anyway. Happy Thanksgiving." She smiled. "It's all about being thankful isn't it? Well I'm thankful for my amazing son and my friends –even my mother. But for the past two months my life became a little brighter so here I go: I'm thankful for you being in my life and I lo-' She sighed and chuckled. 'I should probably wait to face you to say that but… I love you and I miss you. Please, call me back.'

She hung up the phone and fell on her bed.

.::.::.

It had been twenty minutes and she was sat on the toilet, holding the test's box and unable to open it. She heard someone knocking on the door.

"Regina. You've been in there forever. Are you alright dear?"

"Yes mother. I'm fine. I think." She whispered the last word.

There was no answer so Regina assumed that Cora had left. She took a deep breath and finally opened the box. 'Let's get this over with.' She stood up and she lifted the toilet's lid pulling her pajama shorts and panties down to her ankles with the other hand. She sat down.

She took the test and the instruction booklet. 'Two bars = yes, one = no and you just have to pee on the stick –piece of cake.' She told herself. She closed her eyes and put the stick between her legs. After a few seconds she started peeing. Once it was done, she stood up, flushed the toilet and put her clothes back on. She set the test on the sink, washed her hands and waited. Between two and three minutes.

The brunette watched her hands and started pacing around the bathroom, stretching her hands, rubbing them. She closed her eyes and soon realized that she was counting the seconds in her head. She sighed. She looked at her watch. Not even one minute had passed.

She surprised herself into thinking about what it would be like to have another kid –but this time she didn't think about what could go wrong. No. She thought about what Robin told her. What if she was pregnant and David was thrilled. She would have a baby. She would be a mom again for the second time and Henry would have a little brother or a little sister.

After a few moments she looked back down at her watch. Three minutes. She took the test, eyes closed. 'Ok. Come on.' She took a deep breath and opened them. She looked down. Two bars.

She hadn't realized she was crying until she saw her reflection in the mirror. She was pregnant. She was pregnant! She was scared. Hell yeah, she was terrified but in her heart she felt happiness. It was not crazy happiness because there were still some things to handle –like telling the father…A grin spread on her face. She was pregnant. She was going to have another baby.

She was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Here is a new chapter. **

**I think I've never written a chapter this long.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 4

On Friday morning, Regina and Henry both left the Hamptons to go back to New York. After saying goodbye to Cora, they hit the road. During the entire drive, Regina was half listening to Henry, half checking on her phone. She hadn't heard from David since she left him that message and she felt her heart tightening in her chest every time she faced the empty screen of the device.

Regina raised her head and looked at the rear-view to see her son yawning. She grinned.

"You can sleep baby. I'll wake you up once we arrive."

The boy muffled an 'ok' and leaned his head on the seat, closing his eyes. The roads were clear. There wasn't a lot of traffic which allowed Regina to drive peacefully and arrive in New York in a fair amount of time.

When she arrived in her parking lot, Henry slowly woke up.

"Are you up?!" She said opening his door.

"Yes." He said stretching.

He grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. Regina grabbed the two travel bags and her purse and they both headed towards the stairs.

"I can't wait to see David!" Henry exclaimed as the door closed. "Do you think we could go to the shelter? I'll get to play with the dogs."

Regina tried her best to hide her insecurity as she checked her phone once again. She looked down at her son and smiled.

"Honey," She started. "I don't even know if David is at the shelter. He could still be at his mother's."

"Can't you call him and ask?"

"Henry!" Regina scolded a bit.

"Alright," The boy finally said looking at his shoes.

Regina sighed as they arrived in front of her apartment's door. She searched her purse for the keys and pulled them out. She unlocked the door and moved aside to let Henry enter. She followed him.

"David!" She heard Henry shouted.

She looked up in shock and looked at David appearing from the living room as Henry ran and literally jumped on him. After a few seconds of hugging, the two boys parted and the blonde one looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey!" He said.

"I…I didn't expect to see you…I…"

David chuckled. He walked towards her.

"You gave me the keys so I thought I'd surprise you. Are you?" He said putting his hands on her hips and bringing her closer to him. "Surprised?"

Regina's heart was beating so fast it was insane. She bit her lower lip and smiled before she nodded.

"That I am."

David laughed and pulled her into a hug to which she immediately responded. They parted a bit and David slowly kissed her. It was soft and it felt good. She hadn't realized how much she needed that; to just be in his arms and feel safe.

"Yew!" They heard and they parted chuckling.

"Sorry kid!" David said.

Regina smiled as she finally closed the door of her apartment.

"Why don't you go unpack your bag while I'm making you –let's see…" she said faking thinking, "an apple pie?"

Henry's eyes widened.

"I'm on my way." Henry said as he took his bag from his mom.

"Can you put that on my bed?" Regina asked him showing him her own bag.

The boy nodded, took it and went upstairs.

Regina laughed.

"I'm taking your apple pies are epic!" David whispered in her ear.

"Oh, you have no idea." She answered flirting back.

The shelter owner smiled. They headed towards the kitchen where Regina washed her hands. She opened the fridge to take what she needed for the pie.

"Can you grab me the flour?" She asked. "It's in the cupboard on your left."

"Sure."

Regina set all the ingredients on the counter.

"So," she started, giving David her back as she took a bowl. "Did you…Did you receive my message?" She asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You mean the one where you said that you loved me?!"

The brunette almost broke the egg she was holding as she felt David's breath on her neck. She hadn't even heard him coming closer. The blonde-haired man chuckled and put the flour on the counter next to her. He put his hands on her hips and turned her so she could look at him.

"I did receive it." He said smirking.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek.

"And?" She asked.

David's hands slowly ran up her body until they reached her arms and then her face. He cupped it between his palms.

"Let's see…" He bent over her a bit and once he was close enough so she could feel his breath against her face, he said –looking at her in the eyes. "I love you too."

Regina closed her eyes and instantly felt relieved. She felt tears coming in her eyes and she smiled. She looked back at him and they kissed each other. It wasn't hot or steamy –it was right. It felt like they had reached a point in their relationship where all they needed was the other. They parted and the brunette's smile grew wider.

"I was worried since I didn't hear from you since…"

"I like messing with you."

She chuckled.

"I see that." She went up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ears, seductively. "Payback's a bitch."

David laughed and she went back to making the paste for the pie. The shelter owner went on her side and helped her. She looked at him with a smile.

"I can hear you thinking," David said eyeing her.

She chuckled and looked down at the bowl as she stirred the batter with a whisk.

"I have something to tell you," She said. "Something…important."

David frowned as he took the apples and went over to the sink to wash them.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you tonight. Once Henry is asleep."

"Alright," He said coming back next to her.

He took a peeler but before starting peeling the apples, he planted a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled. Maybe Robin Locksley was right. Maybe everything was going to be alright.

.::.::.

The air was cool and it was a sunny day. After eating their slices of pie –which was, according to David, exquisite- they decided to go to Central Park. Henry loved it there and ever since he was born, Regina would come here with him so he could enjoy the nature.

Regina stood watching her son feeding the ducks, a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" David asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

She turned to look at him and kissed him.

"Come, let's go sit."

The brunette took the hand he was offering and they went to sit on the grass, on a spot where the sun wasn't too aggressive. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against David while he put a hand around her shoulders.

"Look mom!" Henry said pointing at two swans dancing.

"You want to take a picture?" She asked taking her phone out of her pocket.

The boy nodded and ran towards her to take the phone. He went back by the lake and took some pictures.

"Can I keep it in case there are other things I want to take pictures of?"

"Sure honey." Regina answered smiling.

"Cool!" The boy said going back to observe the water birds.

"You have a great kid." David said to her. "He is so full of life."

She chuckled.

"Tell me about it. He was already jumping around in my belly."

David laughed.

"I can totally believe that." He said.

They stayed silent for a moment until David spoke again.

"You've never told me about his father. I know he…is dead but…"

Regina smiled softly as she sat up to look at him.

-"He was a good guy. With him, I felt like I could climb a mountain. He had that ability to make everything look like an adventure."

David grinned as he brought his hand to put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"We met when I was twenty at a riding school. When I was younger I used to ride horses."

David's eyes widened in surprise. She chuckled.

"Yep. I used to ride. But I stopped because my mother wanted me to focus on my studies. Anyway. I was in law school and I hated it so I used to go there to –you know- unwind, and I met him." She grinned. "We became friends and he invited me to get a coffee. And after a few weeks we fell in love."

"He seems like a great guy."

"Yes. I miss him every day but now I have you," She said. "And I love you."

"I could listen to you say that to me all the time," He whispered against her mouth.

She chuckled.

"But I miss the friend."

"I understand."

"What about you?" She asked changing the subject, as she felt like she was getting a bit emotional.

David raised a brow.

"Any old lovers you'd like to talk to me about?"

He smiled.

"Not many quite frankly. I had this serious relationship with a girl named Katherine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. We were young and it was exciting and all, but soon we realized that we desired different things. She wanted to go to the west coast and start an acting career and I wanted to stay here with my family –take over my dad's shelter and all."

"I'm glad you did –because it got me to meet you."

David smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm glad I did too." He said pulling her into a kiss.

.::.::.

The afternoon went by quickly and soon Regina found herself back home, cooking dinner so they could eat before putting Henry to bed. After they did just that, she went downstairs to meet David. She sat on the couch next to him, letting out an exhausted sigh. David smiled, pulling her against him.

"Long day, huh!"

"Yeah. It was a long drive from the Hamptons and lately –I've been a bit tired," She whispered.

"You're working too hard. I should go talk to your boss and force him to stop asking you to work overtime."

Regina smiled. She sighed and parted from him to look at him.

"It's not really what is making me tired."

David looked at her curiously.

"I…" She bit her bottom lip. "You haven't told me: how did your Thanksgiving go?" She said, changing the subject.

"Regina," David said, putting a finger under her chin.

She looked up at him.

"What is it baby?"

The brunette rubbed her face.

"Ok!" She said as she put her leg up on the couch so she could face him completely. "Earlier I told you that I had something…important to tell you."

"Mhm." David nodded.

"Well." She took a deep breath. "While at my mother's I discovered…I…I'm pregnant David."

David's eyes widened in shock.

"Y…You're pregnant?"

"I know it's unexpected and everything…I was so scared at first but…I…It happened and…"

David cupped her face between her palms and she stopped talking. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"You're pregnant?!"

Regina nodded, a shy grin on her face. David chuckled lightly and leaned to her to put a gentle kiss on her lips. Regina felt tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She knew it now; everything was going to be alright. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around David's neck. They parted slowly and she lost her gaze into his and bit her lower lip.

"So…Does that mean you're happy?" She asked shyly, bringing her right hand down on his torso.

The shelter owner chuckled.

"Yes," He said, nodding.

He took her hand in his.

"Me meeting you is the best thing that could have ever happened to me and I didn't expect to have a child just now," he chuckled a bit and she smiled. "But I wouldn't have dreamt of a better partner for this."

"You're going to make me cry again."

David laughed and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, David's hand softly stroking her back and her nose buried into his neck. She felt happy. She felt so terribly happy. A smile spread on her face and she tightened her grip on David's shirt before closing her eyes and embracing his scent.

.::.::.

It was a small noise coming from the kitchen that woke Regina up. She rubbed her eyes trying to slowly adjust to the light. She moved a little and her eyes fell on the body wrapped around her and she smiled. They were still in the living room. They had stayed there all night, smiling at each other like teenagers, losing their gaze into each other's. David even talked to her belly a bit saying to the baby how happy he was.

Regina smiled at the thought. She rose a bit and slid her legs over the edge of the couch. She stretched a bit and was about to stand up when she felt a hand grabbing her arm and she immediately fell back to her previous position. She chuckled. She turned to look at her attacker. He still had his eyes shut but he was smiling. She smiled herself and bent a little to put a soft kiss on his lips. The man parted them and soon her tongue met his. She felt his hands on her back, stroking it. She parted a bit, putting her hands on his torso to rise. She chuckled when a frustrated groan escaped his lips.

"Good morning." She said grinning.

David's eyes finally opened and he looked at her.

"Very." He answered putting a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

They were interrupted by another sound coming from the kitchen. She chuckled.

"I'm going to see what on earth my kid is doing."

David laughed and they both stood up to head towards the kitchen. When they arrived, they were welcomed by a very calm Henry drinking his milk and reading an issue of one of his favorite comic books, _Thor_. Regina couldn't help but smile. He looked so grown up. She jumped a bit when she felt David wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Then looked at him with a grin and turned her gaze back to Henry.

"Hello sweetheart."

The boy looked up from his book. He smiled.

"Hello mom. Hi David."

"Hi kid!"

Regina got out of David's embrace and went to kiss her son.

"I didn't want to wake you." Henry said.

"Thank you." She answered. "Do you want some toast to go along with your milk?"

The ten-year-old boy nodded vigorously and Regina laughed. She went over the counter and grabbed two slices of bread to put in the toaster.

"Can I make you some coffee?" David asked her and he headed towards the coffee-maker.

"Some tea will be better," She said knowingly.

David mouthed an 'oh'. She laughed and pointed at one of the cupboard. David opened it and pulled out five boxes of tea. He looked at her, raising a brow. She went over next to him and after thinking for a second, gave him a red fruits one.

"Red fruits it is!" David said with a smile.

The ring of the toaster rang and Regina went to take the bread. Putting the slices on a plate, she put them in front of her son with a jar of jam.

"Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome baby."

She made four more slices of toasted bread for her and David and after everything was settled, they both sat at the table with Henry, who put his comic down.

"I'm going to call my doctor and fix an appointment," She said looking at David and carefully bringing her steaming mug to her lips.

"Are you sick?" Henry asked.

"No baby," She said putting a hand on his.

She looked at David who smiled at her. She grinned and looked back at her son.

"I just need to go for a checkup."

"You're sure?" He asked frowning.

She smiled. She put her hand under his chin.

"Mom is fine honey."

He nodded. She smiled satisfied and drank a sip of tea. They finished their breakfast and Henry went upstairs to take a shower. Regina went over to the wall phone.

"You're calling the doctor?" David asked drying his hands with a napkin.

She nodded.

"Yes."

She dialed the number and waited. She saw David coming towards her from the corner of the eye and smiled. He kissed her on the neck causing her to chuckle.

"Hello, Doctor August Booth speaking!" She heard.

She parted from David and raised a hand in front of him mouthing a 'hold on'.

"Hello Doctor Booth, it's Regina Mills."

"Oh Regina! Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to schedule an appointment. I…" She looked at David who was stroking her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh! Congratulations. Of course, we can book an appointment. Let's see…Oh. I just had a withdrawal for today at ten thirty. Are you available?"

"Today?! Y…Yes. I am."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Thank you." Regina said before hanging up.

She looked at David.

"Looks like I have an appointment for today." She said smiling.

"It's a good thing my shelter is closed on Saturdays." David said before pulling her into a soft kiss.

Regina chuckled and they parted.

"How long have you known him –your doctor? Is he good?"

Regina smirked.

"Making sure I am in good hands?!" She said.

"Well…Yes. He is going to follow you and he is in charge of our baby so yeah." He answered as if it was obvious.

Regina laughed.

"Yes. I am very satisfied with him."

"Was he the one to take care of you for Henry?"

"No. My former doctor retired. Doctor Booth replaced her."

"Alright." David said.

Regina smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Don't worry. I'm in good hands."

He chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Regina answered before locking her lips with his.

They parted.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready," Regina said, smiling.

"Mm. A shower…" He said smirking as he teased her side.

Regina chuckled.

"Henry is there…" She whispered but lost almost all her will when she felt David's hands under her sweater.

"It's a good thing the walls are sound proof."

She chuckled and turned to look at the clock on the bar.

"Well we better go now –we've only got thirty minutes to get ready."

"Oh trust me," He said whispering in her ear. "That is all I need."

They arrived in Regina's master bathroom within the minute. David grabbed her mouth as soon as the door closed behind them. She pushed him against the sink and took his head between her palms. Their tongues met and intertwined and the kiss got more heated. Regina parted from him after a little while and walked backwards looking at him seductively. She took the bottom of her sweater and pulled it off before unclipping her bra.

David stood there licking his bottom lip and it made her smirk grew wider. She unbuttoned her jeans and took them off as well, along with her black lace. She went towards the shower and walked into it. She smiled as she heard David letting out a breath. She turned to look at him and raised a brow.

The man got rid of his clothes within the second almost falling on his pants. Regina swallowed a laugh. She turned on the water making sure it was at the right temperature as he climbed in the shower as well. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her so she could get under the water. He bent down and started to draw her jawline with kisses. Moving down on her neck, he sucked her pulse. Regina threw her head back and let out a moan. She felt David smiling against her skin and his hands working their way down her body. His fingers found her clitoris and started rubbing it.

"David!" Regina whispered closing her eyes.

She ran her fingers through his hair. She reopened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kiss me!" She groaned sexily.

David obliged with a smile. In rhythm with his tongue in her mouth, his right hand's fingers thrust inside her, moving slowly.

"David!" Regina moaned rolling her hips against him.

Yes baby. Come for me." He said putting a finger in her mouth.

She bit it, closing her eyes and she came. She looked at him, trying to catch her breath.

"Do you want me inside you?"

Regina nodded, her eyes filled with lust.

"Say it. Say it." David said tracing her face with his fingers.

Regina leaned under the touch.

"Say it."

She looked at him and grabbed his already hard penis in her hand.

"I want you inside me."

The blonde haired man smiled, satisfied, and she started stroking his length to prepare it. David came even closer to her. He took both of her hands –stopping her pumping and pinned them on the shower wall. Holding them in place with his left hand, his right one grabbed his manhood and pressed himself on her entrance before thrusting inside her.

Regina let out a cry.

"You're ok?" David asked with worried eyes.

The brunette nodded with a smile. She bit her lower lip and pushed her hips against his. He smiled understanding her silent plea and started moving inside her. Slowly. Faster. Faster. Faster. Regina was so close. So close to come for the second time for her lover. And she did. She tightened around him and it was enough for him to empty himself inside her.

"Wow!" Regina said breathing heavily.

David chuckled.

"Yeah." He let out with a husky voice resting his head on her shoulder. Regina brought her hand and ran her fingers into his hair as she tried to steady her breathing.

After a moment, David finally got out of her.

"Come on. I'll wash you," he said taking the soap.

After their actual shower and after getting ready, David and Regina went downstairs.

"Henry!" Regina called.

She heard a door opening upstairs and then her son's voice "'coming!" before he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Come here," She said arranging some stuff her purse.

Once her son was facing her with a smile, she bent down. "David is going to accompany me at the doctor's. You can stay here alone?"

Henry nodded looking at her as if it was obvious. She smiled.

"Good! I want you to start working on your homework."

The boy's face dropped and David chuckled.

"I feel for you kid," He said patting his shoulder.

Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"When I come back, I'll help you with it if you're having any problems, alright?"

Henry mumbled a 'yes'.

"Good!" The brunette said kissing his forehead. "I'll see you later."

.::.::.

Regina and David arrived after ten minutes at Dr. Booth's office. They politely greeted another couple who was in the waiting room before sitting.

"How are you feeling?" David asked taking her hand in his.

She looked at him with a grin.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm excited."

Regina chuckled.

"We're going to have to start telling people," The blonde man pointed out.

"I know but I want to wait a little bit."

David frowned.

"A pregnancy is considered 'safe' when it hits the third month –I just don't want to start telling before that."

"Superstitious?!" David asked grinning.

"Maybe a little."

The man brought his hand to her cheek and stroke it with his thumb.

"We'll take as much time as you want but everything is going to be alright. As long as we're together –we'll be alright."

"Thank you." Regina answered before locking softly her lips with his.

They parted and Regina leaned a bit on him.

"Do you want something to read?" David asked.

"I'm good thanks," She answered.

She intertwined her fingers with his and they stayed like that until Dr. Booth came in to call them. They followed the man into his office and he closed the door behind them.

"Good morning Regina." He said extending his hand.

She shook it and smiled.

"Good morning. This is David Nolan." She said putting a hand on his arm. "My partner."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nolan."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Please sit down." The doctor motioned.

Regina and David both sat in front of the desk while August sat behind it. He made a few clicks on his computer and typed some things.

"So. You're both here because you're pregnant," He confirmed with her.

She nodded.

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago," She said. "For Thanksgiving."

"Alright. Were you two trying or was it really out of the blue?"

Regina smiled at David.

"Completely out of the blue!" The blonde man answered.

The Doctor smiled.

"I was experiencing some nausea and headaches so I went to the drugstore and the pharmacist told me that it might be it so I bought a test."

"Well that was going to be the next question, if you had any symptoms. Apart from nausea and headaches, is there anything else?"

Regina thought for a moment and shook her head.

"No, that's pretty much it. Maybe fatigue. More than usual –sometimes I wake up and within the next hour I feel like I need to sleep again. Like right now for instance."

"It's normal. I see there," he said pointing at the screen, "that it's your second pregnancy. Was it like that for it as well?"

"The fatigue, not that much. Or maybe it didn't bother me at the time. I wasn't working then so it didn't affect me as much."

"Alright."

August turned a bit to face them bringing his hands together.

"So, all these symptoms are normal and current. They are due to the increase of hormones in your system as you probably know from your previous pregnancy."

Regina nodded.

"Nausea mostly starts around the sixth week but sometimes it happens earlier so there are no worries there either. I can advise you to drink sparkling water or ginger tea –it might help you."

Regina nodded.

"Ok! So I have all your medical history here…Your father has a heart condition."

"Yes." Regina said. "He had. He died a few years after my son was born –heart failure."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. Can this affect my baby?"

"Some heart problems are hereditary but I wouldn't worry too much about that. There are plenty of children whose grandparents had a heart condition who live a healthy and long life. In any case, if there are any problems whatsoever I will tell you and we are going to talk about it, the three of us. So don't worry."

Regina nodded with a smile and she relaxed a bit when she felt David's hand stroking her back.

"Is it your second child as well?" He said looking at David.

"Nope." The man answered shaking his head. "I'm a novice."

Regina chuckled and August smiled.

"Do you have any medical history?" He asked David.

"No. Not that I know of."

"Alright then. Well if I have one advice for you –and it works for you as well," he said looking at Regina this time. "Enjoy. Nine months can be long for a lot of couples but enjoy every bit of it."

They both nodded smiling at each other.

"Alright. We're going to run some tests to see how long exactly you've been pregnant and check to see if everything is alright. We'll start by doing some basic exams: your weight, blood pressure. After I'll give you a prescription for some lab tests."

"Alright." Regina said and she stood up as well as David.

"Do you want me to come with you?" David asked her.

"Yes," She said smiling. "I would very much like that."

"Alright then," He said kissing her cheek.

"Follow me," August said.

They went over to the examining room.

"Can you undress yourself and get on the scales?!"

Regina did just that. August waited for the hand to settle.

"121.2 lbs." He said. "You can put on the gown on the examining table and sit on it."

David handed the gown to her and helped her tie it. She sat on the table. August came next to her and took her blood pressure.

"117/77. Perfect!"

He then made a complete gynecological examination to make sure everything was alright.

"Everything is alright. You can get dressed. We will make the first sonogram around the 10th week of pregnancy." He said taking off his gloves.

Regina nodded and put her jeans and blouse on. David took her hand and kissed her.

"When was the first day of your last period?" August asked.

"The 24th. 24th of October."

"Alright then. You are likely in your third week of pregnancy going on the fourth." Regina nodded smiling and they all headed to sit by the desk.

"So," August started. "As I told you before there are a lot of tests to run. I'm going to give you a prescription for some blood tests to determine your blood-type and your complete blood count. To check if you are immune to some viruses –toxoplasmosis, rubella, HIV, and syphilis. I'm going to write down as well for a urine examination to check the glucose and albumin levels."

The brunette nodded.

"Alright. So I just calculated it: you are due August 4th. But I will only be able to confirm it after your first sonogram**.**" He said after a few seconds.

"Just one month before Henry." Regina said smiling.

"Do you want a list of things to avoid or be careful about?"

"Yes please. It's been ten years since Henry…I kind of forgot."

August turned on his chair and grabbed a paper.

"Here it is." He set the paper in front of the couple. The first one is alcohol of course. Any sea food to prevent intoxications as well as hepatitis A. There is also caffeine. So avoiding coffee seems obvious but also tea and cola as well. If you can drink a tisane instead of tea, that'll be better."

"She drank some tea this morning." David pointed out.

"One cup like that is alright but just don't overconsume it."

"Ok." Regina said.

"There are as well lists of items to really be careful about. I'm not going to list everything since it's written down but it concerns raw meats and fishes, unpasteurized milk and some cheeses, eggs –hmm, and be careful to properly clean your fruits and vegetables."

"Alright," The brunette answered.

"Well. That's it for today. You can run the tests in a lab and they will send it directly to me. If there is anything I'll call you. If you have a problem as well don't hesitate and if not we will see each other again in six weeks."

"Ok!" Regina said.

David and she stood up as well as the doctor.

"Thank you very much," She said.

"My pleasure. And congratulations to the two of you."

"Thank you," David answered.

.::.::.

After leaving the doctor's office, Regina and David went back home. She would go to the lab on Monday morning since she needed to do it on an empty stomach. They stopped by the grocery store though to buy a few things.

"Hi baby." Regina said kissing Henry's forehead. "How is the homework going?" She asked putting the bag of food on the table next to him.

"I hate math!" He mumbled.

David chuckled.

"Alright." Regina said then she looked at David. "Can you put the groceries away while I'll help this one with his exercises?"

"Of course," The man said grinning.

The brunette sat next to Henry.

"Tell me, what is it?"

Regina helped Henry with his math problems until it was time to eat lunch. While she was helping him, David was cooking which had her smile because he wasn't the best cook but she appreciated him trying so she could focus on her son.

"You can put your things away," She told Henry. "You can rest this afternoon, we will continue tomorrow."

The boy nodded and took his courses before going to put them in his room. Regina stood up from the chair and went to wrap her arms around David who was stirring a tomato sauce he had made. She smiled against his back and he turned around to look at her after turning off the fire.

The brunette looked up at him and he put his lips down on hers.

"Thank you," She said –lips still locked on his.

"For what?" He asked parting a bit.

"Lunch. It smells delicious."

"Well. The pastas are overcooked I think," He said grabbing one which almost slipped out of his fingers.

Regina chuckled.

"No one is perfect," She said smiling.

They stayed silent for a moment –looking at each other.

"I was thinking…" Regina started.

"Mm." David said stroking her cheek.

"Maybe you could move in here. Since you know…You don't have to but…If you want."

"Shh," David said cupping her face. "I would love to. I was dying for you to ask."

The brunette smiled biting her lower lip.

"I know everything is happening a little faster than usual but I love you and I want to be with you, Henry and our baby."

"I love you David Nolan, you know that?!"

"I know. I'm irresistible."

She chuckled.

"That you are," She said wrapping her arms around his neck and getting up on her tip toe to kiss him.

"Yew!" They heard coming from the entrance of the kitchen.

They parted and looked at a disgusted Henry.

"Sorry sweetie," Regina said chuckling. "Come on let's set the table."

After lunch, they went to watch a movie in the living room, Henry was the one to pick up. Today's choice was _The Emperor's New Groove_, one of the boy's favorite movies and to be honest one of Regina's as well.

"Kuzco." David started, whispering in her ears when the movie was over. "That's a nice name idea."

"Over my dead body," Regina responded.

He chuckled and she shook her head smiling. She looked at her son who was sitting on the rug enjoying the song. She smiled.

"Sweetheart," She called to him.

"Mm?!" He said, turning to look at her.

"Can you come sit next to me? David and I have something to tell you," She said rising a bit.

"Alright," He said stopping the DVD.

He walked over the couch and sat next to his mom.

"What is it?" He asked frowning.

"So," Regina started looking at David. "David and I have talked a little and we thought it would be a good idea for him to come and live here…With us."

Henry looked at the two of them for a moment –searching their faces.

"What do you say?" Regina asked.

"Are you guys getting married?" He asked.

David and Regina chuckled.

"No kid. Not yet," He said looking at her.

Henry thought again and then finally said a simple 'alright!'

"Alright?!" Regina said lifting a brow.

"Yes. I like him and he makes you happy. Plus he almost lives here already so…"

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. That was true.

"When are we going to get the stuff from your home?" Henry asked David.

"I don't know…" David said looking at Regina. "We could start tomorrow."

She nodded with a smile.

"Cool!" Henry said smiling.

"Yes but after you finish your homework," Regina said.

"Fine," Henry said pouting.

"Come on. Go put on another DVD."

"Really?!" The boy asked, his eyes shining.

Regina chuckled.

"Yes. But just for today."

He didn't wait for her to change her mind and immediately went to look for another DVD.

"Look at us," David said. "All family-like."

Regina leaned against him and grinned.

"I love you," She said to him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Don't forget to review: I like it when you do it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. So I wasn't planning on posting this chapter today.**

**You might not know but my computer broke down and on it there is the rest of my chapter. But I figured you have been waiting for it long enough and since I don't know when I'll be able to get my files back: I decided to post what I had already pasted on my doc manager. **

**So enough with the babbling. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 5

Things were going extremely well and Regina hit the fourth week of her pregnancy happier than ever. As planned David had moved in and instead of selling his apartment he decided to rent it to Belle who needed a place anyway. The morning sicknesses didn't even bother her anymore. She was just happy.

On Monday the brunette arrived at the office a little around ten. She was a bit late because she had had to stop by the lab to take the tests and had stopped to grab something to eat on the way. She crossed the open space and walked towards her office where she was greeted by her assistant.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." Julie said. "Here's your coffee."

Regina smiled.

"Good morning, Julie. Hum…" She said taking the coffee. "I'm trying to quit caffeine but thank you."

The blonde girl nodded.

"No coffee, huh?!" Regina heard behind her.

She smiled when she recognized her best friend's voice. She turned to greet her and they hugged each other.

"Here!" The brunette handed Tink the coffee.

She turned towards her assistant.

"What do we have for today?"

"You've got lunch with Archie Hooper at one o'clock and a phone conference with Mr. Humbert at three."

"Oh right!" Regina recalled as she sat behind her desk. "Alright! Thank you Julie."

The young girl nodded and left.

"Phone conference with the big boss!" Tink observed as she leaned on the chair she was sat in.

"Yes. I had completely forgotten that." She said taking a new manuscript she had to read. She took off the elastic and the pin holding the pages together.

"How was Thanksgiving at the Pixie's?" Regina asked.

"My mother decided to make chicken."

Regina looked up at her friend and burst into laughter.

"I'm assuming you were outraged!"

"This is serious matter: chicken?! For Thanksgiving?!"

The brunette chuckled.

"Anyways. Aurora has a new boyfriend."

"Another one?" Regina asked smirking.

Aurora was Tink's younger sister and –well she had had more boyfriends than Regina and Tink combined.

"It looks serious this time. She brought him for Thanksgiving. You bring someone for Thanksgiving at your parents' if you want things to get serious."

"Or if you want to scare them out."

Tink laughed.

"Good point! And how is Mrs. Mills doing?"

"Great!" Regina said grabbing a bottle of sparkling water she took off her handbag.

She drank a sip.

"She tried to set me up…again!"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Some people never change!"

"I guess."

There was a small pause.

"I told her about David."

Tink's eyes widened.

"I was pissed so I told her."

"What did she say?" Tink asked with excitement.

"Nothing. I didn't really give her time to talk."

"Oh my God! You told your mother about David…This thing is serious, isn't it?"

The brunette started blushing.

"He may have moved in with me and Henry!"

"No freaking ways!" Tink shouted.

"Shh!" Regina said chuckling.

They were interrupted by Regina's phone ringing. She shook her head at Tink who was still giggling like a child and picked up

"Yes?!"

"Regina! It's Sidney."

"Oh Sidney." Regina said. "I didn't know you were back from England. I heard the book signing of your client was a success, congratulations!" She said leaning in her chair.

She met Tink's curious gaze.

"Yes thank you!" Sidney said. "I was wondering if you could stop by my office when you've got some time I'd like your opinion on something!"

"Sure. I'll be on your floor in five."

"Thank you."

Regina hung up.

"Sidney Glass?!" Tink asked.

"Yes."

"Poor man!"

Regina lifted her brow.

"He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out that you're living with someone. Other than your son of course."

"Stop saying nonsense!" Regina said standing up to go out of her office.

"Poor Sidney!" Tink continued following her friend.

"He is just a colleague." Regina said.

"Who is crushing hard on you! The entire building knows it –even Granny knows it."

"What do you want me to do?! I've already told him I wasn't interested."

"Nope! You told him you weren't ready yet but now you just moved in with a man!" Tink said entering her office.

Regina sighed. Sidney had been very kind to her when she arrived here but she has always seen him as a colleague and nothing more.

"Oh!" She heard behind her.

She turned to look at Tink who had reappeared in the open space.

"Paige is staying at Jeff's this weekend if Henry wants to come."

"Oh yes! I'll ask him and let you know."

The blonde girl nodded.

"One more thing."

Regina's brow furrowed.

"You look…glowing today!" Her friend said smirking. "The sex must really be good."

Regina gave Tink a warning look before heading towards the elevator. She couldn't help but chuckle as the doors opened.

.::.::.

It had been a very busy day and when Regina arrived home with Henry she was exhausted. She immediately went to the living room and fell on the sofa. She absently brought a hand to her belly and started stroking it. Henry chuckled as he watched her face. She smiled and patted the seat next to her so he could sit. The boy obeyed and sat next to his mom.

"Do you want something to eat before starting working?"

"Hum…" Henry thought for a moment. "Yes but I can make it."

Regina looked at him frowning.

"I'm a big boy mom. Plus you're tired."

The brunette sighed and ruffled her boy's hair before putting kisses all over his face.

"Aren't you a perfect little boy?!" She said as her son chuckled in her arms.

She parted from him and smiled.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"What are you going to eat?"

"Some grilled cheese."

"Make it two then." The brunette said.

Henry nodded and went towards the kitchen as Regina relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes.

.::.::.

It was voices coming from the dining room that woke her up. The brunette looked around on alert and relaxed when she realized that she just fell asleep on the couch. She rose and covered a yawn with her hand. She was out of her jacket and her legs were covered with a plaid print blanket.

It was December now and the weather had changed drastically so they had taken all the warm covers out from the closet. She looked at the table and saw a plate with a cheese sandwich carefully cut in half. She smiled.

Regina got off the couch and folded the blanket to set it on the end of the sofa. She grabbed the plate and walked out of the living shoeless towards the dining room. She was then greeted by the perfect image of David helping her son with his homework. The brunette grinned.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey mom!" Henry said. "You're up?"

"I am indeed." She said kissing the top of his head.

She walked over towards David and smiled.

"Hello beautiful." The blonde man said turning his chair to face her and putting his hands on her waist.

The brunette chuckled and bent down to kiss him. It was a quick one since Henry was there and he had already expressed how grossed out he was to see his mom kissing someone. They parted.

"How was your day?" She asked sitting on his lap and putting the plate on the table.

She took a piece of sandwich and shoved it in her mouth.

"Good, you?" David asked and she felt his hands caressing her sides and then her belly.

"Perfect!" She answered. "But I missed you both." She said stroking Henry's back.

The boy smiled.

"What do we got here?" She asked looking at his book.

"A history lesson to learn. David is helping me."

Regina grinned.

"I'll leave you two to work then." She said standing up. "I'm going to take a shower and then prepare some dinner. Any preferences?"

"Homemade pizza?" Henry tried giving her his best puppy eyes.

Regina chuckled and turned to David.

"Homemade pizza sounds fine to me!"

"Homemade pizza it will be then." The brunette answered. "I'll see you boys later."

She took her sandwich and headed towards the kitchen where she put the plate in the dishwasher. Then she went towards the stairs while eating her sandwich. Regina arrived in the bathroom and immediately turned the water on: she earned herself a bath. She put a bath bomb from a bath basket Henry had gotten her for mother's day last year.

She finished her sandwich and then stopped by the sink and cleaned the makeup off with some warm water. The brunette undressed herself and when the water level was high enough she turned the water off and sat in the tub. She leaned on the furniture and closed her eyes putting her hands on her belly to stroke it softly. A smile appeared on her face as her mind drifted to what her baby would look like. Would it be another boy? A girl? Will it have her black hair or David's blonde?

"You have no idea how much I love you already." Regina whispered as she opened her eyes.

She stayed in the bath for a few minutes until her fingers started to wrinkle. After she dried herself up and put on a pair of yoga pants and a tee-shirt with a sweater. She went downstairs.

She smiled as she saw Henry putting his books away. "Finished?" She asked.

The boy nodded.

"Good. I talked to Tink and she told me Paige is staying over at Jeff's this weekend. She thought you might like to sleep over as well."

"Sure!" Henry said with excitement.

Regina grinned.

"Ok, I'll let her know. You're going to take a shower and you can play a bit of video games before dinner's ready."

"Ok!" Henry said before going upstairs with his things.

"How was that bath?" David asked when they heard Henry's door closing.

Regina smiled.

"Relaxing." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

They parted.

"Who's Paige?" David asked.

"She is my boss' daughter."

David frowned.

"The one dating Tink."

"Oh. I didn't know he had a daughter."

"It's a very complicated story. Jefferson was in a relation with a woman ten years ago but she left him. Two years ago he found out that this woman died delivering their baby."

"Wow!"

"Yes." Regina said sighing. "Paige had been adopted at three days old by a couple and Jefferson got in touch with them. He explained to them that he had no idea Paige even existed and told them how much he would like to know her and be in her life. Fortunately, they were very understanding and accepted for Paige to meet and spend time with her father. At first their meeting were of course supervised but now I think that they consider Jeff like family and Paige gets to spend some weekends with him."

"That's amazing!" David said with disbelief.

"Yes. He was lucky she was adopted by such understanding people. She goes at the same school as Henry and since Jeff and Tink work with me and are my friends, Henry knows her well."

"I see. Maybe she'll be the future Mrs. Mills." David said chuckling.

Regina shook her head smiling.

"You sound like Tink. She secretly dreams of Henry and Paige falling in love in their teenage years and get married. But I leave that decision to my son –when he will be old enough…Now he is still my baby."

David chuckled.

"Mama Bear!"

Regina stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Do you need help with the pizza?" David offered.

"No it should be alright, you can go take a shower if you want and if you're done before I am –you'll be welcome."

David chuckled.

"Alright."

The blonde man headed towards the stairs as she went towards the kitchen.

.::.::.

Regina was awoken around two in the morning by an urge to throw up. The brunette covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the bathroom where she emptied her stomach into the bathroom. She sighed and rested her hands on the edge of the toilet after flushing them. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on the back of her head but relaxed as she recognized David.

"You're ok?!"

"Yes!" She whispered standing up to look at him.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Let me brush my teeth." The brunette said and he nodded.

She went towards the washbasin and did just that. Once done they both went back to the bedroom. Regina laid into David's arms, resting her head on his chest. She tangled her legs with his and soon fell asleep rocked by his soothing hand on her back.

.::.::.

Regina's plate was full on Wednesday. She had to attend meetings after meetings with some old and new clients and when she got home around seven o'clock, she fell into David's arms.

The man chuckled.

"Long day!"

"I thing they want me dead." The brunette whispered tightening her grip around his waist.

David stroked her back.

"What do you say we go out tonight?"

Regina parted and looked at him brow furrowing.

"Dinner. Just the two of us. I found a nice restaurant in the upper east side."

"What about Henry?"

"He said he could stay alone."

"At night…I don't think so!" Regina said brow furrowing.

"I knew you would say that." David said smiling. "I called your friend: Rose. Henry told me her number was in your address book."

"You've got everything covered, don't you?"

The shelter owner grinned.

"Mm!" He confirmed kissing her softly.

"Hi mom!"

Regina and David parted and she looked at Henry who was coming down the stairs.

"Hi baby."

The boy came towards her and hugged her.

"Did David tell you already?"

"He did." Regina said smiling at said David.

"Cool! I told him I could stay alone but he wasn't sure so he called Tink."

"Have you finished you homework?" Regina asked.

"Yes. And dinner is ready as well. The pizza leftovers and David made a salad."

"Alright! Go take a shower before Tink arrives."

The boy nodded and went upstairs. Regina turned to look at David.

"I better get ready myself then."

"It should be quick. You're already perfect."

Regina blushed slightly.

"Dinner reservation is at eight thirty."

"Alright." The brunette said before heading towards her bedroom.

Once she arrived she immediately went to take a quick shower to freshen up. After she brushed her teeth and worked on her makeup. She added some powdered blush on her cheeks and changed her light lipstick for a red one. After she plugged in the curling iron and went to put her underwear on. She arrived in the closet and chose a nice pair of blue lace panties and matching bra. It was her favorite. Especially now because it was a tad bigger than her normal size so her breast weren't completely compacted. She needed to start thinking about going maternity shopping. She added some tights on and got out of the closet at the same time David entered the bedroom. She smirked as he looked at her and swallowed hard.

"You like it?" She asked.

"You have no idea!"

Regina chuckled.

"I'm almost done." She said going back into the bathroom.

She did her hair. Set her makeup with some spray and did the same for her hair –just not too much. Afterwards she went back into the bedroom where David was putting a nice blue shirt on. She smiled.

She went to the closet and went through her dresses until she found her nice figure-hugging red one. She put it on.

"David?!" She called.

"Mm?!" The blonde man said arriving next to her.

"Can you zip me?" She asked pulling her hair to the side.

She shivered a bit when she felt David's hands on her back. He slowly zipped her up and then turned her so she could face him.

"You are beautiful Miss Mills."

"You're not so bad yourself." She said putting a quick kiss on his lips.

Around eight, Tink arrived. Henry was the one to open the door as Regina was putting her phone and lipstick into a clutch.

"Hello young man!" She heard the blonde girl said.

"Hi Tink!" Henry said.

Regina looked up and smiled at her. Tink walked towards her.

"Someone's going to get laid tonight." The blonde girl whispered as she arrived next to her.

Regina shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for doing this." She told her friend.

"No problem. You know I love that kid. So?! Where is THE man?"

At the same time, David walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi!" David said with a smiling as he walked towards her.

He extended his hand for Tink to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." She said smirking which made Regina rolling her eyes again.

"David –Rose. Rose -David." The brunette said.

"Nice to meet you too." David said.

He turned to Regina.

"Ready?"

The young editor nodded.

"Henry sweetie!" Regina called him.

"Yep?!"

The brunette bent down a little.

"You be good with Tink, alright?"

"Yep."

"And in bed at nine!"

The boy nodded.

"Ok!" Regina said.

She kissed his cheek and erased the lipstick mark on it afterwards.

"Let's go." She told David.

"Have fun you kids!" Tink shouted as they arrived by the door.

Regina chuckled. She felt David's hand stroking her back all the way down to her butt. She wrapped her arm around his waist and they headed towards the car.

.::.::.

"How did you get a reservation so quickly in this restaurant?" Regina said looking around with wide eyes.

"I'm related to the mob!"

The brunette looked at him pursing her lips and he chuckled.

"I'm a friend of the chef. Jack went to high school with James and me."

Just as he said that a beautiful brunette arrived by their table.

"Hope you've been taken care of well, baby Nolan."

Regina raised her head surprised. David stood up and hugged the woman a big smile on his face.

"How're you Jack?" He asked parting.

"Great!" She answered smiling.

"This is Regina." David said pointing at Regina who was standing up.

The brunette smiled at the other brunette and extended her hand.

"You're the first girl he brings here." Jack said and Regina started blushing a bit. "Have a nice date! If there's anything you need, have me called."

"Thanks!" David said and she left them.

"I thought Jack was a he?!" Regina said sitting back down.

"Short for Jacqueline."

"Ah! She seems nice."

"She is." David answered. "Before, she was a bit of a hothead and she and James used to get into a lot of troubles. My parents weren't that fond of her, quite frankly." David said chuckling.

Regina smiled.

"But she fell in love with cooking and went to study in France and James met Mary Margaret. So in the end they both turned out well."

"And you also have a little sister –Emma?!"

"Yes. She's a bail bondswoman. No need to say that my mom spends her nights worrying that she will get killed."

The brunette chuckled.

"It must be nice to have siblings."

"It is. We fight a lot over stupid things but we also have the best laughs in the world." He answered smiling and she smiled to. "Your parents never thought about having any other kids?" He asked her.

"I never really asked but I doubt my mom would have liked that. She was already having a hard time having me doing what she wanted –so another one." Regina said smiling.

"I can't wait to meet her." David said smirking.

The brunette tensed a bit and looked down at her plate.

"You do know that I'm going to have to meet her eventually."

Regina looked up at him.

"Mm!" She replied unconvinced.

"Hey." David said putting a hand on hers.

"I just…She already knows about you. I admit that I told her because I was slightly mad at her."

"You tell your mother you have a boyfriend when you're mad at her, I'm not sure how that should make me feel about myself." He said chuckling.

"No…She tried to set me up with one of her rich friend's son. I got mad and told her so she would stop."

"Will you tell her about the baby?"

"If I have to…" Regina mumbled.

"Hey!" David said so she could look at him. "She will find out eventually."

"Yes…The day of the delivery when I put the baby in her arms to introduce them."

The man chuckled and Regina smiled.

"I don't care if she doesn't like me…That will not keep me from loving you."

"I'd just like things to be different than with Daniel. I would like her to just accept my choice and be happy."

"Well I guess I'll have to seduce her."

Regina chuckled. She sighed and put a hand on his hand as well.

"I love you so much… I don't want her to ruin things."

"She will not. We're a family: Henry, you, our baby and I. I won't let anyone come in between us."

The brunette smiled.

"I hope your parents will be more open."

David laughed.

"Oh. Trust me: they will! They will absolutely adore you. Especially when they find out that you're pregnant. 'Oh David…I would love to see you settle. I'm not getting any younger.' Or. 'A baby with your beautiful eyes my darling…It would make world.'" David said imitating his mother.

Regina burst into laughter.

"She will love you. She will worship you for all I know. 'Oh you! Dear Regina who stole my son's heart and is going to give him the most beautiful baby in the world'."

The brunette chuckled. David smiled and stroke her cheek.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too." She replied looking at him with shinning eyes.

The rest of the date they talked about work –just a little but enough to let the other know what was up in their professional life. Regina talked about a difficult client of hers –actually difficult clients. They were a family: three siblings –the Darlings. They decided to write a book together and the manuscript was really interesting, but they are young. They are unexperienced and aren't sure about what they really want. The meeting lasted two hours for them to agree on a book cover.

They of course talked about the pet shelter. Luke – a German Shepherd- was adopted this afternoon. Henry was really excited of course and even helped with the paper work. They also found two hurt birds and had to send them to the veterinarian. With some luck –they'd be flying back to their flock before the migration. Soon they talked about Henry and about the fact that he told David that when he would be older –he wanted to be a pet shelter owner like him but also -'someone who reads books like mom' –editor because he loves comics.

The end of the date arrived and they walked a little bit –hand in hand- enjoying the fresh air –although a bit cold- before going back home. They thanked Tink and before leaving the blonde whispered 'have some good sex!' with a wink. But Regina didn't have much strength left though and after kissing her son –she fell on the bed and never woke up for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Reviews please? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. **

**Sorry it took so long :/. **

**I was caught up with my other fanfiction: my brain just couldn't seem to focus on anything other than On the road. :p**

**Plus I have two other fanfictions ideas so...yeah, I'm working on that. And there's life and all its crap. **

**Anyways here is the chapter. I really hope you'll like it. It was a bitch to write. **

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 6

Regina was in the middle of a really nice dream when she felt an insistent hand shaking her arm. She woke up with a start and saw Henry standing by the bed next to her.

The brunette rose up instantly, startled.

"What is it honey?" She asked worried that there might be something wrong going on.

"It's Saturday." The boy said with a big smile.

Regina frowned. Next to her David was slowly waking up.

"Mom. It's Saturday which means that Jeff and Tink are coming to pick me up."

"Oh right!" She said finally coming back to her senses as she rubbed her face.

"You have to wake up. They're coming in one hour."

"Mm." The brunette mumbled as she yawned.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Yes you do that." Regina answered as she watched her son running towards the door.

As soon as he disappeared in the hallway, the young woman fell onto her bed. She heard David chuckling next to her. She turned to look at him. He still had his eyes shut but a smile played on his face. Regina grinned softly. He was handsome.

The young editor-in-chief, slid her arm under his body and wrapped herself around him. The pet shelter owner immediately responded to the hug, putting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"What don't you sleep a bit more and I'm going to make sure Henry gets everything he needs for the weekend? The blonde man said, gently stroking her back.

Regina parted a bit to look up at him.

"You're sure?"

"Of course." David said with a smile. "You stay here and rest, I'm going to take care of everything."

A big and grateful smile appeared on the woman's face as she nodded.

"Alright then." David said putting a quick kiss on her lips. "'Love you." He whispered against her lips before he got out of the bed and left the room.

"'Love you too." Regina whispered as she buried her nose in the pillow David had slept on, inhaling his scent.

She chuckled a bit before grabbing said pillow and putting it against her chest as she closed her eyes ready to drift back into dreamland.

"Damn it!" The brunette suddenly exclaimed.

She sighed and groaned as she rolled over out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom, feeling a sudden pressure on her bladder.

She'd have to wait for dreamland.

.::.::.

Regina woke up about ten minutes before nine thirty, time at which Jeff and Tink were supposed to come pick Henry up.

The brunette rose up rubbing her face and headed towards the bathroom where she washed her face a bit. She walked back towards the bedroom and stopped by the full length mirror. She stood on her side profile and brought her hands up to her belly. A smile appeared on her face as she pulled her shirt up –not too much, just enough for the bare flesh of her lower belly to show a bit. Of course, she wasn't showing yet. It was way too early but Regina was really starting to feel some change inside her. She rubbed her stomach gently. Apart for the nauseas and occasional headaches…she could definitely start feeling that there was a small being growing inside her.

The young woman looked up from her stomach to the door as she heard it opening. She smiled as she met David's gaze but the man's eyes soon lowered to her hands rubbing her stomach. He smiled as he walked towards her and went to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body and put his hands on top of hers.

Regina immediately leaned on him, her head resting against his collarbone.

"I really am excited to meet this little one." The blonde man whispered in her ears.

She smiled.

"Me too." She said turning in his arms to face him.

She looked up and brought a hand up his cheek and stroked it. She let out a chuckle as David lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you so much." The brunette whispered putting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too baby."

They looked at each other in the eyes, grinning as she kept on stroking gently his face until they realized that they had to –at some point- go downstairs for when Tink and Jeff would show up.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed with a big smile as David and she arrived downstairs.

His smile however soon turned into a frown.

"What is it?" The young woman said walking towards where he stood, by the dining table.

Henry started chewing his lips as he was accustomed to do whenever he was getting nervous.

"Hey honey?!" Regina said cupping his face so he could look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He finally said and Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"It's ok sweetheart."

"It's just that I am so excited." He said and his eyes started to glow.

Regina chuckled.

"I didn't know you were tired."

"It's ok honey." She said kissing his noise which had him laugh. "Now tell me, have you packed everything you need?"

Henry nodded vigorously.

"David checked with me." He said looking at the man who was leaned on the wall, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Regina smiled at him.

"And did he make you breakfast?"

"Hot chocolate and toasts." The boy answered.

"Well everything is perfect then!"

Henry nodded humming. Regina chuckled and kissed his forehead. Just as she did so, they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Henry said with excitement and Regina laughed as she watched him run towards the door.

She went extending her hand for David to take and they walked towards the entrance.

"Hi Henry!" A small voice cheered.

Regina smiled as she saw Henry and Paige greeting one another.

"Hi Paige. Hi Jeff and Tink!" He said looking up at the two adults.

Jeff ruffled his hair as Tink put a kiss on his cheek. Regina smiled again as she walked to kiss Jeff.

"Hi Miss Mills." The man said with a grin.

"Hello boss." She joked. "This is David," she said putting a hand on said man's chest.

"Nice to meet you David. I heard a lot about you." He said eyeing Tink who stuck her tongue out.

Regina chuckled as she went to hug her friend and Paige.

"So, what have you been planning on doing this weekend?" Regina asked an arm resting on the little girl's shoulder who had hers around her waist.

"We're going to Wonderland!" The young blond girl said with a timid grin.

"The new amusement park?!" Henry exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

The four adults laughed.

"I don't want to make you guys late." The brunette woman said. "You go grab your things young man?!"

Henry nodded and went to take his bag on the dining room table.

"If there's anything, you call me." Regina said to Tink.

"Don't worry." Her friend said. "We're going to care of your son!"

Regina rolled her eyes smiling.

"I'm ready mom."

"Ok."

The brunette put her hands on her son's shoulders. She slid them on his chest checking if every buttons of his jacket were buttoned up. She arranged his collar and then put her hands on his cheeks.

"You be good."

"Mm." The boy nodded.

Regina smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you sweetheart."

"'Love you too." He said parting. "Bye David. Take care of my mom while I'm gone."

And that alone warmed Regina's heart. David chuckled.

"I will kid. Don't worry."

Henry nodded.

"Bye Regina." Paige said.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun." She answered as she watched Henry and the girl leaving side by side.

"See you on Sunday Gina." Jeff said kissing her cheek.

"Bye." Tink said waving at her and they all left the apartment.

Regina stood there a moment, looking at the closed door with a small smile. She felt David wrapping his arms around her.

"Come, go to the living room, I'll make you breakfast."

The brunette's smile grew wider.

"Alright."

.::.::.

Regina smiled as David arrived in the living room holding a tray with two cups of tea and some toasts. He put the tray down on the table and sat next to her. He gave her a cup and took one for him. Regina took a sip of the hot liquid and leaned on him, bringing her legs up on the couch. David wrapped his free arm around her figure stroking her side softly.

"You're not going to miss the little man too much, are you?" She heard him ask.

The young editor chuckled.

"Oh I've gotten accustomed by now. There's a pool in Jeff and Tink's building. Before, he at least pretended to hesitate before accepting to go with them but now he doesn't even bother anymore."

The blonde man laughed. She parted from him and put her mug down on the tray. She put her leg on his thighs and sighed.

"You're still feeling nauseous?" David asked.

"A little bit but it's better. I think my body is finally getting used to having another being inside it." She answered smiling.

David chuckled and stroked her hair gently.

"So," she started after a small pause. "What do you want to do?" She asked mischievously as she put a hand on his chest.

"I feel like you already have an idea behind that beautiful head of yours."

"Maybe." Regina answered sultrily as she ran a finger down his jaw.

David smiled and put his mug down. He stood up and turned to face her, extending his hand for her to take but she had another idea in mind. She smirked at him and instead of grabbing his hand, the brunette stood up and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. The shelter owner chuckled as he caught her. He set her so they could be face to face and he tilted his head to look up at her.

"You are so beautiful."

Regina's cheeks reddened a bit and she bent down to kiss him.

Their lips soon parted and their tongues met. The brunette hooked her ankles together getting closer to David. She brought her hands to his neck and then to his hair, sliding her fingers between his locks as his hands went all the way down from her back to her butt and pushed her more against him.

The young woman let out a moan as she felt David's crotch growing against her thighs. She parted to look at him and met his lustful eyes. It only increased her longing.

"What don't we skip the whole going to the bedroom thing and just do it here." David said groaning.

The brunette chuckled biting her lip. For only response, she parted a bit from her lover, enough so she could reach the bottom of her pajama's top and pulled it over her head revealing in the process her round breasts that were getting firmer due to the pregnancy. David swallowed hard.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

And on that note he grabbed her mouth again before laying her on the couch.

The blonde man's mouth slowly drew her jawline down until it met her neck causing Regina to arch her back a bit. The brunette brought her leg up his thighs and hooked it between his two legs.

"David." She groaned as he grabbed one of her breasts in his hand while he put soft kisses on the other one.

The shelter owner started to lick her nipple, rolling it around with his tongue, sucking it. Regina let out a moan as she slid her fingers in his hair. David parted and hold himself with his hands on each sides of her body so he could look at her. He crashed his lips on hers and she immediately stuck her tongue out so the two organs could dance together.

Regina ran her hands from his neck down his chest until they reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled it off forcing them to break their kiss. It only lasted a second and David immediately grabbed her mouth again and she let out a muffled chuckle. The blonde man's hands slowly worked their way down her sides until they reached her hips. Regina parted from him a bit and bit her lower lip as she looked at him with lust. She slowly pushed him away to the side until he fell on the living room rug.

The young man leaned on his elbows looking at her with a frown and it had her smirk mischievously. She rose and towered him. She slowly and sexily took off her pajamas' pants until she was standing with only her panties on. David swallowed hard and it made her smiled with satisfaction. His eyes devouring her body increased her arousal incredibly so she didn't waste her time and sat down on top of him just so her inner thighs met his perfectly.

David let out a groan and he rose a bit to grab her lips again. Regina's hands immediately reached his pants and she pulled out his manhood. Another groan escaped the man's lips as the young editor started stroking him softly.

"Regina." He moaned against her lips.

She continued to work on him. Stroking him gently, softly. Rubbing the tip of his member with her thumb.

"God babe!" The man let out as soon as they broke the kiss.

She was killing him. She knew it but she must admit that she liked seeing him that excited just for her. She never thought of herself to be an expert when it came to sex. She didn't have that much experience but with David…With him she felt more at ease. He made her be more comfortable with her own body and her own desires.

Suddenly –without really knowing how- Regina found herself on her back and David was on top of her. She looked at him with surprised but it soon turned into lust when she met his gaze.

The blonde man bent down and gently pecked her neck, between her breasts…then her belly. Regina swallowed hard and she realized where he was really going and a loud moan escaped her mouth when her lovers' wet lips met another kind of wet lips. His fingers grabbed the top of her panties and slowly pulled them out before tossing them aside. He then immediately started rubbing her clitoris with his thumb while his tongue was thrusting inside her.

Regina started rolling her hips against him as her eyes closed and her hands held his head between her legs. She wanted more. God, she needed more. As if on cue, the young man parted from her and replaced his tongue with his manhood. He gently teased her entrance with it before slowly pushing himself inside her. The brunette let out a cry as she tilted her head and arched her back.

David started thrusting a bit harder and faster and Regina found herself wanting to moan again. However she was cut slow by his mouth crashing onto hers. The man brought her closer until her found himself completely inside her and they both came together –as one.

"God!" Regina let out as David slowly pushed himself out of her and rolled over to lie on his back.

He chuckled and slowly pulled her into a tight embrace. The brunette immediately answered to it and rested her head on his chest.

"That was amazing." She whispered as she started drawing abstract figures on his chest.

"That it was."

Regina's lips curled into a smile.

They stayed there for seconds or minutes…It didn't really matter. They just enjoyed being together. Regina parted and leaned on her elbow beside him so she could look at him. He had his eyes shut but his hand was still stroking her leg proving that he was awake. She smiled lovingly at him. She slowly stroke his jaw with her index finger. David opened his eyes to look at her which only made her grin grow wider.

"What about we stopped by my old apartment to grab the rest of my things so I can free Belle from my stuff." He said.

The brunette smiled and nodded before putting a soft kiss on his lips.

.::.::.

David and Regina had taken a shower after their morning sex session so they could head at the man's old apartment. They had called Belle to make sure that they could since now she was the owner of the apartment and the young girl had answered positively.

When they arrived outside the building, Regina noticed him straitening from the corner of the eyes.

"What is it?" She asked frowning.

"My sister is here." He realized.

"Oh!" Regina said looking at the yellow bug he was pointing. "Interesting choice of color." She let out and David chuckled.

"I didn't tell anyone that I was moving out." He said as he got out of his truck followed by Regina. "So she must assume that I am still living there."

The blonde man walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"I guess you're going to meet my sister." He said with a smile.

The editor smiled shyly not really sure if she was ready for it. To be honest she was a little nervous. What if she didn't like her? Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Hey!" David said chuckling and putting a hand on her cheek. "Relax."

For only answer the brunette bit her lower lip and accepted David's invitation to take his hand. The two lovers crossed the street towards the building. They climbed the stairs until they reached the second floor and knocked on the 210's door.

They heard footsteps behind the door and Regina found herself tensing. She shook her head at her silliness. If she felt like that just meeting his sister what was it going to be when she would meet his parents?

She didn't have time to answer her question since the door opened and Belle appeared.

"Hi!" The young girl said with a smile. "Emma is here" She said to David.

For a second Regina wondered how Belle knew David's sister but she realized that the brunette had been working for David for a while now so it made sense.

"Yes. I noticed the bug in front of the building." The man answered with a smile.

Belle nodded with a small chuckle. She turned to look at Regina and gave her a warming smile to which the brunette answered.

"Good morning." Regina said. "How are you?"

"Good thank you. Please, come in." Belle said stepping aside to let them enter.

Regina followed David towards the living room, her hand still in his.

Sat on an armchair, checking her phone, was a young blonde woman with a red leather jacket. She looked up at them and Regina immediately saw the resemblance with David. Same hair, same blue eyes, same nose.

The brunette gave her a small smile to which the young blonde girl answered with a smile of her own but accompanied with a raise of her brows as she stood up.

David left Regina's side to walk towards his sister and gave her a quick hug.

"How are you?" He asked parting.

"Good." The bails bond woman answered. "I didn't know you had moved."

"Yes I did." He turned to look at Regina and extended his hand for her to take.

She did so and walked towards the two siblings.

"Emma, this is Regina. My girlfriend."

"Oh!" The said Emma said with surprise. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Regina answered finally relaxing a bit.

"It's nice to meet you too." The blonde girl said.

"Do you guys want to drink something?" Belle asked.

"I'll just take a glass of water." David said.

"Nothing for me." Regina said and sat beside David on the couch as Emma sat back down on the armchair.

"I'll be right back." Belle said and she excused herself towards the kitchen.

Regina looked around. The apartment had changed quite a bit since the last time she had come here. Belle had surely managed to put her own touch in it and it turned out quite lovely. It looked less liked the den of a single man.

The brunette turned her attention back to Emma and David.

"So Belle told me you moved last week."

"Yes. It happened a little quickly but it felt perfectly right." The man answered looking at Regina which caused her to blush.

He chuckled. Belle arrived and gave the glass of water to him. He thanked her and took a sip.

"Well, mom asked me to check on you. She hasn't heard from you for weeks and of course she was worried. Now I understand why you were busy." She said smirking. "You'd better call her."

"I will." David said leaning on the couch and putting a hand on Regina's thigh.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Emma asked looking at the brunette.

"At my son's school." She said looking back at the youngest Nolan.

"I was doing a speech for career day." David added. "I saw her and fell in love."

The brunette shook her head chuckling.

"I'm guessing mom doesn't know?!" Emma said.

"No. Not yet."

"Just make sure I'm here when you tell her. I want to be there when she'll be thanking the Gods."

David laughed.

"Quite frankly…I thought you would be less enthusiastic." The blonde man admitted and Emma's brow furrowed.

David wrapped an arm around Regina and looked at her with a smile. The brunette looked at him with the same curious eyes as Emma.

"Now that I have someone in my life…" He looked back at his sister. "Mom's attention will be turned towards you."

The blonde girl immediately froze and Regina couldn't help but laugh as she remembered David's impersonation of his mother.

"On second thought if you could wait a bit before telling her I'd appreciate."

David laughed and nodded.

"I'll do that."

The group of four stayed a few minutes just chatting and Regina would admit that everything went by pretty well between her and David's sister. The blonde girl was very easy going which made things easier for the brunette and they bonded quite well.

After, Belle and Emma helped the couple put the remaining things David had left in the apartment in the car and before leaving for one of her jobs, the bails bond woman had even hugged Regina whispering a 'welcome in one crazy family'.

The brunette had chuckled and thanked her and as she wrapped her arm around David's waist, she watched the young woman leave. If the rest of David's family was like that –she sure was happy to be a part of it.

.::.::.

"What are you making?" Regina heard David ask her as he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

The brunette smiled stirring the cauliflowers that were boiling on the fire.

"Cauliflower cheese."

"I thought you couldn't eat cheese?" He asked tickling her neck with his breath.

The woman bit her lip trying to ignore the mess going on in her lower belly.

"As long as they're pasteurized, it's alright."

"Mm." David said.

Regina lowered the heat and put the lid on the saucepan.

"So." David asked after a few seconds as he leaned on the edge of table, facing her. "Emma?"

The brunette smiled.

"She's nice." She said walking towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. David immediately answered to the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You were right. I was worrying about nothing." She admitted. "I can't wait to meet your parents."

Regina couldn't see his face but she could feel his lips curling into a smile against her temple.

"What about Christmas?" He asked.

The brunette raised a brow parting a bit to look at him

"To meet them. We always spend Christmas Eve together at my parents' house and I thought it would the perfect moment for them to meet you and Henry. What do you say?" He asked putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You're sure they won't mind. I mean…Christmas is a family holiday…"

The shelter owner smiled.

"I'm a hundred percent certain that they will not mind." He said mocking her a bit.

Regina stuck her tongue out and he chuckled louder.

"Alright." She finally said and she bent down a bit to kiss him on the lips.

"Plus I'm sure that Henry and Flynn will get along." David whispered against her mouth.

"Your nephew?"

David nodded.

"He has the same love for comic books and super heroes as Henry."

The brunette chuckled.

"That is certainly a big quality for Henry."

It was David's turn to laugh. However they were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing and David groaned in frustration. Regina laughed as she walked over the phone. She grabbed it and picked up.

"Hello." She said looking at David with a smile.

"Hi Regina."

"Oh Sydney!" She said turning to face the wall. "Is everything alright?" She asked trying to remember how the hell he got the phone number of her house.

"Yes. I…I was just wondering if…" The man took a breath. "Are you free tonight?"

The brunette's breath caught in her throat.

"Sydney I'm sorry but I…I'm busy this weekend."

She could tell him that she was seeing someone. It would probably be simpler. But she didn't want everyone at work to get their noses into her personal life.

"Oh! I understand." The editor said but she could discern the disappointment.

Regina let out another sigh. If he really was trying to hit on her again she was going to have to tell him about David so he wouldn't get his hopes up for nothing. She liked him –she didn't want him to get hurt. Especially not because of her.

"I'll see you on Monday then."

"Of course. Goodbye Sydney."

"Goodbye."

The young editor hung up the phone and put it back on the wall. She turned to look at David who had turned off the heat under the cauliflower.

"Thanks." She said with a smile to which he answered.

She went to the counter and grabbed a tin. She grabbed the saucepan and poured the vegetables in the colander.

"He is a colleague." She said finally breaking the heavy silence that installed between them.

She made sure there was no remaining water in the vegetables and poured them into the tin. She turned to grab the cheese but David had beaten her to it. She let out a chuckle and took it from him. She met his gaze.

"He's into you?" David asked.

"Maybe." She said lowering her gaze. "I…I think so. He asked me out a few years ago when I just started working at the publishing house. I told him I wasn't ready. I didn't expect him to try again five years later."

David smiled.

"I can't really blame him."

"You're not mad?" She asked surprised.

"Why would I be mad? You're a beautiful woman. I'm not surprised that some people try their luck. I can only thank God that it was I whom you chose amongst all these fellows."

Regina felt her heart warming up.

"If I didn't tell him about you…"

"It's because he is also your colleague and you don't want everyone to know. I understand baby."

Regina closed her eyes briefly and smiled.

"I know. I'm perfect am I not?!" David smirked.

Regina chuckled.

"Close to it, yes." She said kissing him softly. "Thank you. And for the record…I feel lucky to have you as well."

David gave a small smile before kissing her.

* * *

**Don't forget to reviews, please. :) It's what keeps me going.**

**Happy OUAT day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone.**

**I'm here to treat you with a new update. **

**Thank you all for your kind reviews for my latest chapter. **

**I really hope you'll enjoy this one. **

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 7

It was Thursday. Thursday December 11th more precisely.

Regina woke up early like she'd been doing every 11th of December for the past ten years. She turned in the bed to look at David. A small smile appeared on her face but it was soon replaced with sorrow. The brunette felt a tear rolling down her cheek but she wiped it away as quickly as it came. She pushed the covers away and got out of the bed carefully so she wouldn't wake David up. She went into the bathroom to empty her bladder and washed her face. She paused for a second in front of the mirror, her lower lip starting to quiver. She quickly composed herself. Today was not about her. Today was about her son and about her making it so he would spent a day as enjoyable as possible because ten years ago, on the same date, his father died.

Henry never knew Daniel. He didn't get that chance but that didn't mean that it made it easier for him. So, every year, Regina would take the day off and spend it with her son. A mother-son kind of day so he wouldn't have to feel the void of not having known his father.

Regina got out of the bathroom. David was still asleep and he had already taken the entire bed for himself. She smiled shyly before walking out of the bedroom towards the stairs. She arrived in the kitchen and immediately started working on the breakfast.

Apple pancakes, hot cocoa with cinnamon on top and some fresh orange juice. Henry's favorite things to eat in the morning. She wanted to make some eggs and bacon but as soon as she cracked the first egg into the oily pan, she felt her stomach dancing inside her body. It took her about twenty minutes to get everything done. She got the coffee maker ready for when David would be up and made a decaffeinated coffee for her as well. Just as she put her mug down on the table she heard small footsteps getting down the stairs.

Regina looked up and saw a shy Henry appearing. That was when she found it harder to hold back the tears because her boy was now standing in front of her, wearing a sad face as his hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants. The young editor swallowed the tears and tried a smile.

"Come here baby, I made you some apple pancakes." She said extending her hand.

Henry gave her shy smile and nodded while he walked towards her. Regina put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a quick hug. They parted and Henry went to sit.

"Your cocoa is almost ready." She announced as she turned around and turned on the heat under the saucepan.

"David's still asleep?" She heard Henry asked.

"Yes he is." The brunette answered turning back to look at him.

"Is he going to stay with us today too?"

"He has to work." Regina answered with a small smile. "It's just you and me today, what do you say?"

Henry gave her a smile that warmed her heart.

"It's cool. We could start Christmas shopping?"

"You know what?! I thought exactly that." She said as she put Henry cocoa in front of him.

He thanked her silently and grabbed the whipped cream that stood on the table.

"Hey guys!" Regina looked up and saw David entering the kitchen, a hand in his hair.

She smiled.

"I didn't hear you coming down the stairs." She said as he high fived Henry who chuckled.

"You guys are up early." He started kissing Regina's cheek. "What's the occasion?" The man asked pointing at the table on which the pancakes, the fresh orange juice and everything stood.

"It…It's Daniel's death anniversary." The brunette said sadly.

"Oh!" David realized. "I…I'm sorry baby." He said stroking her cheek.

Regina gave him a small smile.

"It's ok. Don't worry." She said pecking his lips quickly. "Now go sit down, I'll get you your coffee."

.::.::.

"So every year you take the day off to stay with Henry?!" David asked as he took one of the pillows from the bottom of the bed to put them against the bedhead.

Regina nodded as she did the same with the other cushions.

"Henry misses a day of school but I got everything settled with his teacher. I…I just don't want…" Tears started rolling down the woman's face.

"Hey." David said, walking around the bed to join her.

"I don't want him to be too sad. I don't want him to think too much about it, you know?!"

"I understand baby. It's ok." The blonde man said pulling her into a tight embrace.

Regina immediately answered to it, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into the crook of his neck as heavy tears kept on flowing. David brought a hand up the back of her head and stroked her hair gently.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Regina letting her sadness out. She was happy. With David. She really was but that date…It was like everything was coming back. The heartache, the emptiness. All the memories of that dreadful night came crashing back into her head and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

The two lovers parted finally and the brunette felt David's finger under her chin. She looked up into his gaze through brimming eyes.

"I'm here Regina." David said. "Whatever you need, I'll give it to you, ok?!"

"I just need you to hold me right now." She simply answered wrapping her arms back around him.

After a few seconds, they each went to take a shower and while David got ready to go to work, Regina went to her son's room.

She knocked on the door and opened it. She smiled as she saw Henry putting on a shirt.

"You're ready?" She asked.

"Almost." He answered. "I'm putting my shoes on."

"Alright. Hurry up, we'll leave at the same time as David so there won't be too many people downtown."

She looked at her watch. Seven fifteen.

"Well that's too late!"

Henry chuckled.

"I'll be downstairs." Regina said and he nodded.

The brunette turned to get out of the room but Henry's voice stopped her.

"Mom?!"

"Hmm?" She asked looking back at him.

"H…Are you ok?"

A small smile appeared on Regina's face. She walked towards him and cupped his face.

"I'm fine honey. Don't worry for me. And you?"

Henry nodded. Regina smiled and pulled him into a hug. They parted and she put a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

She arrived downstairs where she found David looking around everywhere like a maniac. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"'Can't find my keys!" The blonde man let out as he went into the kitchen.

Regina pursed her lips and scanned the room. She went into the living room and a small smile appeared on her face. She walked over the coffee table and grabbed a bunch of keys. She went back towards the stairs and when David came out of the kitchen, she held the keys up, her free hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. The pet shelter owner paused and let out a small chuckled as he walked over her to take the keys.

"You know, there is a reason why there's a key holder." She started walking towards the entrance and pulling her keys out said holder.

"Fine smarty pants!" David said grabbing her waist and putting a soft kiss on her lips.

Regina smiled against his mouth. They parted and David put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"If there's anything…I'm one phone call away, ok?"

The brunette nodded with a small smile. She turned as she heard Henry coming.

"Ready?!" She asked as she saw him.

The boy nodded as he walked towards them. David ruffled his hair and it made him chuckle a bit. Henry took his coat to put it on, and Regina did the same. The three then left the apartment and went to the parking.

"I'll see you guys tonight, ok?!" David said and he high fived Henry.

"You guys are going to have to learn some manners." Regina said rolling her eyes and Henry laughed. "I thought I'd raised you better young man."

The boy laughed larder as he got into the car. Regina chuckled. She turned to look at David.

"You've got a bad influence!"

"My apologies!" David said faking bowing down.

He rose back up and smiled.

"Thank you." Regina said.

"For what?"

"Being there!"

David stroked her cheek.

"Always my love. Always."

.::.::.

Regina and Henry arrived downtown after having spent thirty minutes in traffic. It hadn't been as long as she had expected it to be so that was a plus. The entire city had been decorated for Christmas and Henry was looking around with wide eyes.

Regina smiled at the sight.

"What about we go to Manhattan Mall? There are always some good Christmas things there."

"Alright!" Henry said smiling.

They walked for a little bit and arrived at the mall. It was amazing. Beautifully decorated and Regina could definitely feel the Christmas ambiance.

"Look mom!" Henry said showing a sign. "They're selling trees just behind the mall."

"We'll go pick one just before leaving alright?"

He nodded and they headed towards the first decoration shops they saw.

"First we need to find a color theme for this year." Her son said, a finger resting on his chin.

Regina couldn't help but smile. Henry was an expert when it came to Christmas. He loved to do it so she let him.

"What about we go traditional this year?" She proposed. "Red and green?!"

"And gold." Henry added with a grin.

"Good morning." They heard and they both turned towards the voice who had spoken. "Can I help you?" An employer of the shop proposed.

"We're looking for red, green and gold Christmas decorations." Henry said seriously. "Tinsels, baubles, lights…" He thought for a second. "We also need a small Santa Claus and some ornaments for the tree…"

"Sweetheart…" Regina said with a small smile. "We already have some decorations at home, you know?!"

"Yes you're right! But can we take a light curtain for my room?"

Regina nodded with a smile.

"Alright!" The sales assistant said nodded. "Follow me, I know exactly what you need."

"Let's see if we find a Christmas wreath." Regina added.

"And a mistletoe?!" Henry added with a smirk.

The brunette chuckled. "And a mistletoe."

They bought what they needed in the shop and also went to a few other shops. They bought also a few stickers for the windows and a small artificial Christmas tree for Henry's room. They also took three new stockings. Now that David was there they needed one anyway and Regina thought that it would be nice to just buy a new one for everybody. She also –when Henry wasn't looking- added a small stocking for the baby.

Suddenly Regina heard her phone buzzing.

"Go ahead, I'm coming." She said without checking the identity of the caller.

Henry nodded and she picked up.

"Yes?!"

"Regina."

The brunette's blood froze.

"Mother." She breathed out after a small pause.

"How are you dear?"

"I am very well thank you!" The young woman said.

There was another small pause and Regina rolled her eyes.

"What do you want mother?"

"I know that this isn't a very good day for you…"

"It isn't indeed!" She cut.

"I also know that we haven't parted our ways on the best terms the last time we saw one another but I wanted to pay you my respects."

The brunette bit her lower lip.

"Thank you."

They stayed a moment like that, silent.

"Is Henry with you?"

"Yes!"

"May I talk to him?"

"Just a second." Regina said as she went towards Henry.

"And Regina?!"

"Yes mother."

"I really am sorry for Daniel. I hope you know that."

The young woman closed her eyes feeling the tears coming.

"Henry!" She called. "Your grandmother." She said giving him the phone.

"Oh!" He said with a smile as he took it. "Hi grandma!"

Regina looked at him as he went towards some more windows stickers, talking avidly with his grandmother. The brunette felt a tear running down her cheek but she erased it immediately. She would not cry and certainly not because of her mother. Every year she was doing the same thing. Pretending to feel sorry for Daniel but as soon as December 12th arrived, she just would go back to being insufferable and Regina was sick of it.

After a while, they finished with their shopping. They put all their purchases in the car and went to grab lunch.

"Can we go to a steak house?" Henry asked.

"Alright." Regina answered.

They arrived at a steak house and the waiter directed them towards their table. They chose what they wanted to eat. Henry took a burger with French fries and Regina some fries with a well-done steak.

"Have you started thinking about what you're going to put on your list for Santa?" Regina asked as she cut her steak.

"Mmhmm!" The boy mumbled mouthful.

"Would you like to share?" She asked raising her brow.

The boy chuckled.

"A spy kit and a magic kit as well." He thought for a second. "The new marvel comic…A board game too so we can play together -with David." He finished with a smile.

"Well I hope that Santa is going to get you what you want." The editor-in-chief said with a smile.

Henry nodded with a smile. They ate in silence for a moment until the waiter came with their dessert. Regina noticed Henry wrinkling his nose as if he was trying to say something. The brunette put her hand on his and he looked up.

"What is it honey?" She asked frowning.

The boy sighed.

"I was wondering if… Can we go see my father's grave?"

Regina's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh…I…"

"I just…You never brought me to see him…I just would like to talk to him and…If you don't want it's ok…"

Regina was at the loss of words. She…She couldn't believe what he was asking her. It broke her heart.

"Mom?!" Henry asked and she looked up at him through teary eyes. "Don't be sad." He said and his voice broke down at the last word and she couldn't help but feel guilty for making her son feel bad. "I just…I know that you're trying to protect me…But I never knew him. I…I can't miss him like you do because I don't know what it felt like to have him. I just want to see his grave mom…I just want to feel close to him."

The brunette bit her lower lip and close her eyes. She reopened them and took her son's hand into hers.

"You're right. I…It's time for you to visit your father's grave."

.::.::.

The last time she had been there was for the funerals. She never came back because it was simply too painful but it wasn't hard for her to recognize the way towards her first love's grave.

When they arrived by it, Henry sat down on the grass next to it and put his hand on the stone. Regina was standing a little on the side. Her son was talking. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he was talking and he was feeling good. She thought that by keeping him from coming there, keeping him from talking about it or from feeling sad on his father's anniversary, she was protecting him but she wasn't. She was protecting herself. All this nonsense was for her not to think about that day, it was for her not to feel the loss of her first love and friend.

The brunette closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach.

All those years she had been selfish. She should have talked to Henry more often about his father and she shouldn't have kept him from visiting his grave.

Henry stood up and walked towards her. She wiped away her tears and gave him a small smile.

"So?! Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"I…I wanted to apologize."

Henry frowned.

"I thought that it would be easier for you to just busy your mind with something else today but to be honest I think that it was more to help me. I…I miss him you know."

"I know mommy." Henry said and he wrapped his arms around her middle.

They parted after a while and Regina rested her head on his forehead.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Henry said after a few seconds.

The brunette smiled. She looked at him and stroked his cheek.

"So now on you're going to school every December 11th."

"Yes. But it doesn't mean that we cannot have a day off just for ourselves from time to time. I just don't want to pretend that this day doesn't exist and that I didn't lose my dad."

"Alright." Regina said biting her lower lip. "You're right!"

"Can we go grab a hot chocolate at Granny's?" Henry asked with puppy eyes and Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes we can my love. But first we will drop what we bought at home. Especially the tree."

"And we will start decorating?"

"Maybe we could wait for David."

"Yes!" Henry said. "He will help me put the star on top of the tree."

Regina smiled.

"I love you so much Henry." The brunette said after a small pause.

"Me too mommy."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. She turned a bit and looked at Daniel's grave.

"Stay here a second, I'm coming back."

Henry nodded and she walked over towards the stone. She put a shaky hand on it and squatted a bit.

"I…I'm sorry." She started with a shaky voice. "I…" She closed her eyes for a second. "I kept you from seeing your son, haven't I?!" She paused. "I never stopped thinking about you. I never will Daniel. You're my first love…my son's father and my best friend."

A tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground.

"I met someone." She said with a small smile. "I…Maybe you know it already. He is nice and Henry adores him. He…He makes us happy and…Well I'm pregnant. Nobody knows yet and certainly not my mother. I…I just want you to be the first one to know. I'm sorry I never came to visit you. It's not because I had forgotten about you…On the contrary. It's because it hurt a lot not to have you with me anymore but I'll be alright. Today I know that I will. I will always love you Daniel. I will never forget you. You're the reason I am who I am today and for that I thank you."

.::.::.

"Hello handsome man!" Ruby said as Henry and Regina walked inside the diner.

Henry blushed and Regina smiled at the sight.

"Hi sweetie." The editor said to the waitress.

"Hello." She answered with a smile. "What can I get you today?! Let me guess, a hot cocoa with cinnamon on top."

Henry nodded vigorously.

"Same for me." Regina said.

"Alright. I'll bring you that in a second."

Regina and Henry headed towards a table and sat down. Suddenly Regina's phone buzzed. She frowned and grabbed it. A big smile spread on her lips as she saw that it was a message from David.

_'__How is the day off going on?'_

_'__Great! We're at Granny's for a hot cocoa.'_

_'__Sounds great. How's the little man doing?'_

Regina looked at Henry whose eyes lightened up at the sight of Ruby bring his hot cocoa. She chuckled.

_'__He is doing great! We bought a Christmas tree and some decorations.'_

"Thanks." She said to Ruby who gave her the mug.

_'__Can't wait. I'll see you tonight.'_

_'__See you tonight. Love you'_

_'__Love you too. Ruffle Henry's hair for me.'_

_''__Will do!' _The brunette answered back with a smile.

She put her phone down and ruffled Henry's hair as promised. The boy looked up frowning. She chuckled.

"David asked me to."

Henry nodded with a laugh.

"So?! Is it good?"

"Delicious!" He answered with a milk moustache.

Regina smiled and wiped it away with her thumb and sucked it away from it afterwards. They drank their cocoa and after having greeted Granny, they went home.

Around six fifteen, David came home and excitingly, Henry asked if they could make the tree.

"Alright." The brunette said as she put a soft kiss on David's lips.

"Yeah! I'll go look for the ornaments in the lumber room." He shouted running towards the stairs.

"No running!" Regina urged.

"Sorry!" The boy shouted.

David and Regina both laughed.

"How did you bring the tree upstairs?"

"The caretaker."

"Huh!" The shelter owner nodded stroking her hair.

They looked at each other a moment, smiling.

"So?!" The blonde man said putting his hands on her waist. "How are you?"

Regina smiled.

"Good." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Better. We went to his grave and…I think I needed that and most importantly, he needed that." She said motioning Henry.

David smiled and stroked her cheek. He bent down and grabbed her lips into a soft kiss. Their lips parted and Regina started stroking his hair and pushing him closer to her. Their tongue met and David's hands worked on her back.

They parted as soon as they heard Henry descending down the stairs. David put a last kiss on her lips just before Henry appeared in the room.

"So you guys start, I'll go see what I'm making for diner." The brunette said.

They did exactly that and when she finished cooking, she went to help them.

Laughs filled the apartment as Henry started dancing with a tinsel. They finished decorating the tree and David lifted Henry to put the star on top. Regina had grabbed her camera to capture the moment. She started tearing up with emotion at how happy her son was and at how happy she actually was feeling. She put a hand on her stomach and stroke it gently. She caught David's eyes and they exchanged a glance.

_I love you. _The man mouthed

_And I you._

.::.::.

By Sunday, the entire apartment –from top to bottom- was filled with Christmas decorations and it genuinely looked like Santa's village.

Regina chuckled to herself as she arranged one of the baubles of the tree, a cup of decaffeinated coffee in her other hand. She jumped as she felt someone's hands wrapping around her middle. She smiled and turned to face David.

"How are you my love?"

"Great." She said with a small smile.

"I was thinking that we could go to the Wollman rink with Henry, do some ice skating."

"I'm sure he will love that.

They got ready as soon as Henry woke up and headed towards central park. During the holidays, the place was beautiful and a huge Christmas tree stood. It was too bad it was still day time because it would have been gorgeous with the lights turned on.

Henry started running with his ice skaters hanging over his shoulders towards the rink and David and Regina followed him.

"Will you hold me for me not to fall?" She asked David.

"Of course baby." He said kissing her cheek.

The brunette smiled and the little family all put their skaters on.

"You be careful, Henry." The young woman said to the boy who was already far away.

He rose his thumb up and kept on skating. She chuckled. He was really good at it. She taught him when he was younger. She was not bad herself but with a baby inside her belly she didn't want to take any chances so she hold David's hand as they slowly skated on the rink.

David rose his arm and made her do a small spin and she chuckled as she fell back into his arm.

"Look mom!" Henry said as he skated on only one leg.

"Good job baby!" The brunette said proudly.

They kept on skating for a few more minutes. Actually Henry and David stayed for a good thirty minutes whereas Regina stopped earlier. She couldn't help the grin on her face at the sight of her son and David racing against one another.

After they all went to buy some fruitcake before heading home. Henry sat down to do his homework and Regina helped him while David was cooking.

They ate lunch and spent the afternoon watching TV. Well David and Henry did, while Regina was lied on the couch, napping.

Around nine p.m. Regina tucked Henry in and joined David in their bedroom. The man was sat on the bed holding a book.

The brunette frowned.

"What is that?" She asked taking off her sweater.

The shelter owner looked up. He smiled and rose the book for her to see the cover. A soft smile appeared on the woman's face.

"_The expectant father_?!" She said raising a brow as she took off her pants.

"Just want to be ready."

Regina chuckled as she walked towards him only wearing her bra and panties.

David put the book down and put his hands on her waist. The brunette smiled and cupped his face and put a kiss on his lips.

"You're going to be great." She started. "I'm sure of that."

The shelter owner grinned. He put a soft kiss on her stomach.

"Do you think I'm showing yet?" The brunette asked.

"Hold on!" He said and he turned her so her profile was facing him.

He put his hand on her belly.

"Maybe." He said. "A little bit."

The young woman smiled.

"Let me put something on."

"You don't need to!" The man said innocently.

"Yeah right!" Regina said as she walked over to the armchair and put on some pants and a tee.

She walked over towards the bed and lied down on it. David brought her closer, his chest against her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight honey." Regina answered with a smile.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. **

**It's two in the morning here and instead of sleeping I'm writing. **

**When people say that inspiration mostly comes at night, they ain't joking! **

**Anyways. Here is my new update. Longest chapter so far: YAY! **

**I really really hope you'll like it. I was not sure about it but my lovely friend -who is kind enough to read all my work before I publish- assured me that it was good. **

**So hopefully you will feel the same way. Enjoy and see you at the end.**

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 8

Regina was happy. She really was. Today was one of those days when she just felt happy. She smiled as she leant her back against David's chest, eyes still shut.

"Good morning." The man said with a husky voice as he brought his left hand on her belly and slid the other one underneath to reach for her stomach as well.

The brunette's smile grew wider and she leant even closer, her ass being exactly positioned against his bulge. David let out a groan and she chuckled. She turned in his arms and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her and brought the hand that was on her hip up on her cheek. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before grabbing her lips into a soft but passionate kiss.

Regina immediately answered to the kiss pulling him closer to her as she slid her fingers in his hair. The young editor let out a moan when David's hand found her ass and pushed her closer to him. They deepened their kiss and their tongues met into a needy dance. They kissed for minutes until they were out of breath. Regina bit her lower lip and looked at David with lust. She smiled and pushed him on the bed so she could climb on top of him.

The pet shelter owner slid his hand on her bare thighs until they reached the hem of her night gown.

"God you're so hot!" He groaned.

She chuckled and bent down to kiss him again. David ran his hands up on her butt, stroking it, squeezing it. Regina, on her part, left his mouth to find his jaw and started to put wet kisses on his jawline, biting it and nipping it. The blonde man kept working on her ass and Regina started rocking her hips against him. The harder he grew, the more aroused she felt and when he finally took off her gown to leave her only with her panties on, she simply couldn't hide her excitement anymore.

She started putting kisses all over his neck then she slid on his chest teasing his nipples before going down towards the waistband of his pants. She slid a hand inside the pants and grabbed his cock. She started rubbing his length, eyes looking up at him. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw him mouth a 'fuck'. She went back up to grab his mouth, her hand still working on his manhood.

But Regina knew him. He would simply not let her overpower him like that but, still, when she felt his hand sliding inside her panties and a finger against her clit –she gasped.

"Oh David!" The brunette moaned as he rubbed her clit softly. He slid his index inside her and she had to pause her work on his cock to focus on her breathing.

David lifted his head a bit and started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lip when he thrust another finger. She could feel him smile against her skin as his free hand slowly started to rub her breast. Regina stopped him immediately.

The blonde man frowned and parted a bit to look at her. She kept rocking her hips against him not wanting him to stop that but she managed to voice: "too sensitive" before letting out a big moan as she threw her head back.

"Damn! I need you." She said and David obliged.

He pushed her back on the bed and grabbed his cock. He gently presented it at her entrance and she licked her lips in anticipation. Her eyes were still shut and when he finally found his way inside her, it was her mouth that fell open. He started moving inside her and God it was good. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her feet together as she pulled him closer.

"Regina." David moaned and she opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled and he smiled back before kissing her again.

Regina came after a few minutes and David followed her soon after, emptying himself inside her.

"God I love morning sex." She let out and David chuckled as he slid out of her and fell on the bed.

She smiled and slid her legs over the edge of the bed. She needed to take a shower so she could get Henry's breakfast ready. He was starting the week with a history exam and she wanted to be sure he ate well before that.

"Hey!" David called as she stood up.

She frowned and turned to look at him. "What is it?" The brunette asked. For only answer his smile grew wider. He raised his finger for her to wait and he got out of the bed and walked towards her. He took her hand and started walking towards the mirror.

Regina's crease between her eyebrows deepened.

"Uh…honey?" She asked.

David smiled and turned her so her side could face the mirror. She looked at her -very naked- reflection with her questioning gaze until her eyes found the image of her belly. A soft smile appeared on her face. She was showing. Not a lot but way much more than last week.

Her heart warmed up instantly and she felt a tear rolling on her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. She was happy that was for sure but tears?!

"Hey?!" David said as he turned her so she could face him.

"I'm sorry." She let out and he chuckled.

"Looks like you're going to have to give up the tight dresses." He looked at her up and down and sighed. "That's a shame."

She let out a small chuckle and looked at him lovingly. He smiled and went down on his knees the he could be at her navel's level. The brunette raised a brow.

"Hello there." David started talking and she couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like you're growing up well. Soon your mommy will not be able to hide you, you know?!" Regina was smiling so big that her teeth were showing. She stroke David's hair gently. "I love you so much already." He continued. "You'll see. You're going to love it here. You'll have a big brother and two parents who love you with all their hearts."

.::.::.

Regina arrived at the office a smile still painted on her face. She had found a dress loose enough to hide her baby bump but not too much so it wouldn't raise any questions –especially from Tink who was very, very observant.

She chuckled to herself as she pushed the door of the publishing house.

"Good morning Miss Mills. You're in a good mood." Will observed with a smile.

The brunette responded with a nod.

"I can't complain." She said smiling even more.

"Well I'm glad to see you happy."

"Thank you Will." Regina answered.

"Hello there!" She heard behind her.

She turned to face Tink who was arriving as well.

"Hi." The brunette said pecking her friend's cheeks.

"Hi Will." Tink said to the security guard who answered with a nod.

"Have a good day ladies."

"Thanks." Regina said with a smile before she and Tink headed towards the elevator.

The ride was awfully silent but the brunette didn't even notice. She was still smiling like an idiot, unconsciously rubbing her stomach through her coat.

"So!" Tink said breaking the silent and Regina jumped a bit in surprise.

She chuckled at her friend's face.

"Sorry. I was –lost in my thoughts."

"I can see that. So you and mister pet shelter owner? Things are going well?" The blonde woman asked as the doors of the elevator opened and they arrived in the open space.

"Yes. Things are going pretty well." Regina said looking at her.

She chuckled again when Tink raised a brow.

"Alright." Her friend said simply. "I have a meeting with a client…I see you at one, for lunch."

"Ok." Regina said as she arrived by her office. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"By the way," The brunette turned to look back at her colleague. "Love suits you!"

An even bigger smile appeared on the young brunette's face which had her friend shake her head chuckling.

"See you later." The blonde girl said and Regina nodded.

.::.::.

Although very busy, the day went on well. Regina left the office around five to pick Henry up. Tonight she was going out with Tink and Ruby. The waitress was celebrating her twenty-six years old birthday and they were going to a club. Regina wasn't very thrilled because she was afraid to get knocked up or something like that but it was Ruby's birthday and she wanted to do that for her. Plus if things really started to get out of hands she would just leave. She was not too advanced in her pregnancy so maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea to enjoy a night out with her girlfriends.

She arrived at Henry's school and parked her car in the parking. She got out of the vehicle and headed towards the day care center. The room was empty, there was only the person in charge –Mrs. Smith- there. The brunette frowned and knocked at the door. The old woman stopped what she was doing and looked up before smiling at Regina.

"I'm Henry's mother." Regina said with a small smile.

"Oh right! I'm sorry. They're all at the gym playing some basketball."

"Thank you." The brunette said before heading towards the gym. Like Mrs. Smith had said, they were all there with the supervisor –Mulan. A twenty something year old woman that Henry absolutely adored. "Mulan is so cool. She taught me how to dunk. Today we played soccer with Mulan." She chuckled to herself.

She stepped inside the gym and smiled when Henry caught sight of her. The ten year old boy passed the ball over to one of his friends.

"My mom's here!" He said to Mulan.

The young girl looked up at Regina who smiled at her.

"Alright young Sir. I'll see you tomorrow." The boy nodded and high-fived her.

Well that was where he learned to do that. Regina said to herself as she looked at him running to take his bag.

"Hi mom!" He said and Regina bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Hello dear. How was your day?" She asked as they went outside and walked towards the parking.

"Good." Henry said putting a hand around her waist, and the brunette simply resting hers on his shoulders. "I did well at my history exam I think."

"Well that's amazing sweetheart. I'm proud of you." She said looking at him with a wide smile.

"You've been smiling a lot lately. I like that."

Regina chuckled.

"Well," She started as they stopped by the car. She cupped his face with her hands so she could look into his eyes. "You make me happy."

"Me and David." Henry said knowingly and the young woman started laughing.

"Yes." She nodded. "You and David."

"I'm glad."

Regina smiled and kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair.

"Now get in my cutie patooti."

Henry chuckled and got in the car.

They arrived home after twenty minutes or so and Regina was surprised to see David already there.

"Well hello there!" She said as she saw him getting out of the living room.

"Hello my love." The man said putting his hands on her hips as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

They kissed each other too long for Henry's liking since he started to clear his throat. Regina smiled against David lips before parting from him. She chuckled at her son's pursed lips. If she had had any doubts that he was her son –that face was enough to clear them. It was like looking at a mirror.

"Hi kid! Sorry for that."

"'s ok!" Henry answered.

"You finished early, didn't you?"

"There weren't a lot of people, plus my brother stopped by and he helped us get things done."

"You have a brother?!" Henry asked surprised.

"Yep and a sister." David said smiling. "James and Emma."

"Cool!" Henry said smiling. "I wish I had a brother."

Regina's heart skipped a beat and she had to bite her lower lip for it not to be too obvious. She felt David's hand rubbing her back.

"Maybe one day kid. Who knows?!"

"That'd be cool, right mom?"

Regina could only nod as she was too overwhelmed to speak. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're alright?" The young boy asked frowning.

The brunette chuckled and nodded once again.

"I'm fine honey. Go grab something to eat before you get to do your homework. I was invited to Ruby's birthday tonight. I want you to be done before I leave."

"Oh really?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yep! It's just you and I tonight kid!" David said.

"Cool." Henry said with a smile. "Can you wish her a happy birthday for me?" Henry asked Regina.

"Of course I can. But you mister are going to eat." She said pushing him towards the kitchen.

He chuckled and went into the kitchen. Regina smiled and looked back at David.

"You really don't mind looking after him tonight."

David looked at her with a knowing face and she laughed.

"What did I tell you on the phone?" He said putting his hands on her hips.

"That it was alright."

"So?!"

"Alright." She said smiling and he pecked her lips.

They stood silent for a moment until Regina couldn't stand it anymore.

"He wants a baby brother." She let out in a whisper, tears pricking her eyes but a big smile on her face.

David smiled and stroke her cheek.

"Looks like it, yes."

The brunette closed her eyes and David pulled her into a hug.

"I've been smiling like an idiot all day long…People are starting to notice."

The young man chuckled and parted to look at her.

"If that can make you feel better –my brother kept teasing me about you and he –I quote- 'can't wait to meet the girl who is making his baby brother smile like a teenage girl'."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"So he knows too."

"Well Emma told him. Only my parents are in the dark but my mom called this morning to let me know that one of her friend's daughter is single so…you might wanna do something or you're going to lose me to some very lovely woman." David said ironically as he walked towards the kitchen.

Regina smiled and caught him up.

"Well you said Christmas, didn't you?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

The blonde man paused and turned to face him.

"So it's noted –Christmas at my parents?"

Regina nodded with a grin.

"Great!" He said before kissing her. "Mm I love you so much Miss Mills."

"And I you." She answered smiling against his lips.

.::.::.

"It's party time!" Ruby exclaimed as they got out of Regina's car.

The older brunette chuckled and they headed towards the entrance of the club.

"Is it just me or is she already drunk?" Tink asked jokingly.

"Are you surprised?" Regina asked smirking.

"Point taken."

Regina laughed. They arrived inside the club and much to Regina's relief, it wasn't too busy. They went to the bar and Tink ordered three vodkas.

"Uh…Apple juice for me." Regina said and the barman nodded.

She turned and was faced with two inquisitive pair of eyes.

"I'm just tired and I don't want to fall asleep before the party really starts."

Ruby bought it, Tink a little less.

"You stopped coffee now no alcohol…If I didn't know any better I'd said you're pregnant." Tink said looking at Ruby who had already headed towards the dancefloor.

Regina didn't answer. She was too busy fighting the smile that threatened to appear on her face. Tink looked back at her and then it hit her.

"No!"

Regina ignored her and thanked the barman for her glass of juice.

"Regina freaking Mills!" Tink said grabbing her arms so she could look at her.

The brunette smiled at her shrugging her shoulders.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Shh!" Regina said. "It's Ruby's night!"

"Oh my God!" Tink said as she starting waving her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. We're not talking about it tonight but tomorrow…."

"I know." Regina cut her.

The brunette smiled at her friend. She didn't want to tell the news too early onto the pregnancy but to hell…Tink would have found out sooner or later.

"Ok let me freak out again a little!" The blonde girl said. "Oh my God!"

Regina chuckled and grabbed her arms.

"Ruby's coming."

"Alright! I'm alright. I'm…Let's do this."

"Come on girls, let's dance!"

They danced for a big part of the night and to Regina's surprise, Tink didn't address her pregnancy at all. They had fun. Dancing all night long, jiggling their butt in rhythm with the music. Laughing and singing. 'Best birthday ever!' Ruby had shouted throwing her hands up. And it surely was one she would remember.

Around two in the morning the three friends finally left the club and after dropping two very drunk Ruby and Rose at their respective home, Regina headed back to her own place.

She opened the door of her apartment. She took off her heels and silently went upstairs. She went to check on Henry first. He was sound asleep. His cover was at his feet and he didn't seem to be bothered by that. She smiled and put her shoes down on the floor before walking towards the bed. She softly pushed him back to the middle of the bed. The boy stirred a bit but didn't wake up. She pulled the cover up on him and kissed his forehead.

She took her shoes on her way outside the room and closed the door behind her before going into her own bedroom. She put her shoes into the dressing and went into the bathroom silently not to wake David. She switched on the light above the washbasin. She turned on the water and started to clean the makeup off her face. She took her toothbrush and put some paste on it before brushing her teeth. She rinsed her mouth out and turned off the water before drying her face with her towel.

Then she headed towards her dressing and put on her nightgown before going towards the bed and under the covers. She smiled as she looked at David. She put a hand on his cheek and gently stoke it.

"Had fun?"

She chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep."

The man sighed and moved to envelop her into a tight embrace.

"I was missing you too much."

Regina smiled.

"Well I'm here now."

"You are." He said kissing her lips softly. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight honey." She answered.

.::.::.

"You've been avoiding me!"

Regina's head snapped up and she saw Tink in the doorway. She let out a chuckle and leant on her chair.

"I have not."

"Liar!"

"It's the truth. I was busy all morning."

"Fine!" Tink said closing the door behind her and walking towards the chair facing Regina. "So." She started.

The brunette smiled at her friend raising a brow.

"Really Regina?! Really?!"

Regina burst into laughter. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down despite her friend's annoyed face.

"What do you want me to say? I'm pregnant that's all."

"So this is true. It wasn't just my drunk mind making things up?"

"No it was not." The young editor assured chuckling.

"I…This is amazing Regina." The blonde girl said standing up and walking towards her. Regina stood up as well and they hugged one another. They parted and Tink glanced down at her stomach and looked back up. "You're preggy."

Regina laughed and nodded.

"How long have you known?"

"I found out at the Hamptons." The brunette admitted biting her lower lip.

"Thanksgiving!" Tink exclaimed. "And you're only telling me now?! Bad Regina!" She said raising her hand. "Very bad!"

"Sorry. But Henry doesn't even know yet. We wanted to wait."

Tink sighed.

"Fine! You're forgiven." She looked at her friend. "I'm so happy for you." She said squealing like a teenager.

"Thank you Tink." Regina said putting a hand on her stomach. "I…I'm very happy too." She said a wide smile on her face.

Suddenly Regina's phone started ringing.

"I see you later." Tink said.

"Alright. Bye and…Thanks again Tink."

Tink looked at her with a soft smile before heading out of the office.

"Damn you've only known the man for a few months and you're pregnant? Very skilled man! Very!"

For only response, Regina threw her pen at her and the blonde girl chuckled as she left.

.::.::.

It was Wednesday so Regina headed directly towards the pet shelter after work. She smiled at Belle as she pushed the door open.

"Good afternoon Belle." She said to the young girl who was getting ready to leave.

"Hi Regina." Belle answered with a wide grin.

"Hey mom!" Regina heard and she saw Henry and David coming back from the back of the shelter.

"Hello sweetheart." She answered kissing him. She then turned towards David who had his hand on her lower back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Henry asked. "I want to play with the dogs for a bit."

"Alright." Regina agreed.

"Thanks mom." Henry said as he ran back towards the garden.

"I'm going to go." Belle said.

"Sure." David answered. "'See you tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodbye Regina."

"Goodbye." The editor said as Belle left the shelter.

"So…" David started as he put some leashes in the shelves. "How was your day?"

"Pretty great." Regina said leaning on the welcome counter. "I told Tink."

The blonde man turned and frowned.

"About the baby." She whispered biting her lower lip.

"Have you now?" David said chuckling.

"She kind of caught me yesterday at Ruby's birthday. I drank apple juice."

"Oh!" The man said smiling. "And what did she say?" He asked walking towards her.

Regina laughed.

"She was ecstatic."

David chuckled and put a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I know I said we should wait for the third month but I don't know if I'll be able to wait that long. I'm just so happy…I guess I want to rub it on people's face. Does that make me a bad person?"

The pet shelter owner laughed shaking his head.

"Well if it does…You and I both."

"Really?" Regina asked surprised.

"Regina, ever since you told me you were pregnant, I've been wanting to shout it on the roofs. I'm going to be a daddy. This is the best gift you could have ever given me. A few months ago, I was just David –not that it was bad- but now I am a boyfriend," he started stroking a cheek, "I have a stepson and my girlfriend is pregnant. I have a family of my own and I am so happy and proud."

Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"I don't know why I'm crying…I'm sorry."

David chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am so blessed to have met you. So very blessed." David said.

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's presence.

"What's going on?"

Regina and David parted and they looked at Henry's confused face. The brunette chuckled.

"Nothing baby. Everything is perfect. Can we go home?"

He nodded and walked over towards his mom. David smiled and before leaving for their apartment, everyone made sure that everything was alright, that the dogs were ready to spend the night by themselves and they closed the shelter.

Once home, Regina sent Henry to take a shower while she and David got the dinner ready. Today it would be roast potatoes and chicken breasts. The man had gotten pretty good at cooking even though Regina never missed the opportunity to tease him when necessary.

The dinner was quiet except for Henry's occasional jokes with David. Regina looked at them silently, a small grin on her face as she enjoyed this perfect family moment. Her eyes paused on Henry and how comfortable he was with David. It was only natural that her mind drifted to her boys' words two days before. 'I wish I had a brother.' That was his exact words. He had never asked her for a brother before. Well he did, a long time ago but that was most out of curiosity. Something like 'why I don't have a little brother, mama?', nothing more. But on Monday, it was the first time he had clearly expressed his wish to have a little baby in the house and the only thought made Regina tear up a bit.

She had to tell him now. She had no excuses anymore. She had to tell him the great news. Now that she was sure he wouldn't mind, now that she knew he would be happy…She had to break the news to him. For Christmas. For Christmas, she and David would tell him that he was expecting a baby brother or a baby sister.

.::.::.

"You've been awfully quiet, tonight at dinner." She heard David say as they put the pillows at the bottom of the bed.

Regina smiled and looked up at him shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on!" The man insisted. "Tell me." He said as he sat on the mattress, back against the bedhead and got under the covers.

The brunette imitated him except, instead of lying next to him, she rolled over until she was sat on his lap, her knees at each sides of his body. David chuckled and she bit her lower lip before putting her palms on his chest and bending to kiss him softly.

The shelter owner wrapped his arms around her waist as hers were around his neck. Their tongues met almost as soon as their lips touched and the young woman let out a soft moan. She liked the way he kissed her. The way he almost expertly knew how to make her slowly lose it with just one kiss. She enjoyed his taste and how his tongue ran on her teeth or rolled around her own. It was always soft and slow but with that small nip of hunger letting her know that he constantly desired her. That made her feel good about herself.

She blushed and parted slowly from him putting a hand on his cheek and stroking it as he rested his hands on the bottom of her back. David looked at her lovingly with a small smile and she blushed even harder.

"I love you so much!" She let out laughing at herself. She bit her lower lip again. "So much."

"I love you too baby." The blonde man answered pulling her back into a quick kiss.

Regina looked down at his naked torso and started drawing abstract figures on it.

"I think we should tell Henry." She let out a small grin on her face.

"I think that's a great idea."

She looked back up at him and met his beautiful blue eyes. How was that even possible for her to get more and more dazzled by them every day? She smiled at him and nodded.

"I think he will be happy." He added. "He is going to be freaking excited."

The brunette laughed. David pushed her a bit, sliding down on his legs before bending to look at her stomach.

"He is going to be so thrilled, little Hobbit."

Regina burst into laughter as she slid her fingers in his hair. "Hobbit, huh?" She said and David looked up at her shrugging. "Lord of the Rings. My favorite movie."

"Oh I see." She said simply with a smile. "Henry loves it as well."

David smiled back and rose back up bringing her back towards him but instead of pulling her against him like she had been positioned before, he pushed her on the bed rolling on top of her.

"Why don't we show to little Hobbit how its parents have fun?"

Regina looked at him raising a brow.

"Yeah…" David trailed off. "That sounded way creepier than intended."

The brunette chuckled and brought her legs up to wrap them around his waist.

"Next time you'll do better." She said smirking

He laughed and leant on her to kiss her. Soon it became very passionate and Regina could feel his manhood against her pelvis. Their tongues met into a passionate ballet and they stayed lips locked until they were out of breath.

David started putting kisses on her cheek, going down towards her jawline, her neck, back up towards her pulse and she arched her back, mouth partially opened. Her feet slid into his pants pulling it down her bit, exposing his butt.

"Anxious for it?!" The man whispered against her ear and that enough made her let out a soft moan.

"Shut up." She said and he laughed bringing his head back up to face her. She looked at him and she knew perfectly well that her eyes were probably full of lust and desire. She grabbed his face between her hands. "Fuck me!"

A smile appeared on the pet shelter owner. "At your orders, madam." He let out before grabbing her mouth as well. After a few minutes he let it and started putting wet kisses on her neck, her neckline, at the birth of her breasts. His hands ran down her body until they found the bottom of her night gown. He pulled it up parting from her but once she was lied before him completely bare except for her panties, he attacked back her breasts, kissing it, tongue rolling around her nipple softly since he knew how sensitive they were. His tongue trailed under her left breast and he put a kiss there.

Regina closed her eyes. She was already so wet. He knew her body so well that even the small touches –like for instance his finger stroking just above the waist band of her blue lace panties- were enough to make a moan and groan in anticipation. She felt David's lips curving themselves into a smirk against her skin as he went down her stomach and bump until his mouth finally took his finger's place. Immediately, the brunette's breath caught in her throat. Her feet were stroking his back now and her hands were buried in his hair. She looked down at him. He was eyeing her with a satisfied grin.

"Are you already wet for me baby?" He asked and for only response she smirked. He chuckled. "Let's see that." And suddenly Regina felt a finger finding her cunt.

A gasp escaped her lips. When the hell did his hand get inside her panties? She didn't have time to think of an answer, her body and brain to busy handling spams of pleasure as David rubbed her. He thrust softly one finger inside and Regina threw her head back arching her back.

"God!" She let out in a moan. "David!"

The blonde man grabbed her panties and pulled them off before his fingers found their way back to her little flower. His tongue started teasing her clit and Regina felt like exploding.

"Please David!" She found herself saying and he left her inner thigh to come back up and kiss her again. He grabbed her head with one hand pulling her close as his free hand grabbed his length and started stroking it a bit.

It wasn't hard for him to get aroused so he got rid of his pants and placed himself at Regina's entrance. He slowly entered her causing her to let out a husky groan. He started thrusting in and out slowly before accelerating.

"Fuck!" The blonde man let out as he felt his groan's size increasing.

Regina let her tongue out to lick her lips, rocking her hips against his, eyes shut and chest rising up and down underneath her lover. They rocked against each other for a few minutes, David pumping in and out of her until the brunette's body trembled as the orgasm hit her. Soon he followed her with an orgasm of his own emptying himself inside her.

David fell back on his back, his breathing loud and jerky and Regina laughed as she rolled over to put her head on his chest, tangling her legs with his. The young man wrapped his left arm around her, holding her tight against him as he grabbed the covers with his free hand and covered their naked bodies.

"There is a screening of A Christmas Story on Friday night at the movie theater down the street." David said stroking her hair gently.

"Oh my God! It was my favorite movie when I was a child." She said chuckling. "We would watch it every year with my father, curled up on the sofa with hot cocoa while my mother would grumble about how sick she was of always seeing the same movie every single year!"

David chuckled lightly.

"We could go watch it since it will be Henry's last day at school before the holidays."

"Yeah?!" The brunette asked looking up at him.

"Mhm. Family night out, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a great idea. I've never showed it to Henry for some reason. I'm sure he will love it. As you can tell by now, he loves everything Christmas related."

David laughed nodding.

"That's a date then. Christmas movie night on Friday."

He kissed her forehead and she smiled against his skin, kissing him softly. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." And they fell asleep like that, pressed against each other.

.::.::.

As they had planned two days before that, David and Regina went to the movie theater to watch A Christmas Story. They were waiting in line, Henry's back pressed against his mother's chest as she had her arms wrapped around him to keep him warm.

"Every single year!" The boy said and Regina nodded.

"Every single year."

"And you never got sick of it."

"Do you ever get sick of –let's see- The emperor's new groove or Atlantis?"

"Point taken." Henry said chuckling.

David laughed next to them, his gloved hand working up and down the brunette's back. Regina looked at him and smile.

"What about you David?" Henry asked stretching his neck to look at the blonde man. "Did you have a favorite movie growing up?"

"Well like I told your mother, my all-time favorite is Lord of the Rings."

"No way!" Henry said pulling out of his mother's embrace to look at him. The young woman chuckled as she looked at her boy's eyes widening. "I love that movie too."

"So your mom told me. _There is only one Lord of the Ring, only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power._" The shelter owner said imitating Gandalf's voice.

"_The Ring has awoken, it's heard its maters call._" Henry answered theatrically.

The young editor watched the two men of her life laugh at their impressions of the sorcerer.

"Anyways." David said still chuckling. "But growing up since Lord of the Rings is way too young to be considered one of my 'childhood movie'," Henry laughed. "I would say that I was pretty obsessed with Star Wars like most kids were I guess and I must say that I watched Ghostbusters more often that I will ever dare admit."

Henry and Regina chuckled. They finally arrived at the top of the line and got their tickets.

.::.::.

"It was pretty cool." Henry said as he shoved a French fries in his mouth.

After the movie, they walked a bit around the city to enjoy the Christmas decorations before stopping in a restaurant to eat. Henry had of course chosen what most ten year old child would take, a cheese burger with fries and David had humored him. Regina took some cooked vegetables with chicken and a handful of fries as well.

"Glad you enjoyed it baby." His mother answered smiling at him.

"I like it when we do that." Henry continued looking between David and Regina. "Going out together. It's fun."

"It is indeed." David added smiling as he stroked Regina's leg softly.

She looked at him and smiled. She turned her attention back to her son.

"Henry sweetie."

"Mm." He said looking up.

"David invited us to spend Christmas at his parents. What do you say?"

"Really?!" Henry said looking at David. "That's pretty cool. We always spend Christmas just the two of us, we never actually had a real family dinner."

"Well," Regina started faking being offended, "we are family and we dinned."

The boy chuckled.

"You know what I mean."

The young woman chuckled shaking her head.

"Are your brother and your sister going to be there?" Henry asked.

"They are. There will be my parents, Emma, James and his wife, Mary-Margaret and their son Flynn."

"They got a son?! Cool! How old is he?"

"Eight." David answered. "And he loves comic books, like you."

"Awesome." Henry said raising his fist. "I can't wait." Regina felt her heart melting. "It's going to be the best Christmas ever. Not that our previous ones weren't good." He added quickly looking back at his mom biting the inside of his cheek.

"Oh don't worry about me." Regina said sighing. "I guess I'll just have to accept that I'm a boring mom."

"No!" Henry said quickly chuckling. He stood up and went to hug his mother. "You're the best mom ever."

Regina closed her eyes hugging her baby boy tight against her chest.

"Thank you honey." She said parting and she stroked his back as he went back to sit.

"Don't worry David. You're a pretty cool step dad as well."

The pet shelter owner laughed.

"Well I appreciate the compliment kid."

"You make my mom happy. So I like you."

"Sounds logical to me." David said chuckling.

"Plus. You like Lord of the Rings. We should do a Lord of the Rings marathon." Henry's eyes widened as if he had just had the best idea ever and Regina closed her eyes sighing waiting for the sentence. "Oh mom! Can we do it? Please." There you go.

The brunette reopened her eyes.

"Oh yes please mom," She heard David said and she looked at him who was looking at her with puppy eyes. "Please."

Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine!" She gave in.

"Cool!" Both Henry and David exclaimed as they gave each other a high-five.

"But only on Sunday. And only if you're a good boy young man." She said looking at Henry suggestively.

"I'm always a good boy mommy." He answered with his most adorable smile.

"Yeah right!" The brunette answered. "That goes for you as well." She added looking at David.

"Yes ma'am!" The man said straightening up and she rolled her eyes.

Both Henry and David chuckled and soon Regina joined them. She leaned on David as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the little family continued to enjoy their nice and happy dinner.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please review so I can know.**

**I said it on my OS collection but not here so I'll go ahead: **

**I'm currently working on a new EvilCharming (does that really surprise anyone?! lol) fanfiction. I've written a few drafts but I'm not sure yet if it is publishing material as I'm currently just gathering my thoughts. I'll keep you update of course.**

**Love you guys and thanks for the support. **

**Xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Darlings. **

**Finally this damn chapter is up. **

**For everytime I've complained about how hard a chapter was to write: I'm taking it back.**

**There were so many things I wanted to put in it but gathering my thoughts,**

**finding time to write and everything...Anyway: It's here so let's celebrate.**

**So.**

**Lana was in Paris this weekend and I live four hours by train from Paris. Life is painful people. So painful.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to all the people who are crying over the fact that they haven't met this precious little cupcake yet ('Where there's life, there's hope.' So they say.)**

**And for the others...I'm happy for you (No I am not.) Yes. I am. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 9

"No Wolverine is the best."

"Batman dear. You cannot convince me otherwise." Regina said looking at her son through the rearview.

Henry chuckled shaking his head and the brunette smiled.

"Here we are." She said as she arrived in front of the publishing house.

Henry was on Christmass break so instead of staying home alone, he was accompanying his mom to work much to his delight. He loved coming there especially for Christmas because his mother's colleagues were so nice that they would always spoil him with candies.

The young woman parked her car and they both got out. She put a hand on his shoulder and they headed inside the house.

"Hello young lad." Will said opening the door.

"Hi Will." Henry answered with a small grin. "I've got 'Old Man Logan'." He said showing it to the security guard. "When I'm done with it, I'll come down to lend it to you."

"Looking forward to read it." The man said high-fiving him.

Regina smiled and looked up at Will. "Good morning." She said.

"Good morning Miss Mills." He answered with a smile. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

After they took the elevator and after Henry greeted pretty much everyone in the company, they finally arrived into Regina's office.

The brunette sat behind her desk and Henry sat just facing her.

"Do you want to eat something?" She asked Henry.

"A donut…From Granny's." The young boy said, all teeth out.

Regina chuckled nodding. "Chocolate frosting right?."

"Mhm." He said nodding while the editor dialed her assistant's number.

"Yes?." The young girl answered.

"Yes could you please go grab me chocolate frosted donuts from Granny's please?"

"Yes of course. How many?"

"Four should be fine. And after I need the Darlings' brothers' file. It's about time I close that deal." She finished more to herself.

"Immediately Miss Mills."

"Thank you Julie." The brunette said hanging up. "Donuts are on their way." She said looking at her son who nodded as he opened one of his textbook and started drawing.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the sight. Her son loved to draw and he was pretty good at it which made her incredibly proud. She shook her head and started doing some work. After a few minutes, Julie arrived back with the donuts and the file.

"Is it a good book?" Henry asked biting into a donut.

Regina looked up from her papers. "The Darlings'?" The boy nodded. "Yes. It's pretty good and although it's not a book yet, I'll make sure it becomes one." She said smiling.

Henry answered to the smile.

"Did you always want to be an editor?"

The young woman pursed her lips and thought for a second. "I…I've always liked reading that's for certain but you know your grandmother," she said looking at him knowingly and he nodded chuckling. "She wanted me to go to law school. When I got pregnant with you I just knew I couldn't spend the rest of my life doing something I didn't like so instead of going back to law school, I chose to do the one thing I really enjoyed doing, reading and finding new talents like the Darlings."

"That's pretty cool. I don't really know what I want to do…I mean I said to David the other day that I wanted to be an editor like you or have a pet shelter because I love animals. But I'm not sure…What if I never find out what is made for me?" Henry said looking at her earnestly.

The brunette put her pen down and put her hands on Henry's. "You have no idea how much time you've got to really find yourself. You're only ten baby. Even today, at my very old age," she said faking an old woman's voice that made Henry giggled, "I'm still discovering things about myself. Maybe in five years I will stop being an editor because I would have find something more…fulfilling."

Henry scrunched his nose at the new word and Regina smiled. "It means something that is going to be intellectually satisfying. You understand?"

He nodded vigorously and the brunette grinned at him, leaning back on her chair.

"So there is no need to worry about that. You've got plenty of time and I'll be there to guide if you need."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, honey. Now give me one donut, I'm starving here."

Henry laughed and gave his mom the pastry.

.::.::.

Around twelve, the two went to Granny's to eat. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by the old woman and her granddaughter.

"Hello Ruby. Hi Granny." Henry said smiling.

"Hello Henry." The women answered with a smile.

Regina smiled.

"So what can I get you today?" Ruby asked Henry.

"A cheeseburger." He answered without hesitating.

"Again baby?" Regina said looking at him frowning. "You had one last Friday."

"Please mom?." The boy begged and Regina sighed.

"Why don't we both take lasagnas for today?"

"Alright." He gave in and Ruby chuckled at his face.

"Two lasagnas then." The editor said stroking her son's shoulder. "We'll be at our table."

"Ok. Is Tink coming too?"

"No she's enjoying her break." Regina answered to her friend.

"Oh right. She told me that. Ok I'll bring you your food in a minute."

Regina and Henry went to sit at their table waiting for their lasagnas.

"This afternoon I have a meeting with Jeff." The brunette started. "If you want you can stay in my office or stay in the lounge area…for the TV." She said knowing perfectly what he would choose.

"I'll go to the lounge area." He said innocently and Regina rolled her eyes, laughing.

After a few minutes Ruby arrived with their plates. Regina was starving so she didn't waste any time and to her delight, Henry seemed to enjoy his food as well.

"Not bad the lasagnas?." She said smirking and her son pursed his lips knowingly.

"Burger would have been good too."

"I'm sure it would. But your little tummy wouldn't have been able to endure it." She said smiling and he chuckled.

They ate, chatting happily and for dessert, the young editor treated her boy with a pumpkin pie before heading back to the building across the street.

After leaving Henry in the lounge area as planned, she stopped by her office to grab a few papers then she took the elevator for the superior floor towards Jefferson's office.

When she arrived, Jeff's assistant immediately went to announce her presence to her boss.

"He's waiting for you." The young man said and Regina thanked with a nod.

"Hey." She said softly when she entered the office.

"Hey Gina." Jefferson answered standing up to greet her. She kissed both of his cheek before sitting down just as he went back to his seat. "How are you doing?" The man asked looking, his eyes lingering on her body as if he was looking for something.

"Good." The brunette said frowning. "You?"

"Great." He said still eyeing her.

Regina looked at him suspiciously and then she leaned on her chair before crossing her arms over her chest. "She told you, didn't she?." She let out finally. "She's on holidays so she gossips not to be bored."

The man chuckled nodding. "Don't be mad at her. She really tried to keep the secret but yesterday she just blurted it out."

The brunette rolled her eyes shaking her head but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She knew Tink wouldn't have been able to hold her tongue anyway. It was a miracle Ruby didn't know yet.

"I was going to tell you…Just wanted to wait a bit."

"I understand." The man said grinning. "In any case, I'm happy for you." He said extending his left hand on the wooden desk.

Regina smiled and she unfolded her arms to put her hand in his. He squeezed it gently.

"Tink told me you haven't told Henry yet." He said parting.

"No. We will tell him for Christmas." The brunette said not able to hide her excitement and her friend laughed a bit.

"He is probably going to be thrilled."

"Yes. I can't wait. We're spending Christmas Eve at David's parents' so there's that too."

"Meeting the in-laws for the first time. I will always remember when I met Mr. and Mrs. Pixie for the first time." He said closing his eyes as he sighed heavily causing Regina to laugh.

"If that can make you feel any better, they did leave quite an impression on me as well when I met them."

It was Jeff's turn to laugh.

"They're coming to spend Christmas with us. Paige is coming with her parents too."

"Really?." Regina exclaimed and he nodded. "That's amazing. It's her first Christmas with you, isn't it?"

"Yes. Tink is so excited. Now she's probably broke from all the gifts she has bought."

Regina chuckled. "I suspect David to have gone wild as well. He doesn't even want me to see what he bought for Henry. He hides them at the pet shelter. At the end of all this, Henry is going to turn into a spoiled kid. That's for sure."

Jeff smiled nodding. "Is he here by the way?"

"Oh Henry?. Yes. Watching some TV downstairs."

"Well when we finish, I'll go say hello to him."

"Ok. Let's get to work then." Regina said putting her files on the desk.

"Alright. First one?" Jeff asked.

"The Darlings'."

"The siblings?"

"Yes. I think I can have it ready and published by New Year's Eve." Regina said with a smile.

.::.::.

After her meeting with Jefferson –which lasted longer than she thought it would- the two went downstairs for him to say hi to Henry as planned then she went back to her office with her son.

"Alice and Anastasia gave me some candies." Henry said putting said candies on Regina's desk, a big smile on his face.

The brunette looked at him and shook her head smiling causing him to chuckle.

"Well don't eat too much." She said sitting down. "I don't want you to have a sugar rush tonight."

"I think Will and Ana will go back together." The boy said after a small pause.

Regina looked up frowning.

Anastasia was one of the junior editor. She had arrived two years ago and she and Will had immediately hit it off. They dated for a couple of months before Anastasia left the poor man for an executive at the Red House –a car dealer company.

"He is still mad that she ditched him but I think he still loves her and she does too. That's why she left the old man."

The young woman looked at her son in shock. "How do you even know all of that?" The only reason she even knew about that story was because Tink was a gossip.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I've been hearing things."

"You have now?." Regina said chuckling. "Well no matter what happens between Will and Anastasia. It's their business. Not yours young man."

"Fine." The boy gave in. "Just thought it would be cool for them to go back together…for Christmas. How cool would that be?."

The brunette smiled shaking her head.

"I have a few more things to deal with. Then we're going home."

"Ok."

After a couple of hours, the two arrived back home. David wasn't there yet. Christmas being this week, a lot of people were rushing to get a pet for their children.

Henry went to take a shower as Regina started the dinner. She had been starving all afternoon. Literally. And just the smell of the chicken in the pan made her salivate. When Henry finished upstairs, he came to help his mom.

Just as they finished cooking the vegetables, they heard the front door opening.

"Hello?." David said.

"In the kitchen." Regina answered putting everything on the table. "You get the silverware honey?." She told Henry who nodded.

She turned around and smiled as David arrived. He walked to her and gave her a soft kiss before ruffling Henry's hair.

"Hi kid."

"Hi David." He said giggling.

The man turned his attention back to Regina. "Smells good."

"Mhm." The brunette said leaning on him. "Chicken." She said biting her lip as her eyes fell onto his.

The pet shelter owner moaned. "Can't wait." And then he kissed her lips.

Regina chuckled as they parted.

"You guys are sick." Henry let out looking at his mother and David, arms crossed over his chest.

The young woman couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to her son and kissed his forehead.

"Sorry baby. Now go sit so we can eat."

"I called my mom today," David said sitting down across from Henry, "to tell her to add two seats for Christmas."

Regina bit her lower lip smiling softly at him as she handed the vegetables to Henry.

"What did she say?" The boy asked.

"Well…I didn't exactly tell her that I had a girlfriend. Didn't want to spoil the surprise." The man said smirking at Regina whose smile just kept growing. "I told her I was bringing two friends and she said that it was alright."

"Do you think she's going to like us?" Henry asked.

David switched his gaze from Regina to Henry and he smiled at the boy. "She's going to adore you. I can guarantee you that."

The brunette smiled as she saw her son nodded with a small grin. Her heart was racing. She was so excited for this.

.::.::.

On Tuesday, Henry spent the morning at the shelter with David and in the afternoon, Regina -who had taken the afternoon off- went to pick him up so they could bake their traditional Christmas cookies.

"You get the ingredients and put them on the table?." Regina told Henry as soon as they arrived back home. She put her keys on the key holder and took off her coat to hang it. "I need to go to the bathroom." She said taking her shoes off and skipping towards the stairs causing Henry to chuckle.

The brunette finally arrived in her bedroom and she ran to the bathroom, unzipping her pants on the way. She pulled them down along with her panties before sitting on the toilet, a relief sigh leaving her lips as she relaxed her bladder. She stretched her neck, rubbing it with her hand and once she was done peeing, she stood back up, flushed the toilets and went to wash her hands.

She was a bit exhausted today but she had to make the cookies with Henry. He loved doing that too much for her to just cancel. Plus she loved cooking with her son as well.

Regina arrived back downstairs. She had changed her clothes into a pair of more comfortable pants and a loose top with a sweater. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw that Henry had gotten everything ready and was now over the counter, going through one of her cooking books.

"Found anything interesting?" She asked walking towards him.

The boy looked up and nodded. "We could try the gingerbread cookies and the cinnamon ones instead of the sugar ones for a change."

"Well," Regina started putting a hand on his back, "that's a good idea. It sounds perfect."

Henry grinned.

The brunette smiled. "Now let's go my little chef. Let's get our hands dirty." Henry chuckled and they went to work.

It took them a lot of time and when David arrived, they were only half way through it. Fortunately, with the extra pair of hands they managed to put the last batch in the oven around eight. They cleaned the mess in the kitchen and both Henry and Regina were more than grateful when David suggested that they ordered a pizza for dinner instead of cooking.

Now they were all sat in the living room, eating some pizza and watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas., Regina sat between David's legs who was leaned on the couch's arm and Henry was sat on the floor next to the tree.

Suddenly they heard the ringing of the oven announcing that the cookies were ready. Henry straightened and twisted his neck to look at his mom, an eye still on the TV. Regina shook her head.

"You can watch your movie. David and I will get them." She said standing up.

"Thanks." The boy said going back to give his full attention to the Grinch who was trying to fool Cindy Lou Who into believing he was Santa.

David chuckled before following Regina to the kitchen. The brunette grabbed a mitt and opened the oven. A small smirk appeared on her face when she felt David's hands on her waist, his hips against her behind. She grabbed the first tray of cookies and moved back not without kicking the blonde man while doing so. David let out a chuckle. Regina stood up and put the tray on the counter. She took off the mitt and handed it to David.

The pet shelter owner smiled at her, grabbing it and he took the second and last baking tray while Regina put the cookies on a plate. She turned to take the ones David pulled out of the oven only to see him stealing one, ready to put it in his mouth. The brunette slapped his hand and the cookie fell back on the tray.

"Come on. They look so good."

The brunette chuckled putting the other cookies on the plate. "It's for tomorrow night at your parents."

"Please." She heard David said grabbing her waist again and turning her to face him this time. "Please." He asked again, smoothly and Regina's smile grew wider.

"No." Regina said simply giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going back to her previous task.

"You're evil."

The young woman chuckled. "Am I now?"

"The worst." David said, his chin on her shoulder, whispering against her neck.

Regina couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine and the butterflies in her stomach. She turned back to look at him.

"That's why you love me." She said shrugging and David laughed.

"Yeah I can't deny that."

The young editor smiled before grabbing his lips into a more passionate kiss.

.::.::.

They had made a lot of cookies. Some had the shape of a Christmas trees, others looked like stars, some reindeer…A lot. The brunette was just hoping that David's family were as much as a big eater as he was. Although, Regina was certainly starting to challenge him on that level. With another being growing inside her, she was simply constantly hungry, and the cookie she refused to David yesterday, was now in her mouth as she waited for the water of her tea to boil.

"I thought they were for tonight?"

Regina jumped and turned to face a smirking David leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. The brunette blushed in embarrassment as she swallowed the last piece of cookie. She bit her lower lip and tried a smile.

"I thought you were still sleeping."

"Mm." The man hummed. "But that doesn't answer my question." The pet shelter owner said walking towards her.

"It is." Regina said straightening up her chin. "I just wanted to check if they were good."

"Is that so?." David said his hands –somehow- finding their way up her sides, under her pajama blouse.

Regina nodded innocently but then she burst into laughter when the man started tickling her. The brunette stirred, giggling endlessly.

"What's going on?" They heard and they stopped to look at Henry who was looking at them, a brow lifted, a smile on his lips.

"Your mom is a thief." David let.

"I am not." Regina denied, tears pricking her eyes as she stood up and parted from David to turn off the kettle, a smile still playing on her lips.

"Tell me Henry," The man started walking towards her son who joined him half way through. "How do you call someone who wakes up early in the morning to sneak in the kitchen to take a cookie without anyone knowing?"

Henry laughed.

"A thief." He said chuckling.

"And what do we do to thieves?"

"We punish them."

Regina looked at the two of them warningly, walking away, her index finger lifted.

"You go right, I'll go left."

"No." The brunette shouted but she didn't have time to move anywhere as both Henry and David caught her to tickle. Soon, they all fell on the floor, David holding her so she wouldn't hurt herself or the baby, breathing heavily, the entire apartment filled with laughter.

.::.::.

The clock was showing six o'clock and it was time for everyone to start getting ready for Christmas Eve.

If she was being honest, Regina was getting a bit nervous at the approach of the family dinner. What if he was wrong? What if they didn't like her? What would be their thoughts on their son dating a woman who already had a child?

The brunette sighed as she let the warm water of the shower slid on her naked figure. She heard the door of the bathroom opening and David appeared. She turned off the water and grabbed the cherry body scrub as the man grabbed his tooth brush.

Regina sat on the edge and started scrubbing her legs not without glancing from time to time to David. She played nervously with her bottom lip, clamping it between her lips. David came to stand next to the shower brushing his teeth. He paused to look at her with a frown and she sighed. The shelter owner went back to the washbasin and spat in it before looking back at her.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." Regina said forcing a smile. "I'm just a bit nervous." She added standing up when she was done scrubbing her upper body.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

The brunette smiled –this time genuinely. She turned to look at him, tilting her head a little. "I'll be fine. Go back to brushing your teeth."

The man nodded and she turned on the water. She cleaned her body before grabbing the towel David was handing to her to dry herself. She got out of the shower and dried her feet on the bathroom rug, tapping on it.

"It's going to be alright." The blonde man told her grabbing her hips. She smiled softly. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded without having to think for a second.

"We're going to have a great time and they will love you and Henry as much as I do."

The brunette nodded and she closed the small distance between them to put a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She said pulling away from him.

"Always my love." The man answered.

"I'm going to go check on Henry." She said grabbing her bathrobe as David started to strip off his clothes to get in the shower and she left the room closing the door behind her.

She stopped by the bed to put on the nice red and black lace panties she had chosen along with the matching bra before covering herself up with the bathrobe. She went to her son's bedroom and when she pushed the door open, a smile appeared on her face at the sight of her boy, all dressed up and everything.

He was wearing a nice pair of black pants, a dark plum shirt that he didn't tuck inside the pants and a pair of black and dark brown leather loafers that were not too fancy but enough for him to look pretty dashing.

"Looking good." Regina said and he jumped a bit at the sound of his mom's voice.

He looked up at her and chuckled as the fingers from his left hand were busy trying to button his right cufflink.

"Do you need any help?"

The boy nodded and Regina walked towards him to help him with the cufflink. Once done, she smoothed the shirt with her hands, running them on his chest. Then she brought them up and arranged his collar, unbuttoning the first button so he could breather. She also arranged his hair a bit and he was good to go.

"Perfect." She said with a proud smile before putting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." The boy answered parting from her.

"Well if you're all set up, you can go wait for us downstairs and watch some TV."

"Ok. I'll take a book though. It has been a while."

"It has indeed." Regina said smiling.

Henry took the book he had already put on his bed and got out of the room. Regina followed him until she reached the door of her bedroom. She entered as he kept walking towards the stairs.

She closed the door behind her and was welcomed with a very sexy David, a pair of black underpants on and his hair still wet from the shower. The brunette bit her lip at the sight of a drop of water falling on his shoulder and rolling all the way down his chest and his abs. His very well-defined abs. She swallowed hard and looked away as the flush reached her cheeks but it was too late. She had been caught.

She heard David chuckle as he walked towards her and grabbed her hips. The brunette wetted her lips and looked up at him.

"Like what you see?"

"Always." She said smoothly. "You smell good." She noticed and he did. Like heaven and bliss and God it was intoxicating.

"It's called Roja." The man said running a finger on her jawline.

"Is it?" Regina said swallowing hard.

"Mhm. The saleswoman assured me that my girlfriend would love it."

"I…I do." Regina whispered jerkily.

David smiled at her. "For what it cost me, she would have heard from me hadn't you liked it."

The brunette let out a small chuckle.

The man smiled and bent down slowly to capture her lips. Their tongues met soon and they kissed for some more minutes before parting.

"We have to get ready." Regina whispered. "I don't want us to be late." She said, though her eyes were still shut and her tongue was wandering on her lips.

"Fine." David gave in as he brought his hands that were now on her butt, back on her hips.

He walked towards the closet to grab his clothes whereas Regina went to the bathroom to do her makeup, trying in vain to calm down the mess that was going on in her lower belly. She plugged in her curling iron and started her makeup.

A few drops of foundations, a slight touch of blush powder and highlighter and a little bit of mascara and red lipstick later, and it was done. Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror and she found herself to be quite content of the result.

She had never been one to find herself to be that exceptional but today however, she was pleased with her appearance.

The brunette grabbed the cream for her hair and she hydrated them a little before grabbing her curling iron. She made a few curls, a little more dramatic than the ones she was used to doing for a simple night-out and when she felt like the final shot was alright she put away the device and put on some spray before heading back in the bedroom after having taken off her bathrobe.

"How is that fair game?" David said looking at her up and down as she arrived wearing only her underclothes.

The brunette chuckled.

"You look so hot right now." The man said in awe and God that flattered her so much.

"Thank you dear." She said smiling. "You're not so bad yourself." She said looking at him with his dark pair of jeans, a shirt underneath a red sweater and all of that topped with a very nice metallic vest.

"Thanks." He said chuckling as he sit down to put his shocks on.

Regina grinned and walked towards the closet to grab the outfits she had hung on its door. She walked towards the bed and put it on it. She took the jeans like pants and put them on. They fit perfectly even with her growing bump which made her let out a sigh of relief that caused David to giggle. She had tried them on this morning but quite frankly she was feeling like she had easily gained a size in just a few hours.

The young editor rolled her eyes at David, sticking her tongue out and he laughed even harder as he stood up to kiss her cheek.

"I'll join Henry and let you get ready."

"Ok." She said. "He is downstairs. By the way," she stopped him.

"Mm?." David asked.

"When we will be ready to leave, I'll go with him in the car while you take care of the gifts." She said raising her brow.

Henry was still believing in Santa. Well he was having his doubts of course. At that age, kids were starting to hear things but until he would be ready, Regina would always make sure to let him believe in whatever he wanted especially if it was something as harmless as believing in Santa Claus. She would certainly not be like her mother.

"Will do." David answered bringing her out of her reflection.

"Oh. Where are your presents anyway?" She asked frowning.

A smirk appeared on the man's face. "In the guest room, under the bed with their little companions."

"How…When…How?." Regina asked disbelief.

"The elves are working for me."

"Oh that's what it is."

"Mhm." The pet shelter owner said chuckling as he opened the door to leave.

Regina watched him shaking her head as she went back to dressing up. She put the gold sequin top on and the white blazer over it.

She walked over towards the mirror to look at the result. She smiled softly and rubbed her stomach gently. It showed a little bit but not enough for people to guess that she was pregnant. Especially not people that didn't even know her.

A wave of panic came over her body again but she put the thoughts aside. Everything would be fine. She had to trust David. Not everyone was like Cora.

Cora. She thought suddenly. She wondered what the woman was doing for Christmas. Maybe she should have at least called her.

Regina shook her head. No. She was still mad for what happened at Thanksgiving and she knew well that Cora would have found a way to just get on her nerves and she didn't need that. She went back to her closet to take her shoes. She went for a pair of shiny nude pumps that went perfectly with her outfit. She then opened her jewelry box and went through it before choosing a nice brown and gold beaded cuff. She also took a fake crocodile skin clutch.

Finally, before headed downstairs, she stopped by the bathroom to put her lipstick and powder in the clutch along with some perfume that she, beforehand, put on the pulse spots of her body.

.::.::.

They arrived at David's parents' house in Staten Island after approximatively thirty minutes.

It was a very beautiful house with two sets of stairs leading to two doors on either side of the front of the house, each decorated with Christmas lights and a wreath on them.

Regina tried to work on her breathing as David parked the car just in front of the garage door, next to what seemed to be Emma's yellow bug. The man turned off the engine and she felt him grabbing her hand. She looked at him and gave him a shy smile to which he answered. He looked up at the rearview.

"Ready kid?" He asked.

"Heck yeah." Henry said with excitement and Regina chuckled relaxing a bit.

They all got out of the car and Regina joined the two boys at the other side of the vehicle. She grabbed Henry's hand to turn him to check if everything was alright. She arranged his coat and licked her thumb to smooth his eyebrow.

The boy chuckled parting a bit. "Mom." He grumbled still laughing and David joined him.

"Fine." Regina said faking being annoyed and she turned around causing both men to laugh harder.

She pouted until she felt her son's arm wrapping itself around her waist. The brunette's pout changed into a small grin and she put her hand on his shoulder pulling him closer to her and pecking the top of his head. "Careful not to drop the cookies." She told him as he hold the box with one hand.

The boy nodded. Then, with her free hand Regina took David's one and they headed towards the front door while the pet shelter owner rubbed the back of her hand in a soothing way.

They arrived by the door and David knocked on it. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Emma.

"Hey." The blonde girl said with a wide smile to which Regina answered.

"Who is it Auntie Emma? Who is it?" A voice said with excitement and then a young boy arrived next to the blonde girl only to exclaim a few seconds later, "Uncle Dave" and jump into David's arm.

Regina chuckled as the pet shelter owned received the boy straight to his chest. She put her hand back on Henry's shoulder and stepped inside the house as David moved away. The brunette turned to look at Emma and they greeted each other, kissing each other's cheeks.

"This is my son, Henry." Regina said looking down at her boy.

"Hi Henry. Nice to meet you. I'm David's sister, Emma."

"Hi". Henry answered with a smile. "We made some cookies."

"Oh cool." The blonde girl said. "Put them on the small table there, I'll put them in the kitchen later. Let me take your coats." She then offered to both he and Regina and the Mills executed themselves.

"Hey Flynn." David said putting the eight-year-old boy back on his feet. "I would like you to meet Regina and Henry."

The young boy looked up at Regina frowning before looking back at David. He grabbed his uncle's arm and beckoned him to bend down -which he did- before leaning on him to whisper a 'Is she your girlfriend?' causing everyone to chuckle.

David parted from his nephew and nodded. "Yes she is."

Flynn turned his attention back to Regina. "Nice to meet you Uncle David's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you too Flynn." The young editor said chuckling.

"How old are you?" The boy asked looking at Henry.

"Ten. And you?"

"Eight."

"I've heard that you like comic books."

"You too?" Flynn said, his eyes widening and when Henry nodded he let out an excited 'awesome'.

"Where are you at Emma?" A voice asked coming from another room of the house.

"Be right there ma'. David's here." Emma answered. "They're all in the living room." The blonde girl told her brother who nodded.

"I'll show you the way." Flynn told Henry and Regina.

David took off his coat and hung it before they all followed Flynn towards the living room.

The closer they got, the more nervous Regina became and because both her son and David knew her well, one grabbed her hand gently and the other looked over his shoulder to check on her. She smiled at the latest nodding that she was alright and then she looked at the first and mouthed an 'I'm good'.

They arrived in the living room which literally looked Santa's house. Tinsels everywhere and lights and glass snowballs and other Christmas trinkets. A gigantic tree (yes bigger than hers, if such thing was even possible) with multicolored ornaments stood at the corner, a couple of fresh poinsettias were placed next to the chimney which was topped with a garland on its mantel. It was magnificent.

"Did I fail to mention that my parents are pretty obsessed with Christmas as well?" The pet shelter owner whispered in her ears.

Regina let out a chuckle. She caught Henry who was looking around in awe probably getting some new ideas for their next Christmas.

"Good evening." The brunette snapped back to reality and found herself facing a couple smiling at her. David's parents, she figured.

The young woman straightened and tried a confident smile but she failed miserably and it got very embarrassing when David's mother noticed it and let out a chuckle.

"Mom. Dad. This is Regina, my partner. Regina. These are my parents, Ruth and Joseph." David said saving her from further embarrassment.

"You see." The old woman said punching softly her husband in the chest. "I told you he was bringing a girl tonight."

David was chuckling next to her and if she wasn't that nervous she would have probably joined him as well.

"Oh." Ruth exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you." She said with a smile and then before she even had time to think of an answer, the young editor-in-chief found herself pulled into a warm and tight (very tight) embrace.

Relaxing and coming back to her senses, Regina released David's hand and answered to the hug.

After a few seconds they parted and the brunette found herself to be more at ease. She smiled at Ruth before smiling at David's father, Joseph. The old man answered to it and extending his hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Call me Joe."

The brunette nodded with a smile.

"And who is that handsome young boy?" Ruth said looking at Henry who was still admiring the decorations.

"Huh…What?." He said snapping back out of his reflections. "Oh. Hi." The boy said shyly looking at Ruth.

"This is Henry." David said smiling. "Regina's son."

"It's very nice to meet you Henry." Ruth said with a grin.

"You too." He answered.

"And here are James and his wife Mary Margaret." David said finally, finishing doing the introductions.

James was literally the spitting image of his brother. Blond hair, blue eyes, everything really. And Mary Margaret was a beautiful pixie haired woman with a very friendly face and a warming smile.

The two brunettes greeted each other before Regina greeted James.

"So you're the woman who's stolen my baby brother's heart, huh?" The man said smirking at David who rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"You knew?" Ruth exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh…" James started looking at his siblings for help but both Emma and David pretended not to see him. "She knew too." He said pointing at Emma.

"Hey." The blonde girl said and Regina and Henry couldn't help but chuckle.

"They're always like that." Mary Margaret said to Regina who nodded with a smile.

"Let's leave the four of them to their business." Joe said grabbing Henry and Flynn by the shoulders. "What do you want to drink young man?" He asked Henry.

"Do you have apple juice?" Henry asked.

"Of course."

"I want some too." Flynn exclaimed.

"You finish your glass of coke first." The old man said pointing at a glass on the coffee table.

Regina smiled at them before turning her attention back to Ruth and her children.

"I'm mad at you." The woman told David, pouting a bit.

"Come on ma'," the pet shelter owner said going to stand behind his mother and putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked up at Regina and smiled at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He whispered still holding Regina's gaze.

Immediately the brunette felt her stomach doing things. 'Get a grip.' She told herself in disbelief. 'You are in your boyfriend's parents' house.'

David chuckled silently noticing the flush of her cheek.

"Do you adults want something to drink too?" Joe asked and Regina thanked the Gods.

"I'll take a glass of vodka." David said to his father.

"And you Regina?"

"Apple juice for me." The brunette said smiling.

"There is some apple cider if you want." Ruth told her.

"Oh no thank you I…I don't drink alcohol." She answered trying to make it sound as natural as possible.

"Oh." The old woman said frowning. "Alright."

For a second Regina thought that she had been busted but then the woman looked at her husband and said "Pour me some cider Darling." Then she looked at Regina with a smile.

David came back to stand next to her and he put a hand on her lower back and his other hand on her belly stroking it gently.

"Let's go sit down." He said to her. She nodded and they headed towards the couch.

She sat on it, David to her left and Henry -who had swiped some crackers along the way- came to sit to her right.

"So. How did you two meet?" Mary Margaret asked as she settled Flynn in her lap, sat on the armchair, her husband on its arm.

"Huh," Regina started looking at David. "We met at Henry's school. He was a speaker for career day."

"Oh you told me about that." Joe said sitting on an old brown leather armchair that seemed to be his.

"Yes." David confirmed. "The kids got super excited with the dogs and all but Henry was the one to stand out." He said chuckling at Henry who smiled.

"I'm taking you like dogs?." Joe said to him.

"Yes. Every animals really, but dogs are my favorites."

"Do you have one?"

"No." He said looking at his mom. "We live in an apartment but maybe one day." He said grinning to Regina who shook her head smiling.

"We'll see about that." She said and the boy chuckled. "When David saw that he was so interested about the dogs, he told him that he could come help at the pet shelter every Wednesdays."

"Using the son to get to the mother." James said teasingly. "Classic."

Regina chuckled. "Well it worked." She said looking at David and the blonde man smiled at her leaning to put a soft kiss on her cheek.

"They're always like that." Henry let out sighing causing all the Nolans to laugh.

"Hey." The brunette said putting a hand on his head and tousling his hair making the boy chuckle. "It's true." He argued.

.::.::.

Around eight, they all went to sit by the dining table to eat the delicious meal Ruth and Joe had cooked. Just the odor was mouth-watering and when Joe put the oven dish on the table revealing the smoked rib roast, Regina's stomach started aching in anticipation.

"Kids first." Joe said and both Flynn and Henry gave him their plates. The man put a piece of meat in each and then he added a bit of sweet potato and green beans. "Here." He said giving them each their plates.

The two kids thanked him. "You can start eating Darlings." Ruth told them with a smile. Henry looked discretely at his mom for confirmation and she nodded.

When all the adults were served and they could start eating, Regina didn't waste a second. How come she was so starving and God –this was delicious. She noted as she started chewing a piece of meat. The brunette closed her eyes slightly, licking her lower lip when she swallowed the piece. She reopened her eyes and looked at Joe then Ruth. "It's delicious."

"Thank you." They both said with a smile. "If you're hoping that David has inherited our cooking abilities…I'm afraid you'll be disappointed." Ruth teased.

"I'm not that bad." The blonde man argued.

"None of my children can do more than put pastas into boiling water. None of them."

Regina chuckled. "And again." She said remembering the several dinners when she had to fight to keep the pastas on her fork.

Everyone laughed and David looked at her sticking his tongue out. The brunette shrugged innocently.

"Evil." He said and she smiled before he put a quick kiss on her lips causing her to chuckle.

"What did I say?. All the time." Henry said.

Regina laughed a little harder turning to look at her son. "Sorry baby."

They ate chatting and laughing and it felt so good. It felt as if both Henry and Regina had belonged to this family for years now and there were just having a casual Christmas dinner. It felt so good to be accepted, to be part of something. David had been right when he had told her not to worry. His parents and siblings were simply nice and easygoing people. This was so different from where she came from. It was just perfect.

After they finished dinning, everyone went to the living room while Ruth got the dessert ready. Regina decided to stay and help her.

"Do you need a hand?" She asked smiling.

"Oh. With great pleasure." The older woman said answering to her smile as she cut slices of an apple pie. "Can you go put the cookies that you brought in the living room?"

"Sure." The brunette said going to do exactly that. She grabbed the two plates Emma had put the cookies on and she went to the living room.

"They really look delicious." Mary Margaret said.

"I helped make them." Henry said proudly. "David too."

"See. I'm not that bad of a cook." The blonde man said rising to go to Regina.

"To be fair you only stirred." Her boy said lifting a brow.

The brunette laughed. "You were very helpful." She reassured her man.

"Thank you." He said before glancing suggestively at the boy who chuckled.

"I'm going to go help your mother." Regina told him.

"Ok." He said kissing her cheek.

Regina arrived back in the kitchen and she stopped by the fridge. On it she noticed a few pictures and she couldn't help but smile. There was one with two toddlers, sat in their diapers on the couch, a baby lied on them. 'The twins and their baby sister' she thought. She smiled. She didn't know how but she even managed to differentiate David from his brother.

"They were three." Regina jumped a bit and turned to look at Ruth. "And Emma was one. Already at that age they were thick as thieves. Always messing around." The brunette chuckled.

"David is the one on the left, right?" She asked.

"Good eyes." Ruth said impressed.

"Yes. They have the same eye colors but David's eyes are…I don't know. A bit different." She said looking at the picture with a soft grin.

"Yes. He is more expressive than his brother. Always being amazed by everything."

Regina chuckled.

"I'm guessing you don't drink eggnog." The old woman asked opening the fridge.

"Wh –What? Why? I mean…." Regina said defensively.

A big smile appeared on Ruth's face. "You told me you didn't drink alcohol." She reminded her.

"Oh. Right." The brunette said scolding herself. "No I don't."

David's mother nodded grinning as she took the eggnog off the fridge to pour it in some glasses.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ruth asked as she handed some plates to put a slice of pie on each.

"No. There is just me." The young editor said smiling.

"Your parents?"

"My mother lives in the Hamptons. My dad died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Regina said with a small smile.

"What about Henry's father? Are you divorced?"

The brunette shook her head. She looked up and shrugged a bit. "He died before Henry was born."

"Oh." Ruth said with wide eyes as she put a hand on her arm. "I'm really sorry. That must have been hard."

"It was but I had my dad. He was very helpful. My mother too –in her own way." She added. "Then when Henry arrived…It was enough. Enough for me to find the strength to smile again." She said with a small grin.

"He is a very good boy."

"And now I have David." Regina let out looking down at the pies unable not to blush.

"He is really happy with you."

"He is?" The brunette said looking up, her eyes shining.

"Well yes." Ruth said chuckling. "Expressive eyes I told you."

Regina chuckled. "I'm happy too." She said biting her lower lip.

"It shows as well." The old woman assured stroking her back. "So…How far along are you?"

Regina's eyes instantly got wide as she looked at Ruth with shock. David's mother chuckled.

"You might have fooled the others with your 'I don't drink alcohol' but I'm smarter than that. Plus David keeps touching your belly." She said eyeing Regina's small bump. "I'm not even sure he realizes it." She added. "Like you now."

Regina looked down at her hand which was stroking her belly gently. She stopped and chuckled softly.

"Seven weeks." She answered finally. And to think that she wanted to wait for the third month to start telling.

"Congratulations." Ruth said with a genuine smile as she put all the glasses on a tray and the plates on another one.

"Thank you." Regina said grinning.

The older woman grabbed the tray with the glasses as Regina grabbed the one with the pies.

"And don't worry," Ruth started, "your secret's safe with me."

The brunette nodded grateful and they went to the living room. Regina smiled at David as she put the tray on the coffee table.

"Everyone please, help yourself." Ruth said and they all did.

"Look mom." Henry said as she sat down next to him.

She looked at him who was holding a book. The brunette frowned.

"Mary Margaret gave it to me." He said with excitement as he looked at the pixie haired woman who smiled at him. "It's about fairy tales but they're different from the ones we're used to read." He said flipping the pages.

"It's a very nice gift. Did you thank her?" Regina asked.

"Mhm." The boy said nodding and she smiled.

"Henry told us you were an editor?" Joe told Regina and she looked up at him nodding.

"Yes I am." She said smiling.

They chatted for the rest of the night and around eleven Flynn started yawning tiredly slowly falling asleep on his grandfather. Soon, Henry joined him, cuddling against his mother until his eyes simply gave up.

As for the adults they kept talking together and laughing and around one in the morning, David and Regina called it a night. The brunette thanked her hosts and hugged everyone and before they pulled out of the driveway, she caught Ruth's eyes and the old woman gave her a knowing smile to which she answer.

"I think my mom knows." David let out suddenly as they started driving back to Manhattan.

Regina smiled. "Oh but she does."

.::.::.

Regina woke up with Henry barging into her room excitingly. The brunette blinked her eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"It's Christmas." He said with a wide grin.

Regina nodded covering a yawn with her hand. "Seems like it is indeed." She said looking at him.

"Where's David?"

The brunette frowned and turned around only to see that David's side was empty. "I have no idea." She said, genuinely clueless as to where the pet shelter owner had gone. "Maybe he couldn't wait to open his gifts." She told Henry lifting a brow and the boy chuckled.

The young woman smiled as she sat up beckoning him to come. Henry climbed on the bed and went to lie next to his mom, wrapping her, his head on her belly.

"Merry Christmas honey." Regina said sliding her fingers into his fair.

"Thanks mom. You too."

"What about we're going downstairs to see if we can find David and also start opening some presents?" She said smiling.

Henry looked up at her with a wide grin and she chuckled. "Come on let's go." She said.

They parted and Regina stood up followed by Henry. She put on some slippers and they headed towards the stairs. Just as they arrived downstairs, they heard the front door open. The brunette's brow furrowed.

"David?." She called.

"Yes." The man answered.

Regina went to the corridor and she smiled at the pet shelter owner hanging his coat.

"What were you doing out?" She asked as he arrived next to her.

He high-fived Henry and put a soft kiss on her lips. "Bought some goodies." He said raising a box where one could read 'Sugar and plumm'.

Regina's eyes widened. "You bought macaroons." She said taking the box. "Oh you're awesome." She added, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. She parted and looked at Henry. "Macaroons." She said with excitement and the boy chuckled. "Now let's go open the gifts."

They all went to the living room.

"No way." Henry exclaimed at the sight of a bike standing against the wall. Both Regina and David laughed at the sight.

"Happy?" The brunette asked.

"This is amazing." He said touching the bike as if to be sure it was real. "You're the best, Santa." He let out.

Regina chuckled. "Come on, go open the others."

A few minutes and a few macaroons later, all the gifts were opened and the living room's floor was covered in Christmas wrapping paper and boxes.

Henry had been very excited with his gifts which had made both David and Regina happy. Apart from the bike, he got a spy and a magic kit, some comic books and a board game called 'Camel up' for the entire family. And as if he hadn't been spoiled enough by his mother, David had bought a camera for him and a remote-controlled helicopter that he hadn't wasted any time to try out soon joined by an actual ten-year-old pet shelter owner.

Talking about David, the man got a leather wallet and a watch and as for Regina, she got a magnificent painting made by an old friend of David's. It represented the beach and every details were there. It was beautiful. David also got her a foot massager which she started using right away.

"So. Do you like all your gifts?" David asked Henry.

"It's super awesome. Could we go try the bike if it's not too cold?"

"We'll see honey." Regina said. "But now David and I have something to tell you."

"Ok." Henry said putting his helicopter down and walking towards the couch.

The brunette patted the couch, between David and she, so he could sit there.

"What is it?" The boy asked looking at the two adults.

Regina looked up at David and the young man nodded with a smile.

"Do you remember when you told us that it would be cool to have a little brother?" The editor started. Henry nodded. "David told you that it might happen someday." She continued and the boy nodded once again. "Well…It might happen sooner than you'd have thought." Regina said with a small smile. "I'm pregnant."

Henry's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his mom's belly. "Seriously?" He asked looking back up at Regina then at David who nodded chuckling. "But this is awesome." The boy said throwing himself into his mother's arms only to immediately part. The brunette frowned. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?" He asked with a panicked voice and both David and Regina chuckled.

"No baby. Everything is fine. Come here." The young woman said pulling her little angel into her arms.

"That's so cool." Henry said and Regina felt tears of joy pricking her eyes.

She looked at David who was smiling. He put a hand on hers squeezing it softly.

After a while Henry and Regina parted and the boy turned to look at David. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" The man said chuckling.

"Yes. For being so cool."

The pet shelter owner softened. "You and your mom make it easy."

Regina felt a tear running down her cheeks as Henry and David hugged each other.

Their family moment was, however, interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it." Henry said parting from David.

"Ok." Regina said smiling. "Hey." She called as he stood up. "It's a secret." She said pointing at her stomach and Henry nodded with a grin.

"Rose, Jefferson, apparently my mother and now Henry." Regina frowned looking at David. "It's a secret?" He said lifting a brow.

The brunette bit her lower lip and threw a cushion at him causing him to chuckle.

"Come here." He told her grabbing her arms and Regina came closer to him, putting her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Uncle Neal." Regina sat up frowning at the sound of her son's voice and most importantly at the words leaving his mouth.

"Hello buddy." A masculine voice said. "Merry Christmas."

The brunette stood up and went towards the corridor followed by David. She paused and look up with disbelief. "Neal?" She exclaimed chuckling. "Oh my God." She said.

"Hey little sister." The brown haired man said putting Henry down and looking at her with a smile.

Regina immediately ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tight, tears steaming in her eyes. She parted and cupped his face in her hands. "You could use a shave." She let out and the man laughed.

"Hi." He said looking behind her.

The brunette turned and smiled at David who was walking towards them. "This is David. David this is Neal. Daniel's brother."

"Oh. Hi." David said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Neal said looking at Regina teasingly.

The brunette chuckled. "Yes I do." She said wrapping an arm around David's waist.

The brown haired man lifted a brow before bending on his knees to be at Henry's height. Regina frowned.

"So. Spill. Is he nice?" He asked the boy.

The brunette shook her head, smiling.

"Yes." Henry said chuckling. "He is really nice."

"Mhm. Does it treat your mom well?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." Neal said standing back up. "Good." He said to David who chuckled. "So where is the food? I'm starving." The man said walking towards the kitchen. "Oh but I almost forgot." He said turning back.

He put his bag down and opened it pulling out a small traditional African mask.

"Cool." Henry said running to get it. "Thanks Uncle Neal."

"You're welcome kid."

.::.::.

The rest of the day went on even better. For lunch they ate the leftovers David's mother had given them while Neal told them about the time he spent in Africa.

He was working for a humanitarian aid association based there but also in Asia and South America. He had always wanted to help people. He and Daniel had that big dream of traveling the word to help those in need which was the complete opposite of their father, Maître Gold. A counsellor who –according to his sons- only took pleasure in others misery. Neal hated his father much more than Daniel ever did. He blamed him for his mother's death. According to him, he had kicked her out of the house when Daniel was just a baby and a few months after she had committed suicide.

Regina had personally never met the man and to be honest, she wasn't eager to either. He knew of Henry's existence and he could call from time to time but that was it.

After lunch, the young editor went to take a nap and when she woke up, they all went out for Henry to try his bike. Technically Henry was supposed to be the one to try it but soon David and Neal –who had hit it off quite easily- joined him, showing off a bit as they would do some biking tricks.

Finally David, Henry and Regina came back home around six. Neal had, for himself, gone back to his apartment. The three took a shower and then sat to play Henry's new board game while eating some cookies –ending the day perfectly.

David and Regina were now laid on the bed, still reminiscing about their perfect first Christmas together. Everything had gone better than she would have ever imagined. David's family was simply precious. She had never felt so at ease with anyone before. And as if that hadn't been enough, Neal showing up was the cherry on top of the cake.

She had missed him a lot. For a very long time, he had been the only one with whom she could talk about Daniel. Really talk. And even if they didn't see each other much, she considered him dearly. She might not have any siblings but she was glad to have him in her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina heard David say in her ear as he brought her closer, his leg up her thigh.

The brunette smiled moving against him. "Neal"

"You're thinking about Neal while in bed with me?."

The young woman chuckled. She turned to look at him and she kissed his lips softly. "It was good to see him. Plus Henry adores him. I keep saying that I don't have any siblings. Biologically, it might be true but Neal is really like a brother to me ever since I met him for the first time. I'm glad he is back home."

David smiled at her putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Suddenly they heard a shy knock on the door. "Come in." Regina said parting from him and looking at the door.

The door opened and Henry appeared with his pillow.

"What is it baby?" The young woman asked sitting up.

"Can I sleep here?" He asked softly with a small smile.

"Of course." Regina answered pulling the covers down so he could lie next to her.

The boy did exactly so and his mother pulled the covers back up. Regina lied back down and she wrapped her arms around her son. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight David."

"Goodnight kid." The pet shelter owner said.

Regina kissed Henry's forehead then she looked for David's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Goodnight my love." The man whispered in her ears. "Goodnight." She answered back closing her eyes, a content smile painted on her face.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Apart from all the difficulties, it was fun to write. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**See you in my next chapter. I don't know when it will be up. I****'m going back home (finally) in a week but I have a tremendous amount of things to do before but I will try my best to write a little bit whenever I've got some free time. **

**Thank you for being so supportive. It means so much, you have no idea.**

**Have a good day everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have just realized that it has been a little bit over a month...**

**So I'm just going to hide and hope that you'll forgive me for the wait.**

**I really hope that you'll enjoy it. **

* * *

**_Nine months into a pregnant woman's life_**

Chapter 10

She had heard of it and quite frankly she thought it to be a myth. Apparently, a lot of women had their sex drive kicked into high gear during their pregnancy.

She hadn't experienced that when she was expecting Henry but she had also just lost Daniel so sex wasn't really one of her priorities. However, it seemed like with _Little Hobbit _–as David liked to call the baby- things were slightly different.

So there she was, on her lunch break, pushing David into the bathroom of the shelter while Henry was in the back yard with Belle playing with the dogs, her hands busy unfastening his belt as her tongue was already deep inside his mouth.

"I'm feeling kind of used right now." The man managed to breath out chuckling.

The brunette looked at him with a smirk before grabbing his length. "Are you complaining?" She asked before slowly going down on her knees eyes still locked on his.

"Not one bit." David let out swallowing hard and just as Regina's mouth closed around the tip of his dick, the blonde man threw his head back, closing his eyes.

.::.::.

"So." David started, buttoning his jeans as Regina wiped her mouth with a tissue. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked looking up at her with a smirk.

"I was just feeling like surprising you." The brunette answered shrugging her shoulders and the pet shelter owner chuckled putting his hands on her waist and pulling her for a kiss.

Regina answered to his embrace almost immediately before parting from him after a few seconds, resting her hands on his torso.

"Does that make me a terrible mother?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"The fact that you gave me a blowjob before even greeting your son who probably still doesn't know that you're here?" David asked raising a brow and for only response the young editor punched him on the chest causing him to laugh.

The blonde man wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Come on. Let's go see him."

As soon as he saw her, Henry's face lightened and the brunette smiled widely at her baby.

The boy jogged up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Have you finished working?" He asked looking up at her.

"No unfortunately I haven't. I just stopped by to say hi. I was missing my two boys." She said looking back and forth between him and David. "Hi." She said to Belle with a warm smile to which the young brunette answer. "How are you?"

"Good." Belle answered. "Henry helped me quite a lot this morning."

"Is that so?" Regina said looking back at him.

"Yep!" He said proudly. "It was cleaning day." He said pointing at the still-wet dogs. "Though, they are almost all dirty again." He said with a scowl.

The editor nodded with a smile. Their conversation, however, was cut short as she heard the phone she had left on the welcome counter next to her car keys ringing.

"You are already missed at work." David pointed with a grin.

"They can't function without me." The brunette added with a smirk before going to grab her phone.

A small smirk appeared on her face as she saw Tink's name on the screen. The young editor slid her thumb on the device to pick up and brought it to her ear.

"Good morning." Regina said as plainly as she could master.

"You hate me!" Tink let out in a whisper. It wasn't a question, just an assertion.

"Why would I hate you, dear?" The brunette asked still smirking widely her back now facing the backyard door. "Do you have something to feel guilty about?"

"Fine!" The blonde girl said pleadingly. "I'm sorry I told Jeff. It's just that -I'm sorry."

Regina finally let out a light chuckle deciding to stop messing with her friend. "It's forgiven." She assured and Tink out a sigh of relief.

"How was your Christmas?" Tink asked after a small pause. "Jeff told me you were at Hottie's parents?"

"Hottie?!" The brunette repeated lifting a brow.

"Yes. I've decided I should give him a nickname. Hottie suits him!"

"I see." Regina said chuckling as she shook her head. "Yes." She answered finally. "It was nice. We had a lot of fun."

"How are his parents?"

"The loveliest." Regina said a wide smile spreading on her lips. "They were very welcoming and sweet. Everyone was very nice."

"That's great. I'm happy you had a good time."

"What about you?" The young woman asked jumping as she felt Henry snuggling against her.

She smiled as she put a hand on his head ruffling his hair and her smile grew even wider when he started pocking curiously her belly like he had been doing almost all the time ever since he had found out about the pregnancy.

"Best Christmas ever!" Tink shouted and Regina went back to focus on her conversation with her colleague. "Not even my parents manage to ruin it."

"Your parents are great." The brunette argued rubbing Henry's back.

"Yes sure! Anyways. It was perfect. Having Grace with us…I've never seen Jeff this happy.

Regina smiled. "That's amazing."

"I bought her a pony." The blonde girl blurted out suddenly.

"You did what?" Regina exclaimed with wide eyes and Henry looked up frowning.

The young woman shook her head mouthing a 'sorry' and he shrugged and went back to contemplating her bump.

"I know." Tink whispered. "Jeff said it was too much but it was so cute. And she loved it. Its name is Peanut."

"And there I thought that David and I had spoiled Henry." She said looking down at her boy who chuckled.

Her colleague laughed. "It is stabled at Neverland Riding Academy." Tink said after a small pause almost in a whisper.

Regina's heart missed a beat at the sound of the Equestrian center's familiar name. This was where she used to take riding lessons and therefore where she had met Daniel. She smiled a little and nodded absently. "It's a great school. She'll love it there." She said kissing Henry's forehead.

"I really hope she will." Tink said. "Do you plan on spending New Year's Eve with Cora?" The blonde girl asked completely out of the blue.

"Oh please!" The editor exclaimed straightening up, suddenly feeling like her entire body was sore. "No! Why would you want to ruin my good moods?"

Tink chuckled. "Do you have any plans at all?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well Ruby is coming at ours to spend the day. You can join them…with your little family." Tink said teasingly.

The brunette laughed. "I'd love to."

"Ok. See you around 7 p.m.?" The blonde girl said.

"Alright. We'll be there."

"Take care sweetie."

"You too."

Regina hung up and bent down a bit to look at Henry. "We have just been invited to spend New Year's Eve at Jeff's."

"Really?!" Henry exclaimed and just as he said that, David came back from the backyard. "What with the excitement?" He asked grinning.

"We are going at Jeff and Tink's for New Year's Eve."

The man looked at Regina raising a questioning brow.

"We've just been invited." She said shaking her phone and David nodded with a smile.

"Sounds like quite the party." He said walking towards them and kissing Regina's cheek.

"Plus maybe I could spend some time in the pool?" Henry said with a small voice looking up at his mother, his most adorable smile spread on his face.

Regina couldn't help but giggle a little. "We'll see about that." She answered still laughing.

.::.::.

When she left work later that day, she was pleasantly surprised to see Neal standing next to her car.

She smiled at the sight of her friend, walking up to him.

"Missing me already?"

"Always." The man said kissing her cheek. "Can I borrow you for a cup of coffee before you head home?"

"Not for a cup of coffee but for a glass of apple juice, yes." She said grinning.

"Apple juice it will be then." Neal said raising his hand chuckling.

"Let's go to Granny's." She said pointing at the restaurant across the street.

They walked up towards the diner and Regina greeted Granny warmly.

"How are you child?" The old woman asked with a smile.

"Good thank you. This is Neal, Henry's uncle."

"Nice to meet you…huh…Mrs. Granny?" He said lifting a questioning brow. "Just Granny." The owner said simply.

"Granny then."

"What can I get you?"

"An apple juice for me and coffee?" Neal nodded. "Coffee for him."

"Alright."

"Where is Ruby?" Regina asked as the woman started making their beverages.

"Visiting her mother."

"Oh!" Regina said surprised. "I didn't know…" She started then she shook her head scolding herself inwardly.

"Anita is in rehab. 'Has been for a while now. Ruby visits her sometimes. Me, not so much." She then added putting the glass of juice and the cup of coffee. "There it is."

"Thank you Granny." Regina said with a small grin. She was a little taken aback by the old woman's confidence, she had always assumed that Ruby simply didn't have a mother.

"You're welcome. You greet the kid for me." Granny said and she was brought back to reality.

"I will." The brunette nodded before following Neal towards a table.

"Sweet." He said putting his cup on the surface.

"She is." Regina answered with a smile taking her coat off and putting it on the chair beside hers before sitting down.

"So?! I know you have a very unhealthy love for apples but since when does it overcome your absolute adoration for coffee?"

The young woman chuckled sipping a little bit of juice. "I've been trying to get off caffeine and I have actually been craving for an apple juice all afternoon. I couldn't even focus properly on work."

"I see." Neal said chuckling. "So. How are you?" He asked after a small pause. "We didn't really get a chance to actually talk about you last time."

"I'm good." Regina answered with a smile.

"Well you look good. It's been a while since I've seen you like that."

The brunette lowered her gaze nodding slightly. "I went to his grave." She said looking up.

Neal lifted a surprised brow but he didn't say anything. He let her talk.

"It was hard you know." She said unable to keep the tears from coming. "But Henry needed it. I've been keeping him from his father because I thought I was protecting him, but I was protecting myself." She admitted shrugging and a tear fell on the table.

Neal immediately reached for her hand across the table, squeezing it softly. "I'm happy you know. I'm so incredibly happy. I just…I miss him…still…but David…"

"He makes you happy."

Regina nodded. "Yes." She whispered lowering her gaze.

"Danny would only want that for You Gina." She looked up at Neal's words, her heart instantly warming up. "Don't you ever forget that. My baby bro only wanted to see you smile." Neal added with a grin nodding as she breathed a chuckle. "Wherever he is, he is happy too."

"Thank you." The young editor said closing her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Neal nodded letting her hand go as he leaned on his chair. "Does your mother know about David?"

Regina let out a wry chuckle grabbing her glass and making the liquid dance as if it was some strong alcohol. "She knows there is someone. She just has never met him and she doesn't know his name either. I intend on keeping it that way." She admitted in a whisper bringing the rim of the glass to her lips.

"For how long?"

"Is forever too long?" She asked lifting a brow and Neal chuckled. She smiled.

"I cannot really blame you."

"Yes Cora is…well Cora."

There was a small pause during which she finished her drink. "I'll introduce them. I don't really have a choice." She whispered the last few words as her hand wandered on her belly. "One day. Maybe…Yeah."

.::.::.

When Regina left work on Tuesday she was in a bad mood. It was nine already and she hadn't even managed to get half of her work done.

She arrived at home and wasn't surprised when she saw that the apartment was plunged into darkness except for a small light coming from the living room. The brunette sighed. She hated that. Coming off late from work. She had always have. Her work was her work but her life was being here with her son and now with David. She hated spending more time at work than with them even when she didn't have a choice. At least she had three days off plus the weekend to spend some time with David and Henry.

The young woman closed the door and hung her coat and scarf before taking off her shoes. She pushed them to the side, before going in the living room. A smile spread on her lips at the sight of Henry, sleeping loudly, lied on the couch, his feet on David's thighs as the blonde man was watching some TV.

"Hey." He said in a whisper, turning the TV off as he caught sight of her.

"Hey." Regina answered with a smile walking towards him to kiss him softly.

"He wanted to see you before going to sleep but his eyes gave up on him." David joked.

"Oh. I'm sorry baby." The brunette said bending and kissing her son's temple, her hand stroking his arm softly. "It was just one of those days." She said standing back up, letting out a small sigh closing her eyes as she ran a tired hand in her hair.

She reopened her eyes as she felt, David's hands on her hips.

"Come on, go take a shower. I'll put the little man down and bring you something to eat. I cooked." He said proudly, and before she could expressed her concerns he added, "And it was good. Henry loved it."

"Well maybe he was just being polite." Regina teased. "I raised him well."

For only response David gave her a small slap on the butt and she chuckled slapping him behind the head in turn. "Go take a shower. You'll judge for yourself."

"Alright." The brunette said shrugging just as the pet shelter owner lifted Henry up from the couch.

Regina put a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams baby." She whispered and she followed David upstairs before going into her room as he continued towards Henry's.

After having taken a shower and changed into her pajamas, Regina went to sit on the bed with a bottle of body cream to moisturize her dry skin. Just as she did so, the door opened and David arrived with a tray of what looked like some mac &amp; cheese. And damn, it smelled good.

She smiled as he walked up to her putting the tray on the bed, next to her.

"Give me that." He said taking the bottle as he sat on the floor. "Eat, I'll rub you." He said with a kinky smirk.

The brunette chuckled but she obeyed and she took the fork and grabbed some pastas before putting it in her mouth. "Lord, this is delicious." She let out, a hand in front of her mouth as she swallowed.

"Told you." He said rubbing her legs with the cream.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. This is really good." She said putting some more in her mouth.

"I wanted to order it but I remembered that there were some cheese you couldn't eat because of Little Hobbit." He said quickly stroking her belly. "So I asked my good old friend, the internet, for some help and there it is."

"Well you can be proud." Regina said bending to kiss his lips. "It's really good."

David smiled.

When she finished, the blonde man took the tray back to the kitchen while she brushed her teeth. He then joined her under the covers.

"Ready to sleep?" He asked.

"I had another idea in mind." Regina said smirking as she climbed on top of him.

"Is that so?!"

"Mmh." She confirmed putting a soft kiss on his lips.

Immediately, David answered to it, bringing his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Regina smiled against his lips before parting and attacking the side of his neck. The man's hands wandered on her back pulling her long sleeve tee-shirt up slowly. He turned her so she could lie on her back as he came on top of her, his hands at each sides of her body not to crush her. He smiled before putting wet kisses all over her neck, the birth her breasts, going lower and lower. He paused on her stomach, his fingers searching for her breasts underneath the tee as he kissed her little bump.

"I want you." Regina let out cupping his hand and making him come back up to her.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"No foreplays?"

"No. Just you and your cock inside me." She said with a small and somewhat shy grin.

The man laughed nodding. "At your orders."

He pulled her pants and her feet and grabbed his dick, stroking it to get it ready. He then pushed her underwear to the side and introduced himself at her entrance. Regina closed her eyes, biting her lips in anticipation.

"You're sure?" She heard him ask.

"Mmh!" She said eagerly, her hips already rocking and he softly pushed himself inside her causing to let out a loud groan of pleasure. "Oh yeah."

The brunette reopened her eyes to look at him and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as he thrusted deeper inside her. Regina hooked her feet together around his waist, arching her back softly before rolling back up on top of him. She looked down at him with a smile to which he answered and grabbed his hands to take them off her waist and pin them on the bed, as she moved her hips against his, pumping him hard.

"Damn it Regina."

"I know." The woman whispered mischievously bending to bite his jaw.

It took them minutes, long and intense minutes of pure bliss before they both hit their climax in a loud moan, their bodies contracted themselves as one.

"Wow!" Regina said, letting out a chuckle before sliding off of him and falling on the bed.

"I know. I'm very talented."

For only response, the young editor grabbed her pillow behind her and hit him with it. David chuckled and she shook her head unable not to smile. She looked for her pants and when she found them she put them back up with her last remaining strength.

The brunette let out a sigh, snuggling against David.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm subject to hormones surges."

The pet shelter owner burst into laughter. "That's what it is. And here I thought it was because of my good looks."

Regina's lips curved into a smile as she stroke his chest through his tee. "Your good looks have a little to do with it probably."

David chuckled. "Good. I'm glad."

"But anyways. If for the next few days you feel like I'm using you…I'm sorry in advance."

"Honey." The man said forcing her to look up with a small pressure under her chin. "It's alright. Trust me I'll probably enjoy those hormones things more than you."

"Wait until it starts affecting my moods." She said smirking.

The pet shelter owner laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He smiled and put a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

.::.::.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" Tink shouted as she opened the door on her new guests.

Regina laughed before hugging her friend.

"Hi Tink." Henry said raising the apple pie he was holding. "Mom made it."

"Isn't she great?!" The blonde girl said pursing her lips and Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on in guys. Ruby is already there." She continued before kissing both David's cheek and rushing back in the living room.

The blonde man turned to look at Regina, raising a brow. The brunette chuckled shrugging, before wrapping an arm around his waist and following Henry inside the apartment.

Regina's smile turned immediately wider at the sight of Ruby sipping what looked like a Mojito.

"Hey." The young girl said walking towards her. "Hi Henry." She said ruffling his hair.

"Hi Ruby." He said chuckling. "I'm going to look for Jeff." He told his mom who nodded.

"Good morning." Regina turned her attention back to the waitress who was shaking hands with David.

She smiled amused by her friends gazing seductively at a slightly embarrassed David. "I didn't know you had a -oh so charming- cousin." She told Regina, eyes still locked on the pet shelter owner.

"Well that's because he is not my cousin but my partner."

"Oh." Ruby said, dropping David's hand immediately. "I'm sorry…I thought. You have a boyfriend!" The young brunette let out suddenly. "And you didn't tell me." She continued putting a hand on her heart scoffing offended. "Did you know?" She asked turning to look at Tink who was coming with drinks for the newcomers.

"Oh. Yeah." The blonde girl admitted with an understanding smile before giving a glass of whisky to David. "It's lemon water." She whispered in Regina's ears, giving her the other glass. "Just a heads-up, she will murder you, when she'll discover you didn't tell her about the pregnancy."

The young editor bit her lips. Tink was probably right but she would tell Ruby. Soon enough.

"I'm sorry Ruby." She said genuinely. "I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while." She said looking up at David and the blonde man smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you though." The pet shelter owner said breaking eye contact with Regina to look at the still-very-offended waitress. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?!" Ruby said looking at Regina.

"Well yes." The woman said shrugging. "You're one of my closest friends still."

"Fine. You're forgiven but don't let it happen again."

"I promise." Regina said chuckling as she raised a hand.

"Mom." Henry's voice resonated as he ran towards her.

"Yes honey." The young editor said turning around to face her son.

"Jeff told me I could go to the pool. Can I mom, please?"

"Hi!" Jeff said chuckling pecking Regina's cheek and shaking David's hand.

"Alright." The brunette told Henry and he smiled showing all his teeth and everyone laughed.

"I was thinking about going downstairs as well. Want to join the gang?" Jeff asked David.

"Sure." The blonde man said stroking Regina's back.

."But I don't want you to stay too long." The brunette added looking at Henry.

"Promise mom." And before she could say anything else, Henry was already running towards the door waiting anxiously for David and Jeff.

The two men laughed before joining him. David kissed Regina's cheek first and she smiled. The pet shelter owner then took the duffle bag with the towels and they all exited the apartment.

The brunette looked at them, until the door closed and she turned around only to face both Tink and Ruby, hands on their hips.

"What?" She asked frowning.

"You are smitten."

"What?!" She said shaking her head. "I am not." She said taking a sip of water.

"You so are." Ruby said laughing. "I cannot believe I didn't realize it before but only love can make a girl so…happy all the time…"

"Pleased."

"Yes. You look thoroughly pleased." Ruby confirmed with a nod as she looked at Tink who was smirking.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep her lips from creeping into a smile and she walked pass them not bothering to answer.

"You so are." Ruby confirmed chuckling. "And your hips are larger…"

The brunette's head snapped up before she turned to look at Ruby brows furrowing.

The young waitress smirked. "I'm assuming that you and 'handsome man' have been…experimenting a bit."

Regina frowned in confusion before she finally understood where her friend was going with this. "Oh my God! Ruby!" She scolded unable not to laugh though and soon Ruby and Tink joined her.

.::.::.

The night went on, and 'Stay with me' by Sam Smith was playing. They had just finished eating and now, in the middle of the living room, Henry had his arms tied around Regina's waist, his head resting on her belly as they rocked with the music. Next to them, Ruby was dancing with David and Jeff and Tink as well. Regina looked down at her son and smiled at him.

"I love you mom." The boy said with a grin.

Regina closed her eyes, her heart melting a little before looking back at him. "I love you too."

They danced some more. To more rousing songs and they laughed at Jeff's attempt at limbo before switching partners. Regina danced with Ruby, then with Jeff before finding herself in David's strong arms.

"You're not too tired?" The blonde man asked in her ears.

She parted a little to meet his eyes and she shook her head with a small smile to which he answered before pecking her lips and pulling her back tight against his chest.

It was almost midnight so Jeff and Tink served to champagne to clink glasses.

"Sparkling apple juice." The blonde girl said to Regina.

"You have thought of everything." The young editor said with a smile.

"I know. I'm the best." Tink shrugged with a smirk.

Regina chuckled.

"I told Henry." She said after a few seconds as she watched her boy laughing with Jeff, Ruby and David, the latest's arms around his shoulders making Regina's eyes tear up a bit at the comfort between the two men in her life.

"Really?"

She turned her attention back to Tink and nodded with a grin. "Mmh. He is thrilled." She said looking back at him.

"I'm so glad to see you so happy" The blonde woman said.

"Thank you Tink." Regina said.

"You're not going to cry, are you?!" Her friend told her, her eyes widening at the sight of tears pearling in the corner of Regina's eyes.

"I'm not." The brunette said chuckling. "It's just those damn hormones I believe."

Tink laughed nodding as she stroke her colleague and friend's back.

"I think it's time." Jeff's voice resonated.

The two women smiled at him and joined the group.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" The all cheered raising their glasses to clink them.

Regina chuckled and she looked down at Henry. They clinked together, looking at each other's in the eyes. "Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year mommy." He said with a grin and the editor lowered her head, kissing his forehead gently.

"Happy New Year kid."

"Happy New Year David." He answered chuckling when the blonde man ruffled his hair.

Regina smiled looking up at David.

The pet shelter owner slid an arm around her waist and raised his glass. She smiled raising her own glass and tilting it carefully so they could clink.

"Happy New Year my love." He said with a soft voice.

"It has already started off beautifully." The brunette said and she leaned against him to kiss him softly. "I love you." She whispered against his jaw.

"I love you too. With all my soul."

Regina parted a bit and smiled at him. She turned a little as she put a head on his shoulder as she extended her arm to beckon Henry to come and lean against her side.

"May this year be the best one yet." Ruby said raising her glass.

Everybody nodded raising their glasses as well.

.::.::.

On Friday, Regina had taken the day off and David had decided to close the shelter for the day.

The brunette smiled leaning on the counter, a mug between her palms. In front of her, sat by the table, Henry and David were chatting happily. The blonde man waited for the boy to look elsewhere before diving a spoon into his bowl of cereals and stealing some.

"Hey." Henry drawled as he caught him and Regina chuckled walking towards them. "He stole my lucky charms."

"I saw that." The brunette said looking at David, faking a scolding face. "How should I punish you?"

"Well I do have an idea." The man whispered mischievously.

Immediately redness reached her cheeks and she bit her lower lip before turning to look at her son. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he is punished." She said sitting down on David's thighs.

Henry smiled and the pet shelter owner stuck his tongue at him playfully causing the boy to laugh.

"I cannot wait." David said in her ears and a shiver immediately ran down Regina's spine.

"Come on. Finish your breakfast." She told Henry regaining some sort of composure. "You have some homework to do before going back to school on Monday."

"Do I really need to?!" Henry asked sighing.

"Yes. I'm afraid you do my love." Regina answered humoring his sad tone.

She chuckled at her son's unimpressed look. "I need to head to the grocery store. I'll leave you to David's care." She said looking at the blonde man who nodded.

"Don't worry kid. Homework are always fun with me."

Regina smiled and even Henry's lips curved into a small grin.

After having eaten and after having taken a shower, Regina went to the grocery store as planned.

When she arrived back home she found Henry and David in the dining room working hard on some geography stuff. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

The two boys looked up. "Hey." David said with a smile.

"Hey. There are a couple of bags in the car." She said.

"I'll get them." The man offered walking towards her to take the car keys. "I'll be back in a second Henry."

"Mmh." The boy answered looking back at his book.

Regina smiled and it grew even wider when she felt David's soft lips on her cheek. She watched him exiting the apartment then she went to put away the groceries not without kissing her son on the top of the head.

.::.::.

The rest of the morning went smoothly and after lunch, Regina allowed Henry to play some video games soon joined by David.

The brunette smiled looking at them, curled up on the sofa a glass of apple juice in her hand.

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed in victory and Regina chuckled while David pouted.

"I can't believe it. I did everything right."

Henry laughed nodding. "Some people have skills, some don't." He said shrugging.

Regina shook her head at her son's repartee as he stood up. "I'll be right back." He said. "I'll take another glass of milk." He let out as he ran towards the kitchen, his empty glass in his hand.

The young editor turned her head back to David who was already downloading a new gameplay.

"What are you doing?" She asked lifting a brow.

"Training." The pet shelter owner said. "I have to beat him. At least once in my life."

Regina chuckled. "Good luck with that."

At the same time, the doorbell rang. The brunette frowned.

"Do you want me to get it?" David asked looking at her. "No it's alright. I don't want to keep you from your training." She said smirking as she put her glass of juice down and stood up.

The blonde man laughed.

The doorbell ran a second time. "On my way." Regina said sighing.

"Mom?! There's someone at the door." She heard coming from the kitchen.

"Yes. I've heard honey. I'll get it." Just as she said that she arrived by the door and opened it only to find Cora on the other side. "Mother." The brunette observed closing her eyes briefly, a sigh leaving her mouth.

"I waited for a phone call for New Year's Eve but since I didn't receive any I was worried you might have died." The older woman said entering the apartment and looking around, her lips pursed in a scowl.

Regina closed the door sighing and turned back to face her mother. "Have you gain some weight?" Cora let out looking her up and down, her brows furrowing.

"Good afternoon mother." The young woman said simply not wanting to get in a fight with her mother.

Plus it was true. She had indeed became rounder, she was pregnant. But, it was not something she wanted to share with her mother right now.

"Grandma."

Regina lifted her head and smiled at Henry jogging happily towards his grandmother.

"At least someone is happy to see me." Cora said and Regina had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. "How are you darling Henry?"

"Good." He said hugging her. "I've missed you."

"Tell that to your mother."

The brunette was about to answer but David's voice stopped her.

"Ok. No but seriously. That game is impossible to play."

Henry chuckled shaking his head. "Coming. Just going to grab my glass of milk." He said running towards the kitchen.

"No running Henry please." Regina warned.

"Sorry mom!" The boy said slowing down.

The young woman turned her gaze back to her mother only to see her frowning.

"I didn't know you had a guest here."

"He is not a guest. He's living here." Regina said simply. "His name is David and if you are planning on criticizing him or anything really…you can leave now." She added looking at her mother with serious.

She was having a good day and she would be damned if she left Cora ruin it.

"I wasn't planning on doing so." The older woman said.

"Good then. Shall we go to the living room therefore?"

"Lead the way darling."

Regina took a deep breath and walked into the living room. At the same time, David's player was exploding. "No kidding!" The man exclaimed. "Nope. I give up." He said putting the gamepad down while Henry was on the floor bursting into laughter.

Regina chuckled. "For your defense," she started and David turned to look at her, standing up immediately at the sight of their guest. "He's had years of practice." She pointed out as the man walked up to her.

"No, I'm just very talented." Henry said still laughing.

Both David and Regina chuckled.

"So." The brunette started. "David, this is my mother…Cora. Mother, this is David."

"Oh!" The pet shelter owner said with wide eyes. "Very pleased to meet you Mrs. Mills." He said extending his hand.

"Likewise" Cora said looking the man up and down.

Regina cleared her throat. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked her mother.

"Some water would be nice, thank you."

The brunette looked up at David suggestively. "Oh right! I'll get it for you." He said going to the kitchen.

"Can you turn off your game Henry and come sit with us."

"Yep." The boy said doing exactly so.

Regina sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"So. David?!"

"Yes. David."

"How long have you been seeing each other?

"For about three months."

"Three months?! Interesting." Cora said as David came back with four clean glasses and a water jug.

"Yes." He confirmed as he lifted Henry up from the armchair and sat in his place settling the boy on his lap. "We met at this one's school." He said motioning Henry.

"He was a speaker for career day." The boy said chuckling. "He owns a pet shelter."

"Is that so?!" Cora said with wide eyes. "He owns a pet shelter." She repeated looking at Regina with a 'you're dating a mere pet shelter owner' kind of face that the brunette decided to ignore.

"It didn't take me long to fall in love." She added with a soft smile. "The way he treats me and most importantly the way he treats Henry…It was enough."

"I see." Was all Cora let out and Regina had to swallow back the cursed word that threatened to leave her mouth.

"Anyways." She said deciding to change the subject. "How have you been doing?"

"Very well thank you. Although you would have known that if you gave a phone call every once in a while."

"I have been busy." Regina said simply.

"Yes. I have gathered." Cora said eyeing David who could not help but chuckle. "Did I say something funny?" The old woman asked frowning.

"Oh no." The pet shelter said shaking his head. "It's just that I have actually kept her busy so I'll take the blame for that." He said smirking at Regina who immediately blushed scolding him with his eyes.

"Henry." She said glancing down at her son. "Why don't you show your grandmother what you've got for Christmas, honey?"

"Yeah." The boy exclaimed. "I'll be right back." He said running upstairs.

"I hope you didn't spoil him too much."

"I spoil my child how I like, mother." The brunette sighed. "I don't need any advice from you."

"Very well then."

"I'll get some apple juice, anyone want some?" She asked standing up and grabbing her glass.

"No. Thank you dear." Cora said.

Regina nodded and walked in the kitchen. She put her glass on the counter and opened the fridge. She took the bottle of juice and pour the rest in her glass.

Her heart was racing and she could feel tears pricking her eyes. She didn't know why she was letting her mother get to her like that. She was so accustomed of it, that she usually just ignored her sarcastic remarks but for some reason, today she just couldn't.

The brunette jumped when she felt two hands on her hips. She turned around to face David and relaxed a bit.

"Henry is showing her the presents he got."

Regina nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked frowning.

"The 'I keep her busy' remark."

The young editor chuckled shaking her head. "Well, I have a baby in there," she said pointing at her belly, "proving your point."

David smiled and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her softly.

"So. Isn't my mother lovely?" Regina asked parting from him, rolling her eyes as a sigh left her mouth.

"She…She is interesting." The pet shelter owner said and the brunette laughed nodding.

She bit her lip and lowered her head. "I don't want her to ruin what we have." She whispered.

"She won't." David said putting a finger under her chin so she could look at him. "I can take snarky comments and no matter what, I like her."

Regina lifted a brow in confusion. "Well she brought you to this world. I could literally kiss her feet in adoration for that."

For only response, the young woman kicked him in the chest and he chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Hold on." She said. She grabbed the glass and drank the juice straight. "What?!" She said looking at David.

"I'm afraid apple juice has become your comforting food."

"You might actually be right." She said putting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you. No one can change that." The man whispered before kissing the top of her head and they walked back to the living room.

.::.::.

She didn't know when everything went to hell really. Maybe it was when Henry let out about the pregnancy during the dinner. The look of disappointment on her mother's face had literally crushed her heart harder that she would have ever imagined and tears had therefore fallen on her face.

David had immediately asked Henry to go upstairs and even if it had been clear that the boy hadn't wanted to leave his mother, he obeyed.

From that moment, it went from bad to worst and all Regina could remember were the words 'disappointment' and 'shame' leaving her mother's mouth, and her too shocked to actually defend herself.

"I will not let you talk to the woman I love, like that."

Regina's head snapped up to David who stood up abruptly. "If you are not going to congratulate us for this great news, you may leave now."

"I'm sorry?!" Cora said offended.

"You are her mother. Right now, she should be crying out of joy but she is not and that's all on you. I will not watch you condemn her for something as beautiful as the creation of a human being. I love her and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt her in whatever way possible. And that includes you. You want to hate me, you go ahead. I already have plenty of love in my life to be able to live without yours, but do not do this to her. So now, I'll thank you to leave our house and come back only if it is to congratulate us."

Cora stayed still, unable to voice anything. She held David's gaze and for a second, just one second, Regina almost believed that she was going to apologize.

She didn't. Of course she didn't.

The older woman simply took her bag and left the apartment, closing the door in a large bang.

Regina immediately stood up walking towards the fridge. She opened it only to observe that she had just finished the last bottle of apple juice.

"Are you alright?"

"There are no more apple juice."

"Do you want me to get you some?"

There was a small pause.

"I hate her."

"I know you don't."

"Oh trust me. I do." Regina said closing the fridge's door. "I hate her with all my heart." She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you think there is such thing as 'apple ice cream'?"

"You want some apple ice cream?"

"Yes." The brunette nodded.

"I'll see if I can find some at the grocery store but first," he said walking towards her, "Are you alright?"

"No." Regina let out, her voice breaking. "She wasn't supposed to know. I didn't want her to know right now because I just knew that she would ruin everything…It just..."

"I understand baby." The pet shelter owner said closing his arms around her.

"I was just hoping that she would prove me wrong for once in her life."

"She'll come around."

"How can you be so sure?! You don't know her."

"I don't. But I think she loves you. In a very weird and unique kind of way, but she does." The blonde man parted from her and wiped away the tears from her cheek. "I'll go get you some apple ice cream, alright?"

"Mmh."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The blonde man kissed her one last time and then he left the apartment. Regina sighed stroking her face because going upstairs. She needed to talk to Henry.

The brunette knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

He was sat on his bed, the fairy tales book Mary-Margaret had given him on his lap.

"Hey." Regina whispered.

"Hey." He said looking up. "Did I do something bad?"

"Oh no baby." The young woman said immediately, walking towards the bed and sitting next to him.

"I know you said that I shouldn't tell anyone about the baby but I didn't do it on purpose." The boy said and she could perfectly see the tears pricking his beautiful eyes and God, she hated her mother for that.

"I know my love." Regina said taking the book and closing it.

She brought a hand up his cheek and smiled. "Your grandmother was just…surprised."

"But you were crying. I don't like it when you cry."

"Oh my love." Regina said pulling her son into a hug. "Sometime people cry but it's alright. Mommy is going to be fine with David and you." She said making him look at her. "My little prince." She added smiling.

"And the baby."

"And the baby." Regina nodded chuckling.

"Do you think I can read him a story?"

"Or her." The brunette said smirking and Henry laughed nodding. "Yes. Or her." He corrected with a smile.

"Sure my love. You can."

She lied on the bed, Henry lied against her chest as he opened his book and started reading.

After a couple of minutes the boy fell asleep and Regina smiled pulling the book away from his hands and lying him properly on his bed.

She grabbed his blanket and covered him with it. He hadn't changed into his pajamas but that was alright. The brunette put a soft kiss on his forehead whispering an 'I love you' before switching off the light and walking out of his bedroom.

She had time to take a shower (that lasted much more than intended since she hadn't found in herself not to cry over her mother again) and was sat in the living room, lights turned off, the television playing without her paying much attention to it when David got home.

"I found it." He said with pride as he raised a hand holding a grocery bag and that had her chuckle.

The blonde man handed her the ice cream and a warmth of comfort ran through her body.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"You welcome." The pet shelter owner said lowering his head to peck her lips. "I'll go grab you a spoon."

"No need." Regina said smirking and David frowned in confusion.

The young editor smiled and raised a hand that was holding two spoons. She handed one to David who smiled and sat next to her. "I was waiting for you." She told him putting her legs on his thighs and her head in the crease of his shoulder.

"I can see that." The man said chuckling and she grinned happy to be in his arms.

She opened the ice cream and dug a spoon into it before bringing the food to her mouth.

The brunette closed her eyes in delight.

"Is it good?" She heard David asked.

The looked up at him and nodded. "It is."

"Good. I'm glad." The young man said with a smile. "It's going to be alright." He said after a small pause. "I'll make sure of it baby."

Regina's lips curved into a small smile and she leaned against him putting a cold kiss on his collarbone.

They stayed like that for a good part of the night. Just pressed against each other, watching whatever program was on and although she wasn't really succeeding, Regina tried her best to just forget about Cora.

If the older woman wanted to reach her, she knew how but until then, the brunette would just enjoy herself for her sake and for her baby's.

* * *

**Reviews?! Pretty please. (Goes back to hiding)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning you guys.**

**Here my new chapter. So my writing time is still tight but it's there at last.**

**I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

_**N**__**ine months into a pregnant woman's life**_

Chapter 11

She hadn't heard from her mother since last week's fiasco and even though she had been trying to act as if she was alright, she wasn't. It hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot but she tried to put that pain aside for the time being and focus on herself and her baby. At least that was what she was trying to do as she entered Dr. Booth's waiting room.

She smiled politely, greeting the young couple already sitting in the room. She took off her coat and scarf and hung them on the coat rack before grabbing a magazine and sitting down, waiting patiently for her turn.

The brunette flipped the pages of the magazine without really reading it and when she reached its end, she sighed and put it back on the table. She leaned on her chair, arching her back a bit as she closed her eyes, her right hand wandering loosely on her stomach, stroking it gently.

As much as Cora was on her mind more often than not, at least she was not suffering from the pregnancy's symptoms anymore. Her nauseas and headaches had almost vanished apart from the occasional disdain she felt for some smells. So at least, that was good.

A soft smile appeared on her lips. She was eager to meet Little Hobbit. She wanted nothing more than to hold it and take care of it. To love it. She couldn't help but picturing herself watching Henry play with his younger sibling, leaning against David. A perfect life. A life she would have never dared imagined before.

She sighed. Yes. Things would be great. Nothing and no one would change that. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She grabbed it quickly and apologized for the discomfort to the other patients before picking up and going outside, her handbag stuck underneath her shoulder.

"Hello?" She asked not having had time to read the name of the caller.

"Hey." David, she realized and she relaxed a bit. A smirk crept on her face as she guessed why he was calling. "I'm sorry I cannot be here with you." He said with a sad voice and Regina shook her head smiling.

He had to work today but he wanted to come. Of course he wanted to come, to be with her, to hear everything the doctor had to say about the pregnancy, about the baby. He had actually read three entire books on how to raise children or on how to be supportive of 'the expectant mother' and as much as she found that to be the cutest thing ever, she knew he needed to relax a little.

"You know you don't have to attend to all the doctor's appointments?!"

"I know but I want to. I want to be there for you and our little munchkin."

Regina grinned. "It's munchkin now. No more 'Little Hobbit'?" She asked lifting an amused eyebrow.

"Both can work." He replied simply and she chuckled. "I can come you know. I'll ask Belle…"

"David." Regina said more seriously.

"Fine." The blonde man agreed sighing.

"I'm alright. Focus on your work, I promise I will give you a full-length report when I get home. Plus you have to go pick up Henry at 5 since I will probably not be done by then."

"I know." The blonde man answered. "Fine. But I want every details."

"Every details. I promise. Henry will probably want them as well."

That caused David to laugh knowingly.

Had she mentioned that Henry wasn't any better?! When she told him two days ago that she had an appointment with Dr. Booth the following Friday to check on the baby, he self-proclaimed himself allowed to skip school that afternoon, in order to accompany her.

"Yeah, probably." The pet shelter owner said still chuckling.

"I love you."

"Me too. See you later baby."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, a smile still painted on her face as she went back inside the room.

After thirty minutes or so, it was finally her turn. The doctor and she, greeted each other before he invited her to sit down.

"How have you been since the last time we saw each other."

"Good, thank you." She said with a small smile, trying in vain to kick out the image of her mother's disappointed face that had just popped in her brain. It was like relieving her first pregnancy all over again.

"What is it?" August asked raising a questioning brow. "You have to tell me everything so I can help you."

The brunette sighed nodding. "It's just my mother. She wasn't all too pleased by the pregnancy announcement. She wasn't pleased at all." She mumbled with a wry chuckle.

"Really?" The doctor asked surprised.

"Yes. She is…She had aspired me to be much more than what I am."

"Well from my point of view, you are an independent woman who has managed, brilliantly at that, to juggle with a professional life and raising a child. You're doing great and you found a man that seems to love you more than anything and with whom you're going to create another life. I think you would be any parents' pride."

Regina couldn't help but blush nor could she fight the tears that pricked her eyes. "That's very sweet." She said swallowing them. "My mother isn't what I would call 'most parents.'"

"You cannot let others' judgement affect you. Do you regret being pregnant?"

"No." She answered quickly. "Not at all." Her voice dimmed and she smiled. "I am more than happy about this." She confirmed putting a gentle hand on her belly.

"There. This is what matters. You and only you can chose what is good for you. You are happy, don't let anyone ruin it, understood?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Now come on, let's go see how the little one is doing.

Well it turned out that the little one was doing perfectly fine. Two inches long from crown to rump and weighing a little over half an ounce. It had developed a lot over the weeks and its head was getting rounder. Regina had even been able to see its arms and legs in the ultrasound Dr. Booth had made. A perfect and healthy baby that would soon be able to squirm. (Although Regina wouldn't be able to feel it just now.)

The brunette smiled as she arrived at her car. She had heard its heart. God. She had heard her baby's heart. 145 heartbeats per minute she recalled and tears formed in her eyes. She closed them and let out a chuckle. She stroke her stomach lovingly. "I love you so much Little Hobbit Mills-Nolan. With all my heart."

.::.::.

She didn't even have time to close the front door that she saw Henry leaped out of his chair and ran towards her before wrapping his arms tight around her middle. The brunette raised a brow, smiling as she looked up at David who was still sat by the dining table. He shrugged laughing.

"To what do I owe this sudden demonstration of affection?" She asked with a playful grin as she looked back down at her son, her hand resting on the back of his head as he glanced up at her.

"How is the baby?" He asked simply, with a cherubic smile.

Regina snickered. "The baby is fine my love."

"Come on." The boy said parting and grabbing her hand. "You gotta give us all the details."

The young editor nodded with a chuckle. "Can I at least take off my coat?" She asked lifting a brow.

"Oh yeah, sure." Henry said.

Regina smiled and did just that before following Henry into the dining room. She pecked David's lips before sitting down on the chair he pulled for her.

"How are you?" He asked when she was settled, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Good. A little tired but I'm fine." She said with a smile leaning under the touch. She turned her gaze towards Henry and her smiled grew wider. "And the baby is good as well."

The boy's face lit up and both adults laughed.

"So where to start?!" Regina thought for a second. "Dr. Booth did a few exams that I'm sure you are not interested in," she started still looking at Henry. "So I'll jump right to the ultrasound."

"What is an ultrasound?" He asked frowning.

"Do you remember when we went to the doctor's because you had to have your appendix removed?"

"Mmh." He recalled.

"Well they put a cold gel product on you belly to run a probe down it."

"Oh yes. I remember."

"That's an ultrasound." Regina said smiling. "The doctor used it to see the baby."

"You saw the baby." Henry's eyes widened in awe and the young woman laughed nodding.

"I did." She said grabbing David's hand and looking at him.

The blonde man bit his lower lip and smiled. "What does Little Hobbit look like?"

"Absolutely perfect." She said as she left David's hand and looked into her purse. She pulled out a picture of the ultrasound and handed it to him.

The blonde man's eyes opened widely as he took it and little tears formed into his eyes.

"Is it the baby?" Henry asked jumping towards David to see. "Oh." He drawled out amazed.

"He was curled up but you can see its head there, and its little arms and even his hand and over there it's its feet."

"Are you sure?"

Regina raised her head to see her son scrunching his nose at the picture. She chuckled. "Mmh. I'm sure. Don't worry, it'll keep developing and soon it will be looking like a mini Henry. That is if it's a boy." She added with a smile.

"He or she looks perfect anyway." David's voice rose though his eyes were still locked on the picture.

"When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well, since the baby stayed curled up except at the beginning, Dr. Booth couldn't get a good look and was only able to measure him but that's good because I wanted to wait for David to be with me to know." She said looking at the blonde man who smiled at her.

"Can I be here too? Please mom."

"Good thing I took my next appointment on a Saturday, next week and you are both invited." She said jokingly.

"Awesome." Henry exclaimed. "I can't wait." He said looking back down at the picture with the pride face of a soon-to-be big brother. "David is right." He added. "It'll be perfect anyway."

.::..::.

"You know," David started pulling Regina closer into his arms as they were lying on the bed. "I'm happy".

The brunette frowned looking up at him.

"I mean. It's no surprise. What is there not to be happy about?!" He said chuckling. "But I really am. Happier than I have ever been in my life."

The young woman smiled before leaning to give him a kiss. "I'm also happy. Very happy." She put her head on his chest, wrapping her leg around his. "Dr. Booth gave me the exact date of the birth. So the 5th of August we will normally be welcoming our little baby to this world."

"August 5th. I can't wait for it. We will have to start shopping." He realized chuckling.

"Mmh." The brunette nodded as a yawn escaped her mouth and her sleepy eyes slowly closed themselves.

She heard David chuckling and before she completely gave into sleep, she felt a kiss lingering on her forehead making her smile softly.

.::.::.

"Mom."

Henry's voice rose as he walked down the stairs towards the living room where Regina was sat, a manuscript in her hands.

"Yes." She responded tilting her head keeping her eyes on the document.

"David and I are going to Central Park with my bike, do you want to come?" The boy asked finally stepping into her field of vision soon joined by David.

The brunette lifted a brow and before she had time to answer Henry cut proudly. "My homework is all done. David checked with me after his nap."

"Is it true?" She asked the blonde man who sat on the arm of the couch, next to her.

"Hey." Henry said offended. "You don't trust me?"

Regina chuckled shaking her head. "Of course I trust you, sweetheart." She corrected herself taking his hand in hers. "I'm sorry. Well if you are done with your homework, I don't see why you two cannot go have fun. As for me, I'll stay here. I'm a little tired –nothing to worry about," she added quickly as the two boys' face dropped in worry. She smiled huffing a chuckle. "Plus I want to finish this new manuscript. It looks promising." She said motioning said manuscript.

"Alright." Henry said smiling. "I'll go take my bike. Thanks mom." He said quickly, giving a quick kiss on the cheek and heading towards the large cubby hole underneath the stairs where they were keeping a bunch of things amongst which Henry's bike.

"Don't forget to take your coat and scarf."

"Mmh" Henry answered.

Just as then, a large bang was heard followed by an "oops" that had Regina close her eyes sighing.

She reopened them when she heard David chuckle.

"I'll go help him before he does any more damage." He said before kissing her softly.

The young editor leaned against him, bringing a hand to his cheek keeping him close as long as she could.

David smiled against her lips before parting. She answered to the smile. "Maybe I will join you guys later."

"Alright. You give me a call if you do."

The brunette nodded.

"See you later my love." He said and before he left, he stroke her belly gently making her grin softly.

.::.::.

Regina woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She looked around and relaxed slowly. She was still on her living room's couch, the manuscript on her belly. She sighed as she looked at the time clock. 5 p.m.

The brunette sat up, stretching her back and arms before covering a yawn with her hand. She grabbed the manuscript and put it on the coffee table as she stood up.

The apartment was silent which meant that David and Henry were probably still at the park. She wasn't surprised. Henry loved out-doors activities too much not to enjoy them to the maximum. A small smile spread on her lips as she walked towards the kitchen.

She open the fridge and pulled out some grapes that she cleaned before shoving one piece in her mouth. She then went to the cupboard and pulled out a saucepan. She filled it with water and put the water to boil in order to make some pasta for dinner. She added some salt and then she grabbed three pieces of chicken breast that she put on a pre-heated oily pan before leaning on the counter and let all that simmer.

Regina grabbed another piece of grape just as the phone rang. She picked it up and placed it between her shoulder and ear.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Regina."

The brunette froze as she recognized the voice. "What do you want mother?" She asked cursing under her breath.

She wasn't in the mood to hear her mother's reproaches.

"I'm not calling to fight."

Well that would be a first. Regina thought to herself. "Good. Because I'm in no mood for that anyway."

She heard the woman sigh on the other line. "I wanted to talk about the –baby you're carrying."

"What about it?"

"Regina I don't want your hatred for me to be the reason why you're ruining your life."

"I'm sorry what?!" Regina let out in shock.

"You've proven your point. I'm going to stop trying to set you up but a child…"

"Hold on a second." The young woman said dumbfounded. "You think that I made a child just to get back at you?"

"You've already done it…"

"Oh my God." Regina whispered physically unable to speak louder as she realized what her mother was implying. "You're sick mother." She let out weakly, a hand over her mouth.

"Regina Mills. I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way."

"And I will not tolerate you speaking to me this way either." She bit back, tears pearling in her eyes. "You know what?!" The editor let out finally taking a deep breath. "I think it would be best if we keep our distance for a while. I need to think about myself and my children. I cannot keep up with you anymore. You're just… Just don't call anymore. Don't show up –just…let me be."

And on that note, Regina hung up the phone hitting it hard on its base. The brunette closed her eyes putting her palms on the wall facing her as her body started to tremble with tears. She turned and leaned her back on the wall slowly falling until her butt hit the ground. Of all the things her mother had ever done to her, of all the things she had ever told her –this was by far the most painful. Somehow she didn't think she could do it. Hurt her more than she had done it in the past but there she was coming back in full force leaving her daughter broken again.

Regina ran a hand down her face then back up in her hair as she heard the door opening and Henry's exciting voice shouting 'mom, we're home.'

She tried to get up and clean herself up and put on a smile so her son wouldn't witness her like this but she couldn't. She didn't even manage to leave the ground.

"Mom?" She heard again as he and David got closer to the kitchen. Kitchen which by the way was starting to smell of burning since the chicken needed to be turned to its other side.

"Regina?" This time it was David's alarmed voice that was heard. She turned her head to face him and she immediately burst into tears unable to hold them back. "Hey." The blonde man said immediately running towards her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry's worried voice rose and for the life of her, she wanted to reassure him, to tell him that she was going to be alright, that she was just feeling a little down but she couldn't. She just cried, her whole body shaking as Cora's vile remarks just spun into her head.

"Are you hurt?" David asked and she found the strength to shake her head. "Come on. Let me get you upstairs." The blonde man said putting an arms behind her knees and the other on her back. "Henry can you turn off the heat please?"

Regina buried her face into the crook of David's neck, wrapping her arms around him. She needed him. She had never needed him as much as she did today, in this very moment. "I've got you." The young man said and she tightened her grip around him.

They soon arrived in the bedroom. David put her on the bed and sat next to her. She looked at him as he stroke her cheek gently and she felt like crying again.

Regina bit her lower lip trying to keep it from trembling and she finally managed to say 'my mother called' before lowering her head as more tears fell on her face. Immediately, David put her into his lap, bringing her close as he whispered soothingly in her hears.

He was furious. She could tell by the way his muscles were tensed but he tried his best to put that aside as he lied her down on the bed, lying, himself, just next to her so her head was against his chest.

They stayed like that for a while and Regina finally relaxed a bit. They heard the bedroom door open and they parted slowly. Henry appeared shyly in the room, his little brown eyes filled with worry.

"Oh baby." Regina said immediately, extending her arms. "Come here."

He didn't need to be told twice and he climbed on the bed, stepping over David carelessly, a 'sorry' leaving his mouth, before crashing into his mom's arms.

"I'm so sorry I scared you my love." The brunette said, bringing a hand to the back of his head. "So sorry."

"Are you sick?" He asked in a mumble looking up at her, his eyes going watery.

"No I'm not sick sweetheart." She answered with a small smile as she dried his tears up. "I'm just…" She looked up at David who gave her an understanding smile. "I just had a little fight with your grandmother but," she quickly added –though not believing it one bit, "it will be fine."

"Was it about the baby?"

"It was but it's ok. I'll be fine."

"I love grandma but I don't want her to be mean to you."

"I know baby." Regina said stroking his cheek. "But what happens between Cora and I has nothing to do with you. She loves you as well and she and I just have some issues to work out."

Henry seemed to think for a second, then he nodded.

"I'm sorry I seem to have ruined the dinner." Regina let out looking at her two boys.

Both shook their heads quickly. "It's ok. I'm sure we can save it." David said getting out of the bed. "Up for it?" He asked extending his hand.

The brunette smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand to stand up. She leaned against him, and wrapped her left arm around Henry who hadn't left her side. She turned and looked down at him.

"I'm fine baby, alright?!"

The boy nodded with a small smile to which she answered pulling him closer. "I've got you so I'll be fine." She added a little more quietly.

.::.::.

"Is he asleep?"

Regina jumped a little bit as she heard David's voice behind her. She let out a quiet sigh as she finished closing Henry's door. She turned around to see the blonde man leaning on the wall, a gentle smile on his face.

"He is." She answered walking towards him.

He got off from the wall and put his hands on her hips as she got on her tiptoe and kissed his lips softly. They parted a little and Regina put her head on David's shoulder, her eyes shut as she griped on his shirt.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper, his hands wandering softly on her back, caressing it gently.

Regina bit her lower lip nodding. "Come on." He told her taking her hand in his and she followed him into their bedroom.

Once in the room David got busy stripping the bed from its duvet while Regina went to take a shower. She stripped down until she was completely naked then she went under the warm water.

The young woman closed her eyes, her hands flat against the shower wall as she tried to relax her muscles but most importantly to ease the throbbing of her heart.

It was unbelievable how –still now- her mother was able to hurt her. She should know by now. She should expect these kind of remarks. She should be bulletproofed….But she wasn't and she hated herself for that.

"Hey." She heard David said through the half-open door.

She turned to look at him and tried a smile. "Can I join you?"

The brunette nodded softly.

The blonde man closed the door behind him and within a few seconds he got in the shower. A shiver went down Regina's spine as she felt him kissing her shoulder wrapping his arms around her. She turned, not breaking the embrace, to look at him and she put a soft kiss on his lips. They parted and David ran his hands up her arms until he could reach her face. He replaced a wet lock behind her ears.

"Tell me." He demanded gently.

"She basically accused me of getting pregnant just to get back at her." She let out with a shrug, tears streaming in her eyes.

"What?!" The pet shelter owner blurted out in shock.

"Mmh." The brunette said lowering her head. "I just…I don't know what to do anymore…I just…"

"Shh." David said gently pulling her into a hug. "You have nothing to feel guilty about Regina. It's not you, it's her. Oh my love, I wish I could do something to make you feel better." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

Regina tightened her grip around him, her body shaking as more tears flowed, mixed up with the water of the shower.

"I'm here." The man breathed into her hear. "I'm here my love."

.::.::.

Sunday was a quiet day.

Regina was feeling better but what happened the day before was still on everyone's mind especially David's.

The man was furious. It was written all over his face. He was unable to hide it even if he was trying hard to.

"So." Henry started looking up from his pancakes towards his mother and David. "Should we get the Christmas' decorations down?" He asked trying to break the ice.

The brunette gave him a small smile. "That's a good idea. After breakfast, alright?" She offered turning her gaze to look at David.

The man was looking down at his coffee, stirring it slowly with a frown on his face.

Regina bit her lower lip putting a hand on his back.

"Mmh?!" The pet shelter owner asked, his attention finally having been caught. "What is it?"

"We are going to put the decorations down after breakfast, alright?"

"Oh sure." He said with a small smile. "Alright."

Regina gave him a small grin before leaning and putting a soft kiss on his lips. She slid to the side, so her cheek was against his and her mouth against his ear. "I'm fine." She whispered. "We're fine." She added her hand finding his under the table and squeezing it.

The blonde man closed his eyes smiling as he nodded. They parted a little and he put a hand on her cheek to stroke it.

"Come on." The young editor-in-chief said. "Let's eat." She said. "We have a lot to do."

Henry nodded, a smile spreading on his face as he grabbed his bowl with both hands and brought to his lips.

As soon as they started taking off the decorations, the mood lightened up and when Henry put a tinsel around his shoulders and started cat walking nor David or Regina could help but join in.

"Looking good." The blonde man said still laughing as he shuffled the boy's hair and the boy chuckled gathering the tinsel into a bowl before putting it in its designated box.

It took them a good twenty minutes to put away the Christmas tree and afterwards, Henry took care of getting the decorations off his bedroom while Regina and David took care of those in the living room.

The brunette smiled as she watched David lifting an arm towards the mistletoe. She walked up towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The man jumped a little, surprised before turning to face her. He smiled down at her and she answered to it.

"I love you David."

"I love you too."

The blonde man walked his hands down her waist and held her hips against him. "I'm sorry I haven't been very cheerful today."

"It's ok." The young editor said smiling softly and stroking his cheek.*

"I just…" David took a deep breath. "Seeing you like this yesterday…"

"Oh honey." Regina said wiping one of his tears away before wrapping her arms back around him, and putting her head against the crook of his neck.

"I love you and I will never let anyone make you suffer." The man said tightening his grip and pulling her closer.

Regina bit her lower lip, tears forming in her eyes as she closed them.

"Is everything alright?"

The two lovers parted and Regina turned to look at Henry. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "Yes baby. Everything is good. Are you done with your room?"

Henry nodded still eyeing the two suspiciously before shaking his head and putting the decorations box he was holding down on the floor.

"Hey." He exclaimed looking outside. "It's snowing." He said running towards the window."

Regina followed him with her eyes and she smiled at the sight of the snow falling down on the streets, right before their eyes. "It's beautiful." She murmured to herself.

"Maybe we could go out." She looked up at David who had just spoken. "Hang out a little and play with the snow. If you're not too tired." The brunette smiled shaking her head. "I think that's a good idea."

"And after we can go grab a hot chocolate or something."

"At Granny's." Henry exclaimed with wide eyes. "Oh please mom, let's go to Granny's."

The brunette chuckled then she nodded. "Alright but let's get done with the cleaning first."

"At your orders _Your Majesty_" The young boy said, bowing.

"Let's go then _young knight_." The brunette answered chuckling.

.::.::.

It was beautiful. A beautiful white landscape with snow falling down on the ground, caressing the leaves-less trees in the process.

Regina had never been the kind of person to like snow even though she always made an effort to go out with Henry at the first flakes. But today, things were different. Being there with her son, David and a growing baby inside her belly, made her see it in a whole new light. She enjoyed it. The feel of the white mass crackling under her Khombu boots as they roamed around in the park near her office or the touch of the snow as it found its way –despite herself- down her neck…It was perfect.

The brunette smiled as she closed one more button of her coat and tightened the scarf around her neck before putting her gloved hands in her coat's pockets. She leaned against David and let the man kiss her temple as she watched Henry running a little ahead of them and falling onto the snow. A light chuckle escaped her lips at the sight before she sat on a bench. She immediately squealed in displeasure, standing right back up.

David mocked her as he realized that she had been taken aback by the temperature of the wooden bench despite the tights and thick jeans –a size larger because her ass and hips could definitely not fit her slim jeans anymore, or she was wearing. For only response, the young editor stuck out her tongue causing the blonde man to laugh harder.

"Careful for it not to freeze." He said nodding at her tongue.

She immediately put it right back inside her mouth. David smiled grabbing her hand and forcing her to turn before sitting her down on his thighs. "Here." He whispered in her ear. "Like that your beautiful behind won't get cold."

Regina laughed, leaning her back against his chest as she settled comfortably into his lap intertwining her fingers with his and putting his hand over her baby bump.

She looked up over at Henry only to see him making angels wherever there was an empty space.

"Looks like he is having fun."

"Oh that kid loves snow. You have no idea how much. This," she started motioning Henry with her chin, "is just a start. The season has just started."

"I see." David said chuckling. "I do love snow as well."

"Mhm?"

"Yes. All my best childhood memories involve snow at some point." It was Regina's turn to laugh. "We used to come back from school to a hot beverage made by my mom and after we would end the day with a snowball fight before heading upstairs to take a hot shower and start working on our homework. We didn't care much about that last part but our snowball fights were epic."

A nostalgic smile played on Regina's lips. "You and Henry are made to get along." She chuckled. "Come." She offered standing up and grabbing his hand before walking towards Henry.

"Have you seen my angel, mom?!"

"I have. They are beautiful honey. Why don't we build a snowman like we used to do when you were a kid and after you and David can have a snowball fight?" She offered looking at the pet shelter owner with a small smile to which he answered. "I would join you but…" She said looking down at her stomach and rubbing it gently.

Both men chuckled with a nod. "Come on. Let's do this." Regina said and Henry cheered with excitement.

"I love you."

The brunette smiled softly closing her eyes as David place a kiss on her temple before joining Henry in building a snowball big enough for the snowman's body.

.::.::.

"Phew!" David let out as they entered Granny's. "It's good to be inside." He said rubbing his hands together before putting one on Regina's back and stroking it actively to warm her.

"Hey Ruby." Henry exclaimed, already at the counter.

"Hello young man." The brunette said with a surprised but warm smile before ruffling his hair. "I didn't expect to see you today." She pointed out looking up at Regina and David.

"Since it started snowing today we decided to go to the park and then get a hot cocoa to warm ourselves up afterwards." Regina said with a smile taking off her gloves.

"Well you've come to the right place for that. Three hot cocoas then?"

"Yes." The young editor nodded.

"Cinnamon on top for the young sir."

Henry chuckled. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll bring that to you."

"Thanks Ruby." Regina said before walking over to a table followed by David and Henry.

She took off her coat and hung it on the hanger next to the table before sitting down.

"Can I get a muffin too?" Henry asked.

"Alright. Go tell Ruby that."

"Make it two kid." David asked him and Henry nodded before going back to the counter. "You sure you don't want one?" He asked sitting next to Regina.

"No I'm good." The brunette answered with a smile before leaning to him and kissing him.

"You're alright?" The blonde man asked replacing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Mmh." She nodded knowing what he was referring to. "What about you?"

"I…" The man sighed. "I'm still mad but…I'm here and you're here and Henry…We're together and we're happy."

"We are." Regina confirmed biting her lower lip. "You're making us happy. Happier than we have ever been. I don't mean that we weren't but…with you in our lives, things are brighter."

"With you and Henry, my life is brighter as well."

Regina smiled before leaning again to kiss him. "I love you so much David." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too baby." The man answered pecking her lips once again before parting as Henry arrived back with Ruby.

"Here are your cocoas." The waitress said putting the mugs down on their table.

"And the muffins." Henry let out with proud putting one plate in front of David and one where he sat.

Regina smiled. "Thanks Ruby." She told the young girl who nodded with a smile before leaving.

"Oh. Granny says hi." Henry said his mouth already full with cake that owed him a warning glance from his mother. "Sorry." He murmured looking down.

"Thank you." Regina said. "She told me to try their new spiced pear muffins." The boy said once he had swallowed everything.

"It's really good." David let out as he took another bite.

The brunette looked at the muffin on his plate biting her lower lip regretting not having asked for one. She let her hand wander on the table before cutting a piece and shoving it in her mouth.

"I thought you were good?!" David asked with a smirk as he watched her swallow a piece of his muffin.

The young woman shrugged and Henry chuckled. "It's really good." She said closing her eyes.

The blonde man laughed. "Do you want me to go grab you one?"

"Please?"

"You're lucky I love you." The pet shelter owner said kissing her forehead as he stood up.

"I know." The brunette said with a smile and the man chuckled before walking towards the counter.

She turned her head back only to see Henry looking at her with an amused glance.

"What?"

"You guys are cute. You kissing is still really gross but you're cute."

Regina chuckled. "I'm glad you think so honey."

"I'm glad you fell in love with him. I couldn't hope for a better stepdad."

A warmth surged into Regina's heart as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Henry asked with worry.

"Nothing baby." The brunette said erasing her tears. "Just those stupid hormones."

The boy frowned. "You will understand later." She let out chuckling as she extended a hand to caress his cheek. "I love you baby, you know that?!"

"I love you too." He said back though still confused.

"Here." She heard and she looked back up at David who handed her a plate with a muffin.

"Thank you." Regina said taking it.

"Were you crying?" He asked sitting down as his brows furrow with concern.

"It's nothing." The brunette reassured him with a smile. "I just really enjoy this. Us. Together."

David's features softened as he smiled at her. "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

The brunette nodded grabbing her mug and bringing the cocoa to her lips, a small smile still caressing her lips.

.::.::.

"Knock, knock." Regina whispered as she pushed open her son's door.

The boy smiled sitting up, his fairy tales book on his lap.

"All set for bed."

"Mmh."

"Good." She said sitting on the bed and facing him.

"Can I jump in?"

Regina turned to see David entering the room. She smiled at him as Henry's 'sure' was heard.

The blonde man grinned and went to sit at the other side of Henry's bed. "So, how is the book?" He asked pointing at said book.

"It's pretty cool. Two of the main characters' names are David and Regina."

"Really?!" The brunette asked lifting a brow.

"Mmh." Henry replied with a smile.

"And –are they dating?" David asked grabbing Regina's hand and winking at Henry who chuckled shaking his head.

"Nah. He is Prince Charming and she is the Evil Queen."

"Ah –well too bad." David said laughing. "Just so you know," he continued looking at Regina. "Even if you were an evil Queen. I wouldn't care." He smiled and brought her hand to his mouth and put a soft kiss on its back making Regina blush instantly.

"Well she isn't that evil." Henry's voice rose causing the two adults to turn their attention back to him and Regina to compose herself and forget the butterflies she was feeling in her lower belly. "I mean –she is. But she wasn't always like that. This is what is so interesting about the book. We get to see why she became evil and why she wants to kill Snow White so much. The book starts with Charming and Snow's wedding and we go back and forth between the present and their past as well as everyone's. I have just found out that Red Riding Hood is none other than the Big Bad Wolf."

"Really?!" Regina asked as she lowered her gaze to see the illustration of the girl turning into a wolf. "That's quite an interesting version of the story." She said chuckling.

"Yes. And she is Snow White's best friend. Everyone is connecting and all. It's pretty cool."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I do. Next time I see Mary-Margaret I'll have to thank her again."

The young editor smiled. "Well now it's time to go to bed, isn't it?"

Henry twisted his mouth into a pout as Regina took the book from him to put it on the bedside table.

David chuckled at his face.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Henry asked as he lied on his back, his pout disappearing. "Sorry David." He turned towards the pet shelter owner who faked pouting.

Regina smiled looking down at Henry. "Of course sweetie. Don't worry about David, he'll be able to handle one night without me, no?!" She let out turning her attention back to the man.

The blonde man sighed heavily. "It's going to be hard but…I guess I'll manage."

Both Henry and Regina laughed.

"Goodnight kid." The man said kissing the boy's forehead. "Goodnight baby." He then said to Regina kissing her and stroking her belly gently.

"Goodnight my love." The brunette answered, a smile still painting on her face as she watched him walk towards the door.

Once was out of sight behind the closed door she stood up to go lie next to Henry. The boy snuggled against her, his right arm resting on top of her round belly. The young woman kissed the top of his head wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too my little prince. Now close your eyes and sleep tight. I'm right here with you."

Henry didn't need to be told twice. He huddled closer, his head resting on her chest. "Goodnight little bro –or little sister." He whispered, his finger poking the belly before yawning and soon falling asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. **

**And like I mentioned in my other stories, here is my Twitter: CestToiQuiVois**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. **

**Here's my new chapter. I hope you'll like it. **

**Thanks to my beta. She's been helping with this story for quite some time so a special shout out to her. **

**Don't forget to review, you know how much it means to me.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**N**__**ine months into a pregnant woman's life**_

Chapter 12

It was around 5 in the morning and Regina had just left Henry's room, silently pushing the door close not to wake him up. She walked down the corridor towards her own bedroom and carefully opened its door. A small and loving smile appeared on her face as she –despite the darkness of the room- caught sight of David, eyes shut, laying on his back, his shirtless chest moving up and down with his breathing.

The brunette bit her lower lip and closed the door before heading to the bed. She ran a light hand on his leg through the sheets and up his thighs until she reached his chest where she started drawing his muscles with her fingers. He was handsome. She already knew that but every now and then, she still found herself baffled by it. Slowly David started shifting on the bed and she took her hand back watching him wake up. He blinked his eyes until his gaze focused on her and a smile greeted his lips.

"Hey." The man whispered, rubbing his eyes and lifting himself up a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out." She answered looking at him mischievously.

"You -" David started raising a confused brow but the young man's words got caught in his throat as Regina started to slowly take off her shirt until she was bare chest. "Oh!" The man let out. "I like it when you sneak out." He said straightening up and grabbing her hips to bring her on top of him.

A light laugh escaped Regina's mouth before she took David's head between her palms and smacked her lips on his, cradling against him.

"Mm." She moaned as his tongue found its way inside her mouth and his hands started wandering on her back, their chests pressed against the other.

Slowly, the blonde man rolled over, lying her on the bed and placing himself on top of her, in between her legs. His mouth left hers to find her jawline and he started placing kissing all over it, teasing her gently just as he caught her earlobe in between his teeth.

Regina closed her eyes throwing her head backwards and arching her back. She lifted her thighs up the back of David's, pulling him closer and when she felt his growing erection against her middle she smiled, satisfied. She bit her lower lip briefly, bringing his lips back against hers.

They kissed for minutes, occasionally parting in order to grasp for some air but apart from that, their lips stayed mostly locked. Suddenly, Regina felt a shiver running down her spine at the feel of David's hand playing with the hem of her pants. The blonde man continued his way down and soon found her intimacy. A moan left the young editor's mouth as his fingers started teasing her entrance, his other hand busy playing with her boob.

"David." She mumbled, forced to push him a bit so she could breathe.

For only answer, he smirked at her and gently pushed one finger inside of her. "Fuck!" The brunette let out, before grabbing his lips again while he went on with thrusting a second finger inside of her.

She was already wet which was really no surprise considering the attention he was giving her, moving his fingers back and forth inside her while he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb.

"Is it good baby?" The man asked against her lips.

"Mmh." Was all Regina could say giving the state she was in. She wanted more, for him to go faster, for him to trade his fingers for his dick but at the same time she wanted him to take his time and – "Oh God!"

Well screw this! The brunette let her hands wandered on his body, searching blindly for the hem of his pants and when she found it, she instantly grabbed his length and freed it. It didn't take long for him to react as she rubbed him slowly, throaty moans and groans leaving his mouth. He tightened his grip on her boob while the movement of his fingers inside her became jerkier.

He finally stopped everything he was doing and took of her pants quickly. Regina smiled, watching him as he looked down at her body hungrily. He glanced back up into her eyes and a small smile played on his lips when he saw her smirking. He grabbed his manhood and presented its tip to her entrance. The brunette bit her lips in anticipation and the man slowly pushed himself inside her, his left hand pressed on the bed, beside her, to hold himself still. Once he was positioned, Regina hooked her legs around his waist and she grabbed his face between her palms. The pet shelter owner smiled and they kissed each other as he started moving in and out of her, her hips swaying against his.

.::.::.

After this passionate morning sex session, the two slept for about an hour before they woke up and started getting ready for work. She woke Henry up around seven fifteen and a few pancakes and a hot cocoa later, they all found themselves heading their own way.

Regina greeted Will as she entered the publishing house, with a wide smile to which the man answered by taking off his cap and bowing a little at her. She chuckled heading to the elevator towards her office. She took off her coat and hung it along with her handbag before going to Tink's office.

The brunette knocked on the door and opened it slightly. She smiled as her friend looked up.

"Knock, knock." She said.

"Hey, come in." The blonde girl offered standing up and walking towards her. "How are you?"

"Good." Regina answered, closing the door behind her and going to hug her. "And you?" She asked as they went to sit on Tink's office couch.

"I'm fine. A little tired but fine. How was your weekend?"

"Great. Since it was snowing, we went outside. We had a blast." She added with a chuckle as she recalled their little family date.

Tink laughed nodding. "Jeff and I had quite the weekend as well, if you know what I mean." The blonde girl let out with a wink.

"Romantic getaway, huh?!"

"Romantic. Sexy. Hot. Yes. All of that."

"I'm glad you had fun." Regina said shaking her head as she let a chuckle escape her lips.

"I…We'll know the baby's gender on Saturday normally." The brunette told her friend and colleague after a small pause, a light hand resting on her stomach.

"Really?!" Tink asked with wide eyes. "That's amazing." She let out pulling Regina into a warm hug. "My guess is that it's a girl." She said parting and putting a hand on her friend's baby bump.

Regina chuckled. "We'll see."

"It's a girl. Definitely a girl."

"Henry is sure it's a boy. One of you is going to be disappointed."

"Oh it's ok if it's a boy. I'm so happy for you Regina. Really. Seeing you like that…it's great."

A small grin appeared on the brunette's face as she started tearing up a little. "Thank you Tink. Thank you."

The blonde girl nodded. "I mean it."

"I should go." Regina said standing up trying not to let the hormones take over. "I release the Darlings' book on Thursday so I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh right! I have heard. Congratulations."

"You'll congratulate me on Thursday when it's over and if everything goes right. I can't believe after all these years a book release still has me nervous." The brunette let out as she opened the door.

Tink chuckled. "Don't worry. I know how you feel."

"Bye Tink." Regina said snickering as she left her colleague's office.

.::.::.

That day was a very busy and exhausting day and it wasn't about to get any better –at least not until the release of _The New World_ on Thursday.

Launching a book was something she was accustomed to, obviously. She had been doing it for years but it was also draining and time consuming. Between making sure they would have enough press coverage, preparing the still-very-naïve Darlings' for interviews and dealing with the possible inconvenience that could been thrown at her, saying that she was eager for all of this to be over was an understatement.

And as if that wasn't enough, tiredness combined with nervousness often equaled snappy-ness and moodiness in Regina's case and the happy smiled she displayed on this morning was soon replaced by an annoyed scowl when she was finally able to leave the office around five thirty.

She arrived at her son's school late and as expected, he was the only child left which positively annoyed Regina and broke her heart.

"Hey." She said, an apologetic smile on her face as she entered the classroom.

"Hey mom." The boy replied standing up eagerly, his good moods still intact despite the late hour.

The brunette let out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry for being late." She apologized to Mulan as the brunette stood up and walked up to her.

"No problem." The girl said waving her hand. "I always enjoy Henry's company. He is a great kid."

Regina smiled as her gaze fell onto Henry who had arrived next to her, his backpack on his shoulder. The young editor bent down to put a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you." She said to Mulan. "Shall we go?!" She addressed Henry who nodded at her.

"Bye Mulan." The boy beamed, high-fiving the girl. Regina smiled before following Henry outside.

"How was your day?" She asked him as they got inside the car.

"Better than yours." He answered chuckling.

"Is that so obvious?!"

Henry hummed.

"Yeah." The brunette admitted and she started the engine and pulled into the road. "It was a busy day. I'll probably just crash early today."

"If you want David and I can take care of the dinner."

Regina looked at him through the rear-view mirror, brows furrowing. "Don't you have homework to work on?"

"Everything is done." He answered, a proud smile spreading on his face. "Mulan helped me."

"I see." The young woman nodded with a grin. "In that case, I guess I could use a long –very long, hot shower while my boys take care of the dinner."

Henry chuckled happily. "I promise, it'll be good. I'll keep David away from the pastas."

The brunette let out a laugh at her son's remark. It was true that, although the blonde man had significantly improved his cooking skills over the last few months- his pasta were still, for some reasons, a complete disaster.

"Don't tell him I said that." Henry added quickly.

"It will be our secret." Regina replied, giving him a conniving wink.

"If you still have a lot of work on Wednesday, David and I can go pick up Flynn's gift alone."

Flynn. Regina realized. It was his birthday on Saturday and Henry had been invited. She and David had planned on going to buy him a gift on Wednesday afternoon so they could bring Henry along but that was simply not possible anymore. There was no way she could take the afternoon off with all the work she still had to do for that party…Maybe they could go pick it up on Friday's night. After school and-

"Mom". Henry called bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Mmh?" She hummed absently.

"It's ok. I don't mind going alone with David." He told her and the brunette looked up at him through the rear-view.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok then but I'm really sorry. It's just –"

"Mom." The boy said again, chuckling.

The brunette sighed.

"It's ok." He repeated.

"Alright. I stop babbling, I got it."

Henry snickered and she humored him soon, shaking a bit her head.

.::.::.

Like Henry had offered, as soon as David got home from work, he and the pet shelter owner took care of the dinner while Regina grant herself with not a shower but a bath. A long and relaxing bath.

The brunette closed her eyes, headphones in her ears, her head resting on the bathtub's edge. She let out a satisfied sigh as she let her hands wander softly on her body, rubbing it and massaging gently with her soapy hands. She brought her legs up and let her hands fall on her thighs, sliding them back up towards her lower belly. It didn't take long for them to glide a little further to the south, towards her intimacy.

Regina bit her lower lip as she started stroking herself, her mind drifting to this very morning and to the feeling of David's crotch against hers. Cat Power's New York was playing in her ears and the song's rhythm forced her to adjust her movement accordingly. She placed her thumb on her clitoris and started rubbing iy, the stirring of her fingers all together in the water making the liquid wave against her inner thighs and a muffled moan escaped her now-parted lips.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes flashed open in fear, her heart's throbbing going through the roof. She relaxed when her gaze fell on David, a relieved sigh leaving her lips. The blonde man smiled at her picking her headphones and taking them off.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"That's ok." She replied still working on her breathing.

"I came to see if you were ok but I see that you're doing fine." The pet shelter owner let out smirking at her.

The brunette felt herself blushing and she bit her lower lip. "Want some help?" He asked, diving his hand in the water.

Regina immediately shivered when she felt David's hand on her thighs. He slid it up slowly, eyes locked on hers, until he reached her pussy. A '_Oh God'_ left her mouth as the man's fingers started rubbing her expertly. She parted her lips (and her legs, giving him more access) and threw her head back, almost knocking it on the edge of the tub.

"Careful there." David said chuckling, putting a protective hand behind her head and stopping his movements along the way.

Regina stirred with frustration, plunging her hand in the water in turn and pressing it against his. The blonde man smiled but obeyed. He leaned closer the bathtub, his head bowing against hers as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

His movements became hastier as she turned more eager. She was close, she could feel it and when he thrusted a finger inside her, this feeling only intensified itself.

Hushed and incomprehensible words filled the room and Regina had to hold herself against the wall next to her as David kept up the pace. "Come on baby, come for me." The pet shelter owner whispered against her neck, before kissing it gently.

A 'fuck' was heard as well as an almost noiseless bang on the wall before the brunette found herself hit by an oh-so pleasurable orgasm.

The brunette kept her eyes shut, her chest moving up and down as with her breathing and a hoarse chuckle leaving her mouth. David slid his fingers off her and she could feel him smile against her cheek as he caressed her leg.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, a smile painted on her face. "You're so beautiful." The blonde man said bringing his hand from the back of her head to her cheek, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She leaned a little closer to him, their lips almost touching.

"I should probably go back downstairs." David whispered. "Before Henry accuses me of leaving him to do all the work."

Regina nodded, though her attention was focused on his, beautiful, rosy lips.

"I love you." The man said.

"Mmh." The brunette murmured.

"I'll see you downstairs?!"

"Mmh."

She looked up finally, sliding her tongue on her lip. The man grinned and pulled her into a soft kiss before standing up and leaving.

Regina watched the door close itself behind him and a sigh left her mouth as she slid down the tub, her head leaning on its edge.

.::.::.

It was going great.

Everything was exactly like the Darlings wanted and the word of mouth seemed to have worked out well for a lot of journalists had shown up.

Regina smiled from the corner of the room, a glass of sparkling water in her hand as she watched her protégés happily answering to anyone who had a question.

"Look at that. They look all grown up." Tink said coming to stand by her side. "Handling themselves like pros. You did a good job."

And it hadn't been an easy one. The brunette smiled at her friend and thanked her. She straightened a little at the sight of a couple, standing next to a bookcase on the other side of the room.

"I'm going to greet their parents." She said to Tink, motioning the couple with a tilt of her head.

"Alright." The blonde girl replied and Regina headed towards Mr. and Mrs. Darling.

A smile of gratitude immediately appeared on Mary Darling's face as soon as her eyes caught Regina walking towards them. Regina answered to it, stretching her arm to shake the woman's hand.

"I hope you're having a good time." The brunette told them, shaking George Darling's hand in turn.

"It's a lovely party." Mary said. "Thank you for all you've done for our children."

"There's no need." The editor answered with a smile. "They worked hard for it. They deserve any recognition they'll get for this book. I am myself about to buy a copy for my son. He will love it, I'm sure."

George and Mary Darling both smiled, nodding happily.

"Enjoy your evening." Regina told them.

"Thank you." Mr. Darling said. "Likewise."

The brunette thanked him before turning around and heading back to where Tink was standing, Jefferson, who had just arrived, by her side.

"Hey Gina." The man said kissing her cheek. "I see everything is going on well. Congratulations."

"Thank you." The young woman answered proudly causing her two friends to chuckle.

Regina smiled, absently putting a hand on her stomach to rub it softly.

"I've heard you'll know the gender on Saturday."

The brunette looked up at Tink pointedly and the blonde girl shrugged innocently. "You know I can't keep anything from Jeff. We were just talking and it just….It sort of popped in the conversation."

"Right." Regina drawled out chuckling. "Anyways." She said turning back to a very amused Jefferson. "Yes. We are all going to the doctor's on Saturday."

"Henry as well?" Jeff asked.

"Mmh." She nodded. "He's been wanting to so we're bringing him. He's been quite obsessed with his little sibling, I much say." She said pulling out of her purse the picture of the ultrasound to show to her friend.

"Oh." Tink let out, her eyes widening as she took the picture. "I have no idea where to look at but it is so cute."

Regina laughed. She leaned over the picture and pointed at the baby.

"Oh." Both Tink and Jeff said in unison.

"It's curled up but you can see its arms, there."

Another pair of 'ohs' was heard. Regina chuckled.

"It looks perfect Regina. I'm really happy for you." Jeff said giving her back the picture that she put back in her purse.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

The brunette jumped a little at Sydney's voice. She turned around and stepped a little back, almost knocking into Jeff, surprised to see how close the man was to her.

"For the book launching." He added.

"Oh." The woman said. "Thank you Sydney."

The man nodded before stretching his hand to greet Tink and Jeff. "I see you came to support her as well."

"Always." Tink let out wrapping an arm around Regina's waist and leaning her head on her friend's shoulder.

Regina smiled. "Thank you for coming Sydney. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Regina. If…If you don't have any plans after the party…Maybe we could go get a drink. I won't drive you back home too late, for Henry not to worry, I promise." He said beaming.

The brunette smiled nervously. She opened her mouth but then closed it.

"You're too late, buddy." Jeff popped in, coming to her rescue. "She has already been invited tonight."

"Yes." Tink confirmed. "My mashed potatoes aren't going to eat themselves."

Regina chuckled. "Yes. Sorry Sydney."

"It's alright. Maybe next time."

The brunette nodded as she looked at him walk away.

A sigh escaped her lips and she turned around only to face two very judging faces. "What?!" She let out.

"Seriously Regina?!" Tink said, fists on her hips. "You still haven't told him that you were seeing someone. You gotta stop leading this poor man on."

"I am not…" The brunette sighed. "I'm not leading him on. I just don't want everyone at work to know."

"Well, they will surely soon find out." Tink pointed out, "No amount of layers will cover that little one forever." She added eyeing suggestively her growing bump.

.::.::.

"Oh God!" Regina sighed, taking her pumps off and kicking them as she climbed onto the bed, next to David.

The man chuckled, putting another one of his books on how to raise a child on the bedside table.

"How was it?"

"Despite me being exhausted, despite the…not so late hour," she realized looking at the time. "God, I'm getting old." She muttered,sighing again. "Anyways, everything went very well." She said as David helped her unzip her dress and she slipped out of it. "It was a success. I brought home a copy for Henry. I think he'll like it."

The brunette let out another sigh. "Is it wrong that I'm too lazy to stand up and put on my pajamas?!"

"Well, I personally don't mind." The pet shelter owner said looking at her mischievously.

Regina chuckled as he slid his fingers on her back to unclip her bra. She bit her lower lip and smiled.

"Any other time, I would have gladly but I'm way too exhausted tonight."

The blonde man grinned. "It's ok baby." He said putting her dress and bra at the bottom of the bed. He then lied down on his right side and welcomed her in his arms. "Here." He said, pulling her close. "Like that you won't be too cold."

The young woman smiled against his chest, intertwining her legs with his.

"Goodnight my love." David whispered in her ears.

"Goodnight honey." She let out, a loud yawn escaping her mouth.

The pet shelter owner chuckled before kissing her on the top of the head.

A small grin spread onto the Regina's lips and she closed her eyes, comfortably pressed against David's body.

.::.::.

"So?! Are we ready for this?"

Regina was lying on the bed in Dr. Booth's examination room, both David and Henry standing by her side. She couldn't help but smile at her son's excitement. He had been like that all morning, bouncing up and down like a toddler on a Christmas morning.

The brunette shook her head and chuckled inwardly before nodded at the doctor. "We are." She said.

"In that case."

August grabbed the gel and spread some on her naked belly before taking the probe.

It didn't take long for them to start hearing the baby's heart beat and Regina turned her head to look at David. The blonde man was watching the monitor, lips slightly parted in awe.

"Is that its heart?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." Dr. Booth confirmed.

"Wow, that's fast." Henry said surprised.

"Yes. It's to keep the blood pumping since he is still tiny."

"It sounds like a horse galloping." The boy let out thoughtful, the thought of horses inevitably making him think of his father.

Regina slid her hands from David's and grabbed her son's. Henry looked at her and gave her a small smile to which she answered.

"There we are."

They all looked at the monitor at the sound of the doctor's voice. A smile appeared on Regina's face when she saw her baby.

"Everything is as good it was last time and –oh. There it is."

The brunette closed her eyes chuckling.

"I think it's safe to say that it is a boy." She heard David whisper next to her.

"A boy?" Henry exclaimed with wide eyes. "This is so cool. I'm having a little brother." He said bumping into David to hug him.

"We're having a baby boy." Regina said looking into David's eyes.

The blonde man nodded, his right hand holding hers while his left arm was wrapped around Henry. He bent down a little and kissed her temple making her close her eyes as a small tear escaped them.

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you too." She answered leaning under his touch.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby boy. Congratulations." Dr. Booth said, smiling at them.

.::.::.

The car ride from the doctor's office was very energetic as they were all still hype on the news. Especially Henry.

David and Regina both chuckled as another loud gasp escaped the boy's mouth. "We have to find him a name." He let out excitingly.

"We have to indeed." The brunette let out, turning a little to her side to look at her son over her shoulder.

"I'm so happy." He said, showing all his teeth out. "Are you happy too Mom?"

"I'm more than happy." She answered, looking at David and putting a hand on his cheek. "I'm delighted."

"I'm going to have a baby brother." Henry exclaimed once again and the two adults laughed.

Regina smiled as she looking ahead.

They were now headed to Everyday Athlete in Brooklyn for Flynn's birthday. The boy was turning nine years old today and apparently a big party had been planned out with all his friends. According to the program, James had given to David, there was climbing, parkour and something called Roller Skating Disco.

"You didn't forget his gift?" She asked David and the man shook his head.

"It's in the trunk," he said.

"Can I tell Flynn about the baby?" Henry asked.

Regina and David looked at each other for a split second. The brunette opened her mouth but closed it instantly before sighing.

"Huh…" David started. "Your mom and I want to wait a little before starting to tell people."

Henry didn't answer right away thinking for a second before nodding. "Ok. But is it going to take long?"

Regina snickered. "No. I promise, soon we will tell everyone and you'll be able to go around and brag about having a little brother."

"Yes." Henry breathed out.

They arrived finally at the center and when they got out of the car, Regina went to open the trunk to get the gift. David and Henry had chosen a pair of roller skates, and considering the party's program, it seemed more than appropriate.

The brunette gave Henry the present and closed the trunk. She went to join David at the other side of the car and slid her hand into his as they all crossed the street towards the center.

"Hi." Mary-Margaret exclaimed joyously.

"Hello." Henry said smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"Come on get in, Flynn's inside."

The boy turned to his mom and Regina gave him a nod of approval. "Go have fun." She told him. Henry grinned before leaving.

"How are you?" David asked Mary-Margaret kissing her.

"Good." She answered, greeting Regina now.

"You might want Flynn to open his gift now." The brunette said. "We got him a pair of roller skates.

"Really? That's amazing. He is going to be thrilled."

"Who's going to be thrilled?" James asked as he arrived to stand by his wife's side. "Hello brother."

"Hello yourself." David smirked, looking into his brother's eyes as he stretched his arm out to shake his hand.

Regina smiled rolling her eyes at the two. "Hi Regina." The twin said finally breaking eye contact with his brother.

"Hi James." The brunette answered as he pulled her into a quick hug.

"They gave Flynn a pair of roller skates." Mary-Margaret announced.

"Oh cool!" Her husband replied. "He is going to love it, that's for sure. Hey Flynn." James called his son. "Come say hi to your uncle and Regina."

The boy didn't need to be told twice and as soon as he saw his uncle, he ran towards him and bumped into him. "Hey Uncle David."

"Hey big guy." The blonde man said lifting him up. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Hi Regina."

"Hi sweety." The brunette beamed, stroking his cheek softly. "Happy birthday. I hope you're having fun."

"Yes." He exclaimed. "It's really cool. All my friends are here. I'm glad Henry is here too."

"Well he wouldn't have missed it for anything." Regina answered with a wide smile as David put him back down.

"Why don't you go back to your friends?!" Mary-Margaret said. "You might also want to open David and Regina's gift now. It could be very useful for later."

"I can?" His mother nodded. "Cool! Bye Uncle David. Bye Regina."

"Bye." They said both chuckling.

"When should we come pick Henry up?" Regina asked turning her attention back to James and Mary-Margaret.

"Oh around 5 so you'll join us to help blow the candles." The pixie haired woman answered.

"We'll love to." The young editor answered.

"Mom, dad and Emma will be there around that time as well."

"Well, we'll see you later then." David said. "Have fun."

"You two as well." James let out, looking at David suggestively and Regina had a hard time hiding the flush of her cheeks.

She bit her lower lip, smiling awkwardly and James chuckled.

"Goodbye." David said, rolling his eyes at his brother before opening the door for her.

"Bye." Regina said once last time getting out of the building.

She waited for David and when he was by her side, she wrapped an arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders.

"So. What do you want to do this afternoon, my love?"

"I don't know. I just want to be with you." She whispered, leaning against him.

"Let's go then." The blonde man said kissing the top of her head.

.::.::.

It didn't take them long to figure out what to do on this not-so-sunny Saturday afternoon (though bless whomever, at least it wasn't snowing). Having just found out about their baby's gender still had the butterflies-in-the-stomach and the goosebumps effects and that was not so surprising to find the two enter one of the many baby stores of Brooklyn.

"Hello." The shop owner greeted them with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon." David replied, sliding his hand on Regina's back.

"Can I help you?"

"We're just looking around." Regina answered.

"Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Thank you." The couple answered, smiling.

Regina stepped further inside the shop, unzipping her coat since the heater in the shop was on. A wide grin spread on her lips as she looked around. She rested a light hand on her stomach stroking it softly.

It felt weirdly great to be back in one of those shops. After so many years. She never thought she'd have another child but here she was, and she surely was enjoying it. The brunette stopped next to a shelf and grabbed an article before turning to face David.

"Look at that. How cute?!" She let out, waving a handcrafted plush black sheep.

David chuckled. She turned back and put it back on the self.

It was true that she still had all –literally all- of Henry's old baby stuff and she was almost certain that she would probably be using them rather than buying everything for a second time. But, there were some of Henry's stuff that were his and only his, and she wanted the same for Little Hobbit.

That was why David and she were here today. To buy their baby, his very own first little toy or maybe it would be comforter –they hadn't decided yet.

"Baby?!" She heard David calling her.

She looked up and saw him at the bath section. She walked up to him as he held a beautiful hooded towel with mouse ears. He turned it around and the brunette couldn't help but laugh at the handwritten 'Daddy's best boy' on its back.

"Cute." She let out, wrapping an arm around his middle.

The blonde man put the towel away and they continued to stroll down the shop a little.

"So. Did you find anything that you think would be right to gift our soon-to-be-born son?" The pet shelter owner asked smiling.

"Well soon-to-be isn't exactly how I would qualify him." Regina answered chuckling. "But I really like that sheep plush I showed you earlier."

The man walked back towards the plush section and she followed him. He grabbed the black sheep and put his hand on Regina's back before bending a little to her belly's level.

The brunette bit her lip, watching him.

"What do you think, little man? Do you like mommy's choice?" He asked, his mouth pressed against the surface of her bump, through her sweater.

David spin his head a little so his ear could now be on the belly. He let out a few hums as if he was taking in his son's answer.

Regina chuckled, running her fingers in his hair until he finally straightened back up. "He says that he loves it."

"It seems that he has inherited his mother's good taste, naturally." She smirked.

The blonde man scoffed before smiling and bending to kiss her. The young woman chuckled against his lips and she slid her head to kiss his neck before parting a little and grabbing his hand.

"We've made our choice." David said to the seller as they arrived at the checkout.

.::.::.

After their small little errand, they decided to go to Prospect Park before heading back to Flynn's birthday.

As soon as they arrived in the center, they caught sight of Flynn enjoying his new roller skates on the rink. A smile appeared on Regina's face.

"Looks like he likes his present." She said as David helped her take off her coat.

The blonde man chuckled. "Good choice." She added turning to look at him with a smile.

"Thank you." He answered with a small grin.

Regina let out a laugh as she waited for him to take off his coat and scarf. Afterwards they headed towards Mary-Margaret and James who were chatting with Ruth and Joe.

"Hey. You're back." The pixie haired woman greeted them.

"There's no way we would have missed the cake." David said, kissing his mother's cheek. "Hi Mom."

"Hi Darling. Hello Regina."

The brunette smiled answering to Ruth's hug before doing the same favor to Joe.

"How are you doing?"

"Good." The young editor answered. "Seems like everyone is having fun." She observed looking at the kids. She caught sight of Henry and the boy stopped to wave happily at her.

She rose her hand and did the same, smiling at him before he went back to his new friends.

"They are." James said. "This place is really great for birthdays. It's a colleague who gave me the idea and we will probably do it again. We don't even have to clean up afterwards. It's a win-win."

They all chuckled shaking their heads.

"Is Emma coming?" David asked as he sat down on a small couch, motioning Regina to sit next to him but as the brunette was about to do exactly so, she was stopped by Ruth's hand on her shoulder.

"May I borrow you for a second?" The older woman asked with a smile that always seem to warm Regina's heart.

"Sure." The editor-in-chief answered. "I'll be right back." She told David, patting his thigh.

"Alright."

Regina followed Ruth until they reached a hallway, far from the small muddle.

"So. How are you Darling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." The brunette answered.

Ruth's gaze fell onto her bump and the old woman's smile grew instantly wider.

"Can I?" She demanded, reaching to touch it.

"Of course." Regina answered.

David's mother put a soft hand on the belly and stroke it gently. "It's starting to show a little." She observed.

"Mmh." The young woman hummed in reply. "We're going to have to start telling people soon enough." She said chuckling and Ruth humored her.

"Well I have kept your secret." She beamed.

"Thank you." Regina responded.

There was a small pause and she spoke again. "We went to the doctor's earlier this afternoon."

Ruth looked up, raising a brow.

"He told us the gender…If you'd like to know."

The old woman's eyes widened immediately in marvel. "I'd love to."

"It's a boy." Regina rejoiced. "A baby boy."

"Oh my God! That's amazing. A baby boy." She repeated leering back down at her stomach. "David must be thrilled."

"Oh he is!" The brunette confirmed. "Henry as well."

"I didn't know he was aware."

"We told him. On Christmas day. He is really excited."

"What about your mother?! She must be thrilled to have another grandson. I know I am."

Regina immediately lowered her face, trying to keep the pain sealed and not let it reach her already moist eyes.

"Oh." Ruth muttered.

The brunette looked up and tried a smile. "She –she is a peculiar woman." She stated trying really hard to keep the tears from shedding.

"Well –you have us. Joe is going to be equally happy when he learns the news and Flynn already considers Henry is cousin."

"Thank you." Regina answered, moved by the woman's words.

"Come on. Let's go back there before they start being suspicious." Ruth said putting a hand on Regina's shoulder.

The young woman nodded with a smile and followed her back to the party.

.::.::.

They had gotten home a little over an hour ago. The party had been amazing and Flynn had had a great time, especially when he got to open his other gifts. The ticket to Disney World he received from his grandparents had probably been the star of the show.

Henry had also had a lot of fun and he had gotten home still full of energy. The candy he had eaten probably didn't help either.

Regina had inquired him to go take a shower, hoping to calm him down but it didn't really have the effect she had hoped for especially when Regina and David showed him the little something they had bought for the baby.

Anyways, after a while he finally relaxed and after a glass of milk, he went to bed with the Darling's book Regina had given him and that he was already loving.

"So." Regina heard David said as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his chest against her back. "You told my mom it was a boy." He said looking at her in the mirror.

The brunette opened her mouth to answer but closed it instantly. She put the make-up remover down and sighed.

"Are you mad?" She asked biting her lower lip.

The blonde man chuckled. "No. I'm not." He answered kissing her shoulder.

He parted a little and put his hand on her hips to make her face him. He bent a little and grabbed her lips into a soft kiss. "She was really happy." He chimed parting. "I am really happy."

Regina beamed at him, tilting her head a little to press a kiss on the crook of his neck.

"I am really happy as well." She let out in a whisper against his skin.

"We can't wait to have you here with us Little Hobbit." The pet shelter owner said, his hand finding its way under Regina's blouse. "Can't wait."

* * *

**I'm working on On the Road's next chapter for those who read this story as well. **

**It should be up this week or the next one. In any case, it's coming so stay tune. **


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter. :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy and so sorry for the delay. **

* * *

_**N**__**ine months into a pregnant woman's life**_

Chapter 13

Twelve a.m.

Regina sighed as she put the clock back down on the bedside table. She turned her head to look at David, sound asleep, an arm wrapped around her middle.

She slid out of his embrace and out of the bed trying not to wake him up before heading towards the en suite bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights only to be welcomed by her reflection in the mirror. Safe to say that she looked like she had been run over by a truck. Why? Probably because she had been stirring in bed for two hours now, unable to find sleep. And it wasn't as if she wasn't tired. Oh no, she was tired. Positively exhausted, for days now.

She let out another sigh before peering down at her stomach.

"You're tiring me; you know that?!" She informed the child growing inside. "Yes I know; you don't give a damn. You're comfortably lying in there, enjoying the warmth, chilling and…Damn it. Now I'm hot." She realized, sweat already appearing on her forehead. "What is even…" The young woman paused a moment, shaking her head before taking a deep breath. "It's alright Regina." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Just take a shower, it'll be alright."

To follow her words, the brunette didn't waste a second before grabbing the hem of her tee and taking it off as well as her pajama pants and panties. She got in the shower and turned on the water on medium heat.

Regina got under the shower head, letting the water run down her body, relaxing her back's muscles. Her crankiness had started the week before, a couple of days after Flynn's birthday. Of course, the rational part of her brain knew it was certainly due to the pregnancy hormones that had -for some reason- decided to kick off a little earlier this time. However, the point was that she was starting to get sick of it. She couldn't even hope for some comforting sex with David. Not with her boobs swelling as if someone was constantly blowing helium inside them.

The brunette bit her lower lip, trying to keep the tears of frustration from rolling down her cheeks. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel to dry herself off. She put her pajamas back on, avoided another glance at her reflection and went back into the bedroom. She climbed into the bed, striding over David, this time not caring one bit about whether or not he would be woken up.

"What is it?" The blonde man mumbled as she leaned closer against him, pushing her back against his chest.

"I can't sleep." She let out, feeling tears appearing in her eyes again.

David didn't answer. He simply, pulled her in between his legs, tangling them with hers and wrapping his arms around her figure. He put a soft kiss on her shoulder and settled his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?"

The young woman let out a wry chuckle before answering a dry 'everything'.

"Being pregnant," she added. "Being tired, feeling already fat and I'm not even four months pregnant yet. I want you inside me and at the same time I don't. My breasts and back are killing me. And I'm afraid you're going to get sick of me and leave me as you start realizing that I'm becoming more of a pain in the ass as the days go by." She choked on the last sentence, tears now rolling down her cheek.

"Hey." David whispered, parting a little and turning her so she could look at him.

He brought a hand up her cheek and wiped off her tears before putting a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"First, I'm not leaving you ever," Regina rolled her eyes. "I am not and…" he thought for a second before smirking. "Even though you might kill me for saying that, I found your crankiness quite adorable."

The brunette rolled her eyes again so hard that it hurt her a little before giving him a smack in the shoulder.

"Shut up." She scolded him, lips pursed into a pout and he chuckled.

"And for what is worth, I think you look positively gorgeous. More and more every day and I often wonder, what I could have possibly done in a previous life to deserve to fall asleep holding such a gorgeous creature in my arms every night."

"Yeah?" Regina asked, biting her lower lip.

"Mmh." David nodded with a smile.

"You don't think I'm too fat?"

"No," The blonde man chuckled. "I do not. You're barely showing, my love." He let out before kissing her lips softly.

"What about when I am showing? Will you think I'm too fat?"

"I will not. There's a baby in there," The blonde man said putting a hand on her belly and stroking it softly. "And if he is anything like his father, he will be quite chubby so of course you're going to gain a little bit of weight but you're still going to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

Regina nodded giving him a small smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Now why don't you close your eyes and I'm going to hold you until you fall asleep."

The young woman didn't answer. She just turned around, leaning against him.

"Sleep tight." He whispered in her ears, before kissing her temple. "I'm here."

.::.::.

The following day, she was feeling better. Not quite her normal self yet but better nonetheless. She was working on a new project which was making her rather excited.

"Knock, knock." She heard and she looked up for her papers to meet Tink's eyes.

The blonde girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Regina followed her gaze towards on her hand who was holding a pickle, fresh out of the jar.

"Since when do you like pickles?" Her colleague asked closing the door behind her.

The brunette sighed letting the pickle fall back in the vinegar.

"I do not." She admitted. "I positively hate them but this child," she let out motioning her stomach, "has made it his mission to make my life a living hell for the next five months or so."

Tink started laughing, sitting down on the armchair facing Regina.

"You've been looking tired." She observed studying her friend.

Regina let out a wry chuckle, leaning against the back of her chair.

"I cried last night." She sighed and Tink rose an eyebrow. "Like a child. I broke down in tears in David's arms because I couldn't sleep. I don't…I had forgotten how exhausting it could be to carry a child and while I was lying in bed last night, eyes wide opened, all I could think about was how easier it would have been had we used a condom three months ago. So basically, I'm a monster."

Tink smiled softly at her friend before taking a deep breath and standing up.

"Here." She said stretching her arm out for Regina to take it.

"What?"

"Come. We're going to get some air."

"I can't Tink." The brunette argued, pointing at the papers that were covering her desk. "I have this -"

"Regina." The young woman said, earnestly but with a smile. "We're going out. You need this and I could use it as well. Let's go."

.::.::.

"How far along are you?" Tink asked as they walked in the park just next to Granny's.

"Twelve weeks." Regina answered, closing the buttons of her coat in front of her.

"Was it like that while you were expecting Henry?"

"I was…" The young editor admitted, sitting on a bench. "But I was also living under the same roof as my mother so…"

Tink laughed and Regina smiled sadly.

"We had an argument." The brunette closed her eyes and sighed before continuing. "Cora and I." She turned her head to look at her friends. "She accused me of getting pregnant to get back at her."

"She did not." Tink let out, looking at her friend with wide eyes.

Regina nodded. "She did."

"Oh Regina. I'm so sorry."

"I've been trying to put that aside, to forget about it...To convince myself that I don't need her…"

"But she's your mother."

The young woman nodded again, a tear falling on her cheek. She let a hand fall on her belly and stroked it gently.

"At least you have us." Tink observed, taking her free hand and Regina smiled. "For whatever you need, you've got Jeff and I."

"Thank you."

"And, I don't mind your mood changes." The blonde girl teased causing her colleague to chuckle.

"What about you? How are you?"

Tink let out a sigh and shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess. I miss Jeff."

"When is he coming back?"

"Saturday, probably."

"Just in time for the super bowl." Regina pointed out with a smile. "Hey, why don't you both come at our place to watch the game?" The brunette offered. "David is rooting for the Seahawks; I could use a bit of support."

"What?!" Tink exclaimed, outraged. "You've got to dump the man, Regina. You've got to."

The young woman chuckled. "So what do you say?"

"Sure, we will be there. You could invite David's family as well." The blonde girl let out. "We will be outnumbered but we'll be the loudest cheerers."

Regina snickered. "That's a great idea. Plus, Henry is getting along really well with David's nephew. It might be nice for him to have a friend his age. Do you have Paige for the weekend?"

"Yes. We do."

"Alright then. I'm going to talk about it to David and I'll let you know. I'll see if Neal is available as well. Rallying as many Patriots' supporters as we can."

Tink laughed nodding as they both stood up. "No but seriously," the blonde girl let out, "the Seahawks?"

"I was as shocked as you are."

.::.::.

Regina decided to leave work early and to head directly to the shelter.

"Good afternoon, Belle." She greeted the young girl who smiled back at her. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you. You?"

"A bit tired, I'd admit but fine." The brunette answered, with a grin. "So, where are my two boys?" She asked looking around and at the same time she heard someone flush the toilet before getting out of the bathroom.

"Hi Mom." Henry said with a smile.

"Hi Sweetheart. Did you wash your hands?" She asked raising a brow.

"Oh." The young boy let out before going back into the bathroom.

Regina chuckled accompanied by Belle.

"David is in the back." She told her.

"Thank you."

The young editor went to the back of the shelter where David was busy putting away the dog's things. She leaned on the door's frame, arms crossed on her chest and a smile painted on her lips.

"Hey there." The blonde man greeted once he caught sight of her.

He dropped the last leashes and walked up to her. He put his hands on her waist pulling her into a soft kiss.

The brunette smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and intensifying the kiss. They parted after a while and David gave her peck on the nose.

"How are you?" He asked as her wrapped an arm around and shoulders and headed back to the front.

"Better." She whispered, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Good. I'm glad." The blonde man said, putting a light kiss atop of her head.

"I washed my hands." Henry exclaimed, waving his hands at them when they arrived by the counter.

Regina smiled. "Good. Now come and give me a hug." She ordered with a grin.

The young boy chuckled before going to hug his mom.

"How was your day?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Good. I went to the grocery store with Belle today because we didn't have enough food for the dogs and then we cleaned their kennels. It was fun."

"I wish you were as enthusiastic when I ask you to clean your room." The brunette let out, glancing knowingly at him.

"Mom." Henry muttered with a pout and the three adults chuckled.

Regina bent a little and kissed her son's forehead before looking up at David.

"Are you finished for the day?" She asked and the shelter owner nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to close the back door and then we can all go home."

"Alright then." Regina said smiling, leaning against him when he kissed her temple.

.::.::.

"I was thinking," Regina started as she took the casserole from David's hand. "Since it's the super bowl this Sunday, maybe we could throw a little party." She said dropping a full spoon of vegetables in her plate.

"That sounds great." David replied. "You're sure you up for it?"

"Yes." The brunette said, taking his hand. "I talked about it to Tink," she continued looking at Henry, "and she and Jeff will bring Paige."

The boy's face lit up. "Cool." He exclaimed and Regina chuckled.

"Plus, we could invite your family too if they're available." She added turning back to speak to David.

"I'm sure they would love to come. I could use a little bit of support in this Patriots' house."

Regina scoffed. "I'm invited Neal as well. You all are going down." She said smirking and both David and Henry laughed.

"You go mom." The boy cheered, lifting his hand and his mother high-fived him.

"I see." David said, nodding.

The blonde man leaned forward to look at her in the eyes, a smile spread on his lips. "It's on, babe."

The young woman chuckled, shaking her head before looking back at her plate.

"Maybe we could also take this opportunity to tell them about the baby." She let out, grinning shyly before looking up at both Henry and David.

"Yes?" The blonde man asked, rubbing her arm.

"I think it's time. What do you think?" She turned to Henry.

The boy smiled, all teeth out and nodded. Regina couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke up. "And then I can tell everyone at school too?!"

"Sure, why not?!"

"Yes." He cheered. "They will all be jealous."

"So?! What do you say?" The young editor asked David softly.

"I think it's a great idea. I can't wait." He replied bringing his hand up her cheek and stroke it gently. "I love you."

"Me too."

.::.::.

"Hello there."

Regina looked up from her work towards the door. A smile immediately appeared on her face as she met David's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked putting her pen as the blonde man stepped inside the office, closing the door behind him.

"I thought we could have lunch together." He explained joining her behind the desk to kiss her softly.

She smiled against his lips before parting.

"What do you say?" The pet shelter owner asked, his hands grabbing each side of her chair so she could look at him.

"I think that's a great idea." The brunette replied licking her lips. "I could use a little break from all of this." She added waving her hand at the paper work on her desk.

The blonde man smiled. He stepped backwards and Regina stood up from her chair. Regina grabbed her purse when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." She invited, straightening up. "Sydney." She let out at the sight of the man. "Do you need something?" The brunette asked.

"I -" The man started before stopping when he noticed David. "Hello." He said, frowning.

"I'm sorry." Regina let out shaking her head. "This is Sydney, my colleague." She told David. "And this is David…my partner."

"Nice to meet you." David greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"Likewise." The editor said with a wry smile.

He wetted his lips before shaking his head briefly.

"I…I was going to offer you to have lunch with me since Miss Pixie isn't here this morning but I see that you already have plans." He observed.

"I -Yes. Thank you though." Regina let out, unable not to feel guilty.

"Have a nice lunch." He told them before excusing himself.

A small silence settled in the office and the young woman closed her eyes, leaning against her desk.

"You're ok?" She heard David ask, putting a gentle hand against her cheek.

She leaned under the touch and looked at him before nodding softly.

"I can't help but feel a bit bad."

David let out a small, understanding sigh before kissing her forehead.

"You have the right to want to protect your private life. You don't owe anyone any explanations."

"I know."

"At least now, he knows."

"Yeah."

"Come on," he told her, stretching his hand for her to take. "Let's go feed this beautiful, round belly." He teased, bringing his free hand on top of her bump.

The brunette smiled before putting a light kiss on his shoulder.

They arrived at Granny's and after ordering they went to sit down by the window.

"I'm happy to see you." Regina let out with a small grin. "I've missed you."

David smiled.

"I know. It's silly." The brunette apologized, shaking her head.

"Hey." David spoke, grabbing her hand. "I've missed you too. I miss you whenever you're not with me."

The young editor bit her lower lip and nodded.

"How was your morning?"

"Good." David said, leaning on his chair. "We found a family for one of the cats."

"Really?!"

"Yes." He smiled. "I'm thinking about extending the shelter a little.

Regina rose a brow, listening to him as she took a sip of water.

"The property next door is for sale. It would give us more room for our little guests and enough to maybe open a grooming space. Belle would like to orient herself towards that so..."

"That's really a great idea David."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She confirmed with a chuckle. "That's a really interesting idea and I'm sure it would work out well. With your passion and Belle's, it can only go well."

"Thank you baby." The blonde man replied with a smile. "I'll just have to talk about it to my father. I don't want to change what he's spent his whole life building without telling him."

"I'm sure he will support you. I know I do." Regina told him, squeezing his hand.

The shelter owner's smile grew wider and he brought her hand to his lips, dropping a light kiss on its top.

"Here is your order, love birds." Ruby's voice interrupted them.

They both looked at the brunette girl and smiled at her.

"Thank you, sweetie." Regina told her as she put the two plates of lasagnas in front of them before leaving.

The lunch went on well and spending some time with David, just the two of them, really made Regina feel good.

"Here's where our paths diverge." The blonde man said, dramatically as they reached the other side of the road, and stopped in front of the publishing House.

Regina chuckled.

"I see you tonight?" He asked.

"No. I'll just stay here, it's comfortable." She joked.

"Come here." David said before pulling her into a kiss.

Regina chuckled against his lips before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. They parted after a while, unable to stop gazing into each other's eyes.

"It's safe to say that the whole building knows I have a partner, now." She observed as she watched yet another one of her colleague looking at her knowingly before stepping through the doors.

"At least they won't be too shocked when our little hobbit will start making himself more and more comfortable in here." He whispered in her ears and she smiled.

"True."

"Have a good afternoon, baby." David finally said.

"You too."

He kissed her one last time before heading towards his car. Regina couldn't keep the silly smile off her face as she watched him disappear in one of the adjacent streets.

She bit her lower lip before turning on her heels to meet Will's amused smile.

"No comments Mr. Scarlet." She warned jokingly and the security guard raised his hands, jokingly before opening the door for her.

"It's good to see you so happy, Miss Mills." He told her anyhow and she couldn't help but smile widely at that.

.::.::.

As she arrived back on her floor, she noticed that Tink was back. She smiled before going to knock on her friend's door.

"Come in." The blonde girl invited.

"Hello there." Regina told her, closing the door.

"Hey. How are you?" Tink asked her as she sat before her.

"Good." The young brunette replied.

"I know."

Regina frowned in confusion.

"Lunch with David, huh?"

"How do you know that?"

"People talk."

The brunette's mouth widened in shock. "Already?"

"Mmh. _She has a boyfriend_?" Tink started imitating their colleague. "_Uh-huh. A handsome blonde man -no wonder she has always seemed happy lately._" She continued. "_A man in your bed would do that to a woman_" She added with a superficial laugh that made Regina snicker.

"I see. Well I guess everyone knows now."

"Sydney will soon. Poor man." The blonde girl said overly dramatic.

"He already does. He walked on us and I introduced them."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"How did he take it?" Tink asked, raising a brow.

"Ok…I guess."

"Mmh." She said unconvinced.

"At least he can move on."

"Yes."

"How was your morning?" Regina asked changing the subject.

Tink sighed leaning on her chair.

"Freaking exhausting."

.::.::.

February 1st arrived quickly.

Regina and David's whole living room had been decorated with both Pats' and Seahawks' banners that David and Henry had bought the day before. The two boys where, by the way, at the supermarket buying a couple of things missing while Regina was finishing up in the kitchen.

A smile appeared on the brunette's face. She hadn't really been into football growing up as her parents weren't really into it either. It all changed when she met Daniel. The man was a diehard Patriot as well as his brother and even when they had moved in England with their father, they kept on following the games whenever they could. Henry had, naturally, inherited their passion as well and Regina didn't mind at all. It was one of the things that made him feel close to his daddy and although it was true that Belichick's men hadn't won the trophy in a while, they were both hoping that things would go their way -just to keep that smug smile off David's face. Regina thought with a chuckle.

"We got the popcorn."

Talking about the devil. The blonde man arrived back home with Henry and three extra-large packs of popcorn. Regina joined them in the living room with two empty bowls.

"Here." She said putting them down on the table so they could pour the snacks in them.

"Perfect." The brunette let out, stepping backwards to get a full view of the table.

They had tons of snacks –so much that her stomach was starting to grumble a little. Soon she would plunge her hand into one of those salty pretzels, that was for sure. They also had beers, two cranberry cocktails, a non-alcoholic version and a spirited one and finally some Coke.

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive. Soon they were all sat in the living room, the kids on the rug as the coffee table had been pushed to the side and the adults had all found a spot in the armchairs, the sofa and the wooden chairs David's parents had been sweet enough to bring.

"So of all the boyfriends you could get, you chose a Seahawks' supporter." Neal let out with a smirk as he helped her take a homemade pizza out of the oven.

"Tell me about it." Tink, who was sat on the counter, said.

Regina chuckled. "What can I say?!" She shrugged. "Love is blind."

Neal laughed nodding before kissing the side of her head.

"I can understand that. His sister…Emma right?"

"Mmh." The brunette confirmed, looking up at him suspiciously.

"She's cute."

"No."

"What?" Neal said chuckling, joined by Tink.

"Cut him some slack. He isn't that bad." She said.

"Stop defending him. You don't even know him."

"I always pick the side of the defenseless puppy against the mama bear." Tink teased.

"Thank you." The man let out, bringing a hand to his heart and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know you Neal Cassidy. You're going to start going out with her and then one day you will leave to go God knows where, on a new adventure. She is family, leave her alone."

The man smiled. "Well, maybe I want to settle down."

"I'll trust that when I see it." The brunette said as they headed back to the living room.

"Careful it's hot." She warned putting the pizza on the table.

"Homemade pizza?!" She heard James point out, "She's a keeper little bro. If she makes homemade pizza, no one cares if she is one of them or not." He said pointing at the Patriots' banner.

The young editor couldn't help but beam at that.

"It better be good, sis-in-law." He let out, with a smirk.

"Oh, I assure you, it'll be delicious." She answered, humoring his tone and the man chuckled.

"Let me help you, darling." Ruth offered.

"Thank you."

They all soon had a piece of pizza in a plate and they all settled comfortably waiting for the opening game to start.

"You're good?" David asked gently, next to her.

She nodded, leaning against him.

"Good." He told her, kissing the top of her head. "So…", he murmured. "Neal…He and Emma seem to be having fun." He pointed out, suspiciously.

Regina looked over at the man she considered a brother chuckling with David's sister as he took a sip of beer.

"Yeah…" She drew out.

"Should I worry?"

"He is a good man. Plus, I trust your sister to set him straight if she has to."

At that David chuckled.

"True." He said. "Can you imagine though?!" He let out. "You and I. Emma and Neal…God has finally answered to my mother's prayers."

Regina laughed. "Calm down cowboy. We don't know if there's a 'Emma and Neal' yet."

"I know but imagined…Here look at her."

The young editor turned to leer over at Ruth who was kicking Joe in the ribs and pointing at Emma and Neal excitedly.

The brunette had to fight really hard not to burst into laughter.

"Mom?"

"Mmh?" She said still smiling as she looked towards Henry.

"Can I take another slice?" He asked.

"Sure honey."

"Thanks."

.::.::.

"So, Regina."

Regina had come to the kitchen in order to heat up another pizza and Ruth had nicely offered to come and help her while the rest of the guests enjoyed the game.

The brunette looked up at the older woman, who was leaning against the counter.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Are things better with your mother?"

Regina's smile immediately faltered.

"I…" She tried a smile. "We haven't really spoken to each other." She admitted. "It's probably best like that." The young woman added in a whisper as she bent to check on the pizza.

She was stopped by the feel of a hand on her shoulder. The brunette closed her eyes, trying not to let the threatening tears to fall. She straightened up and turned to look at Ruth.

"I'm just -" She let out a wry chuckle. "I just keep hoping that she will come to her senses and make the first step but it's Cora Mills we're talking about. That's probably never going to happen."

"I know there's nothing that can make up for the love of a mother," Ruth started with a small grin, grabbing her hand. "But I'm here. For whatever you might need maybe it be baby related or not, just give me a call."

"Thank you Ruth." Regina told her, unable to keep her eyes dry. "Thank you."

"Come here darling." The older woman said, pulling the girl into a hug.

They parted and smiled at each other. Regina brought a hand to her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Is my son a good boyfriend at least?" Ruth asked as the young editor took the pizza out of the oven and put it on the stove.

"He is great." She assured with a chuckle. "He really is."

"I'm glad. If he ever is trouble, you call me. He isn't too old to be spanked by his mother."

"I'll keep that in mind." Regina said still laughing.

"What is so funny?" David asked as he arrived in the room with an amused gaze.

"Oh nothing." Ruth said, passing him by with the pizza not without winking knowingly at Regina.

"Should I worry?" The blonde man asked, frowning.

"No. Just mind your butt." Regina told him, sliding her hand on his behind and squeezing it gently before leaving, chuckling.

.::.::.

The game had been over for an hour now but the effervesce from the Patriots' victory was still present as Neal and Henry were still dancing in the middle of the living room, accompanied by Jeff and Tink. Even Paige was participating a little.

Regina chuckled as she caught David's pout. She leaned against him and kissed it away. It seemed to work as the man relaxed and answered to her kiss.

They parted and the brunette brought a hand to stroke his cheek gently.

"Should we calm everyone down?" She asked knowingly.

"If you think this -" he poked at her belly, "is going to calm them down, you're wrong." He chuckled.

Regina smiled before standing up, taking his hand in hers.

"Can we have your attention, please?" She inquired, putting a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Yes please. Enough with the bragging." James said being falsely defensive

"It's ok daddy, we will win next time." Flynn told him, sitting on his knees.

"You're right my boy." The man nodded. "Because the Seahawks are the best."

"Yeah!" Emma and David chanted causing Regina to chuckle.

"Anyways." The brunette started. "In light of this -glorious night…" She teased owning herself a hubbub of protest. "Sorry." She chuckled, raising her hands. "Sorry. David, Henry and I have something to announce." She said, looking her boys with a smile.

"Some of you already know. Mom for instance."

"You've been lying to me?" David's father let out, pretending to be offended.

"I haven't been lying. I have simply been hiding the truth from you."

"Oh yeah. That makes it better." The old man said, chuckling.

"What is it Uncle David?" Flynn asked, bouncing excitedly on his father's knees.

"Flynn." Mary Margaret scolding gently.

"Well -maybe Henry would like to break the news." David said looking down at the ten-year-old boy.

Immediately, he smiled and stepped forwards.

"I'm going to have a little brother!" He shouted excitedly before putting a finger on Regina's belly.

"Oh my God!" They all exclaimed before standing up and pulling the soon-to-be extended family into a hug.

"Congratulations." Mary Margaret said, holding Regina's hand.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations again." Jeff told her.

"You knew?" Neal asked in shock.

"Tink found out and she told me."

"I know; I can't keep a secret -blah blah blah." The blonde girl let out and everyone chuckled.

"You didn't tell me."

Regina looked at Neal and she gave him a small smile.

"I wanted to wait. To be sure everything was alright."

"Are you happy?"

The brunette's smile grew wider. "The happiest."

"Come here, little sister." He requested, pulling her into a tight embrace, his right hand on the back of her head as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, tears of happiness rolling down her cheek.

.::.::.

The party was over and everyone was leaving.

Tink and Jeff had left first to put Paige in bed and James and Mary Margaret were following their move.

"Goodbye Uncle David. Goodbye Henry."

"Bye Flynn."

"Goodbye Aunty Regina."

"Goodbye my boy." The brunette told him with a smile. "Do you want to touch?" She asked noticing that he was eyeing her belly, curiously.

He nodded and she took his hand to put it on her bump. A smile spread on his lips.

"Do you think he can hear us, mommy?" He asked Mary Margaret.

"I think so, yes." She answered, ruffling his hair.

"Goodbye little baby." He whispered and they all chuckled.

"Come on." James said. "We have to go. Bye everyone. Oh hey David," the man paused. "Don't forget about our trip next week."

"Oh man." David let out.

"Trip?" Regina asked, frowning.

"David and I are supposed -" James stressed the last word, watching his brother knowingly, "to go on a trip to Vegas for our birthday next Friday."

"It's your birthday?" Henry asked, surprised. "I didn't know."

"I didn't know either." Regina realized.

"It's ok. It's no big deal. I don't have to go. We can always postpone."

"Yeah sure." James confirmed.

"No." The brunette told them, putting a hand on David's arm as she looked at him. "It's something you had planned with your brother for a long time…You should go."

"Yeah but I didn't know I would have met you back then."

The young editor chuckled. "But I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde man sighed.

"You're sure."

"Mmh."

"Well in that case -"

"Vegas it is baby!" James exclaimed, throwing a hand up.

David chuckled.

"See you next week." His twin brother said.

"Bye."

"I'll follow you guys." Emma told them. "Bye everyone." She waved at her parents, Neal and Henry who was sneaking some pretzels.

"Bye Emma." He said mouthful and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." David told her.

"I guess that mom is never going to get off my back now." She mumbled.

"Well from what I've seen, you don't need much help." David said teasingly.

"You've noticed too." James let out and both Regina and Mary Margaret chuckled knowingly.

"What?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Oh nothing." David said. "Let's just say that you and Neal seem…"

"Me and- what?! No…What? No…You're…" The blonde girl took a breath. "I'm leaving." She let out before turning away.

"Bye." James said chuckling before following her towards the stairs with Mary Margaret and Flynn.

"We will go too." Ruth said, putting a hand on David's shoulder. "Leave you all to rest."

"Yes me too." Neal said. "Thanks for this party. It was great. Congratulations again."

"Thank you." Regina told him.

He smiled.

"Hey Henry. You come to kiss me goodbye."

"Coming." The boy said trotting towards his uncle. "Bye Uncle Neal."

"Bye kid. Goodbye everyone." He said before leaving.

"Thank you for coming." Regina told Ruth and Joe. "and for the chairs." She added, motioning the chairs leaning against the wall.

"You're welcome." The man said with a smile unable not to glance at her stomach. "It was a really good day." He let out knowingly.

"Thank you, Dad." David told him, smiling as he patted his shoulder. "I'll help you get those in the car." He offered taking a few chairs.

"Have a safe drive back home." Regina told them.

"Thank you. Goodbye."

She closed the door behind them and sighed.

"Cool party, huh?" She asked glancing down at Henry.

"Best party ever." The boy exclaimed and she chuckled.

"Now we have to clean up."

"It's ok. I'll help you like that it'll go quicker."

"Aren't you a helpful little boy?!" Regina teased wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they headed towards the dining table.

"Well I have to take extra good care of you because having a baby inside of you must be tiring."

The brunette smiled.

"It can be indeed." She paused and kiss the top of his head. "I love you baby."

"Me too Mommy. I'll go get the things we left in the living room."

"Alright. Turn off the TV as well."

"Ok."

She started taking the bowls on the dining table.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at Henry.

"I'm really happy."

A smile immediately spread on her lips and she felt her eyes watering.

"I'm really happy too." She told him and he smiled before disappearing in the living room.

And God she was! The happiest.

.::.::.

Regina was finishing up getting ready for bed in her en suite bathroom. She was still hyped over how well the party had gone and how well everyone took the news of the pregnancy. A small part of her wished that Cora had been as supportive but she decided to ignore it and focus about the positive. She was blessed to have found someone like David and to have the friends she had. Today had been a great day. A really great day.

The brunette smiled as she switched off the bathroom's lights and closed the door as she headed towards the bed. She didn't have time to reach her side as she felt a hand grab her arm and the next thing she knew, she was on the bed, two strong arms around her.

The young woman chuckled, leaning against her man. She tilted her head, to look at him and let him pressed a wet kiss against her lips. They parted a little and she turned around to face him, straddling his lap and wrapping her legs around him.

"So? Happy Patriot?"

Her smile grew wider.

"Very happy." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh wipe off this smug smile off your face." The blonde man told her, balancing them until she fell on her back, on the bed, a light and happy snicker leaving her lips.

"I told you we were the best." She continued, teasing him to no end because she enjoyed it way too much to stop.

The pet shelter owner groaned, burying his head against her neck and nipping a small spot on its surface.

Regina closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she pressed her ass against his crotch.

"It was a good night, huh?" David asked, finding his way to her ear.

"It was indeed. I'm really happy."

She felt the man smile against her skin. He parted a little so he could look at her. A frown appeared on Regina's face when she noticed his thoughtful look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Vegas. Are you sure you don't mind me going? I can stay. I really don't mind being with you -on the contrary."

"I don't mind at all." The brunette assured him. "I want you to go and have fun." She thought for a second. "Not too much fun." She added and he chuckled. "I'll be fine. We will all be fine." She told him, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Alright then. I guess we'll just have to celebrate my birthday when I get home."

"Mmh. And I already have something in mind." She said mischievously.

"Is that so?" The man asked, smirking.

"Mmh."

They were about to kiss but a small knock on the door stopped them. The two chuckled, parting before Regina invited Henry to come in.

"What is it baby?" The editor asked as her boy walked towards the bed.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Regina raised a brow, looking at him.

"I just want to stay with the baby. Please." He added giving his best puppy eyes.

The brunette chuckled.

"Come here." She told him patting the bed next to her.

The boy's smile immediately widened and he jumped on the bed. Regina lied down next to him and he leaned against her, a small hand caressing her belly. She grinned wrapping her arms around him as David lied behind her. The blonde man slid his right arm underneath the two Mills and wrapped his left arm on top of them, bringing the two closer causing them to chuckle.

"Goodnight everyone." He spoke.

"Goodnight David. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight my boys."

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Have a good day/night**


End file.
